One Tree Hill  Uma Promessa
by QueenSWaldorfBass
Summary: Brucas namoravam na escola, mas ele tem que ir para NY trabalhar com o pai. Ele vai embora mas promete a ela que voltará em 2 anos. Depois que ele vai embora ela descobre que está grávida. 6 anos depois ele está de volta com uma surpresa.
1. Apresentação

**One Tree Hill – Uma Promessa**

**Apresentação**

**Título: **One Tree Hill – Uma Promessa.

**Autora: **Samanta.

**Pares: **Brucas (Brooke e Lucas), Naley (Nathan e Haley), Jeyton (Peyton e Jake), Kaith (Karen e Keith), com Leyton/Pucas (Lucas e Peyton), Brake (Brooke e Jake) e Jaley (Jake e Haley) e etc.

**Gênero:** Romance, amizade, drama e humor.

**Tema:** Romance, amizade, realização de sonhos.

**Classificação: **Não recomendado para menores de 12, pois contém cenas inapropriadas, como uso de linguagem depreciativa, insinuação de sexo, etc.

**Glossário:**

**Vamos explicar algumas coisas:**

- blá, blábláblá, bláblá - Diálogos

"blá, blábláblá, bláblá" - Pensamentos.

**-O-**

Troca de personagem, mas sem mudança de tempo.

**-X-**

Passagem de tempo, mas sem mudança de personagem.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Passagem de tempo com troca de personagem.

**-**_**flashback começa**_**-**

Uma lembrança.

"Quando estiver entre aspas é um sonho".

**-**_**flashback termina-**_

**Resumo:**

Brooke e Lucas namoravam na escola, mas Lucas tem que ir para Nova York trabalhar com o pai. Ele vai embora, mas promete à ela que voltará em dois anos. Depois que ele vai embora Brooke descobre que está grávida, e dá a luz a Jamie. Seis anos depois Lucas está de volta a Tree Hill e com uma surpresa. Brucas, Naley e Jeyton.

**Sinopse:**

Na pequena cidade de Tree Hill, Brooke e Lucas eram o perfeito casal de colegial, ela era a chefe das líderes de torcida, e ele o capitão do time de basquete. Tudo estava perfeito para os dois, até que Lucas recebe uma proposta para ir para Nova York trabalhar com o seu pai que ele mal conhece. Lucas aceita a proposta, mas promete à Brooke que ele voltará em dois anos e os dois se casarão. Para se despedir, os dois tem uma romântica noite de amor. Depois da partida de Lucas, Brooke descobre que está grávida. E em uma discussão com os pais, ela sai de casa e busca apoio em sua melhor amiga Haley, que a leva para morar com Karen. Nove meses depois, Brooke dá a luz a Jamie, um garotinho incrivelmente esperto e divertido. Seis anos depois, Lucas volta para Tree Hill noivo de Peyton.

**Personagens:**

**Brooke Penélope Davis – **é uma garota bonita e inteligente. Na escola era chefe das líderes de torcida e namorada de Lucas Scott, que conheceu no jardim de infância. É a filha do prefeito e faz parte de uma das poucas famílias ricas da pequena Tree Hill. Quando Lucas recebe a proposta para trabalhar com seu pai em Nova York, ele lhe promete que voltará em dois anos para se casar com ela, então Brooke e Lucas têm uma romântica noite de amor. Depois da partida de Lucas, Brooke fica super mal, mas então descobre que está grávida dele. Por causa da gravidez Brooke tem uma briga séria com seus pais, que nunca gostaram de Lucas, por ele não fazer parte da alta sociedade de Tree Hill. Os pais de Brooke ameaçam deserdá-la se ela não se casar com Jake Jagielsk, um colega de escola dela e Lucas, que sempre foi apaixonado por ela, e é filho da família mais rica de Tree Hill. Brooke então resolve sair de casa e pede ajuda a sua melhor amiga Haley James, que a leva para morar com Karen Roe, a mãe de Lucas. Brooke então dá a luz a Jamie Scott e se esforça para seguir sua vida sem a ajuda de seus pais, disposta a esperar por Lucas. Depois de muita luta, Brooke consegue abrir uma grife de roupas em sociedade com Haley e Rachel Gatina. Seis anos depois da partida de Lucas, ele retorna, mas noivo de outra mulher.

**Lucas Eugene Scott - **é um garoto atlético e inteligente. Na escola era capitão do time de basquete e namorado de Brooke Davis. É filho de Karen Roe a dona do café da cidade. Todos na cidade conhecem Lucas por sua história, já que sua mãe é mãe solteira e em uma cidade pequena, isso é inaceitável. Lucas recebe uma proposta para trabalhar em Nova York com seu pai, que ele mal conhece. Ele fica muito em dúvida e pensa muito a respeito, mas resolve aceitar a proposta, prometendo a Brooke que voltará para se casar com ela em dois anos. Então eles têm sua noite de amor e Lucas vai embora. Em Nova York Lucas demora algum tempo para se adaptar e não consegue esquecer Brooke. Mas conhece Peyton Sawyer e depois de dois anos em Nova York, sabendo que não será capaz de cumprir sua promessa a Brooke, eles começam a namorar. Depois de muito esforço para se adaptar Lucas se torna escritor em Nova York. Seis anos depois de sua partida, Lucas resolve voltar a Tree Hill para apresentar sua nova noiva a sua mãe. E lá ele reencontra Brooke e com ela todos os sentimentos que já sentiu há anos atrás.

**James "Jamie" Lucas Scott - **é um esperto garotinho de 6 anos. É filho de Brooke Davis e Lucas Scott, conhecido na cidade inteira por ser filho de mãe solteira. Mas apesar de viver em uma cidade pequena onde todos comentam e ser filho de Brooke, que ainda é solteira e mora de favor com a ex sogra, é querido por todos na cidade. Por sua inteligência e simpatia, conquista todos ao seu redor. Tem uma excelente relação com a mãe, e também se dá muito bem com a avó Karen, e a madrinha e tia de consideração Haley. Sempre conversou com Brooke sobre Lucas, o pai que nunca conheceu, e sempre o imaginou como um grande herói, assim descrito pela sua mãe, e sonha em um dia poder conhecê-lo. Mas quando Lucas volta para a cidade, Jamie tem que lidar com a difícil realidade de ver seu pai com outra mulher.

**Haley Bob James - **é uma inteligente e carismática garota. Na escola era líder de torcida e capitã de todos os clubes de inteligência, como o clube de xadrez, a equipe de matemática, a equipe de ciências e etc, e era namorada de Jake Jagielsk. É a melhor amiga de Lucas Scott e Brooke Davis, conhece Lucas desde o nascimento, e é sua vizinha, conheceu Brooke no jardim de infância e se deu muito bem com ela desde o princípio. Com a partida de Lucas, Haley teve que consolar Brooke e praticamente se responsabilizou pela amiga. A ajudou quando ela saiu de casa, e só não a acolheu em sua casa porque não haveria espaço, mas ajudou Brooke a achar um bom lugar onde pudesse ficar, e que fosse perto de Haley para que ela pudesse cuidar de Brooke. Ficou ao lado de Brooke durante toda a gravidez, e estava ao seu lado na hora do parto, quando Jamie nasceu, Haley ajudou Brooke a criá-lo, a cuidar dele, e tornou-se madrinha dele. Depois Haley ajudou Brooke a abrir sua própria grife, onde as duas são sócias junto com Rachel Gatina. Com a volta de Lucas, Haley tem que aguentar uma barra para ajudar Brooke e conseguir ficar calma para controlar a situação. Mas a volta de Lucas trás uma surpresa para Haley também, Nathan Sawyer.

**Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer - **é umabonita e jovem jornalista de 26 anos. Vive em Nova York com o irmão Nathan Sawyer, é onde conhece Lucas Scott e se apaixona por ele. Um ano depois de conhecer Lucas, os dois começam a namorar. Depois de alguns anos de namoro, Peyton e Lucas ficam noivos, e depois de conhecer toda a história de Lucas, eles decidem ir para Tree Hill, para que Peyton possa conhecer sua futura sogra. Peyton rapidamente concorda com a ideia, mas sem contar a Lucas, fica meio apreensiva com a viagem com medo do que Lucas possa sentir quando reencontrar sua ex namorada e grande amor de sua vida Brooke Davis. Em Tree Hill, Peyton vê seus medos aumentarem ao conhecer Brooke e descobrir que as coisas podem ser piores do que ela temia. Mas Brooke não vai ser a única a deixar Peyton confusa, depois de conhecer Jake Jagielsk, ela fica com a mente bagunçada.

**Nathaniel "Nathan" Royal Sawyer - **é um jovem divertido e irresponsável de 24 anos. É o irmão mais novo de Peyton, e vive em Nova York no apartamento dela. Muito imaturo, nunca leva nada a sério, vive com várias garotas, mas nunca fica com nenhuma, não trabalha e vive as custas da irmã. Sua maior paixão é o basquete, era o capitão do seu time quando estudava, mas agora o tem apenas como um hobby. Se torna o melhor amigo de Lucas Scott assim que o conhece, e fica feliz quando ele e Peyton anunciam que vão se casar. Acaba viajando pra Tree Hill com Lucas e Peyton e lá descobre uma coisa que pode fazê-lo mudar de vida, Haley James.

**Jake Jagielsk -** é um garoto rico e inteligente. É o maior rival de Lucas Scott em todos os ramos, escola, esportes, no amor. É completamente apaixonado por Brooke Davis, mas ela nunca lhe deu esperanças, e ele sabe que ela é completamente apaixonada por Lucas, o que só faz aumentar a rivalidade entre os dois. Acaba namorando Haley James na escola, mas não consegue esquecer Brooke. Depois da partida de Lucas, Jake se sente realizado, e acha que agora as coisas vão melhorar para ele. Mas Brooke ainda não se interessa por Jake, mas isso não faz com que ele desista. Com o nascimento de Jamie Scott, Jake se aproxima mais de Brooke, quando ele a ajuda a cuidar de Jamie, e acaba se transformando no padrinho do menino. Mas com a volta de Lucas a relação de Brooke e Jake volta a complicar, ainda mais quando Jake entra em mais uma disputa com Lucas, por Peyton Sawyer.

**Karen Roe - **é a dona do café da cidade. É mãe de Lucas Scott, e teve que criá-lo sozinha depois de ser abandonada pelo pai dele. Com a partida de Lucas, Karen ficou muito sozinha, mas quando Brooke Davis e Haley James apareceram em sua porta pedindo abrigo, ela viu exatamente a mesma cena em que ela viveu anos atrás. Karen passou exatamente a mesma coisa quando se apaixonou por Dan Scott, o pai de Lucas. Eles eram namorados, mas os pais dele eram contra porque Karen era pobre, então Dan se mudou para Nova York para estudar lá, mas Karen ficou grávida, e foi expulsa de casa, e não teve a ajuda dos sogros, teve de se virar sozinha para sobreviver e criar Lucas, tendo apenas a ajuda de Keith Scott, irmão de Dan. Anos depois Dan voltou a cidade casado e quando Karen contou a ele sobre o filho ele não deu a mínima. Não querendo que Brooke sofresse do mesmo destino, Karen a apoiou e a ajudou em tudo o que ela precisou. Depois que as coisas deram erradas com Dan, Karen acabou se envolvendo com Keith, mas ele foi embora junto com Lucas para cuidar dele, mas agora com a volta de Lucas, tudo pode acontecer.

**Keith Scott - **é o tio de Lucas Scott. Se mudou junto com ele para Nova York para tomar conta dele. É irmão de Dan Scott, o pai de Lucas, e é apaixonado por Karen Roe, trata Haley James e Brooke Davis como a filhas. E vai ser um verdadeiro avô para Jamie.

**Rachel Gatina - **é uma jovem enérgica e animada. Na escola era líder de torcida e grande rival de Brooke Davis. Mas com a partida de Lucas Scott, Rachel foi uma das poucas que apoiaram Brooke na gravidez. Anos depois Rachel ajudou Brooke a abrir sua própria grife onde as duas são sócias, juntas com Haley James.

* * *

Gente eu espero que vocês tenham achado interessante, prometo que vou tentar postar capítulos o mais rápido possível, mas não vai ser fácil já que eu estou tendo que preparar o meu TCC, mas vou fazer o possível, eu não ia fazer isso, mas vou, vou fazer um Merchandise (acho que é assim que se escreve) da minha outra fic que é uma crossover de One Tree Hill, Gossip Girl e The OC se chama "Aventuras da Elite", e tá meio atrasada, mas eu não abandonei, então leiam. Perdão pelos erros de português ainda mais porque não deu tempo de revisar e reviews please.


	2. Piloto

**One Tree Hill – Uma Promessa**

**Piloto**

Lucas Scott estava em seu quarto de frente ao espelho vestindo sua roupa para a formatura. Ele estava muito bonito com o smoking preto, mas estava tendo alguns problemas para dar o nó na gravata.

Ele estava muito angustiado. Tinha recebido de seu pai, Dan Scott, uma proposta para ir morar com ele em Nova York, e tinha aceitado. Mas Lucas ainda não tinha contado nada para sua namorada Brooke Davis. E isso o preocupava. Tinha medo da reação de Brooke, e o pior de tudo é que Lucas partiria na manhã seguinte.

- Nossa como você está lindo. – Veio uma voz atrás de Lucas.

Ele se virou e encontrou sua mãe, Karen Roe parada na porta.

- Oi mãe. – Riu Lucas.

- Me deixa ajudar você. – Disse Karen se aproximando. Depois de arrumar a gravata de Lucas ela continuou. – Pronto. Agora está melhor.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu Lucas meio deprimido.

- Pronto para o grande dia? – Perguntou Karen atenciosa.

Lucas suspirou e sentou-se em sua cama:

- Não muito.

- Ainda não contou pra Brooke sobre Nova York? – Perguntou Karen compreendendo a angustia do filho.

- Não. – Admitiu Lucas. – Eu tentei contar, mas toda vez que eu decidia falar, ela me olhava com aqueles olhos brilhantes e dava aquele sorriso mostrando as covinhas e eu me acovardava.

Karen sorriu e sentou-se ao lado do filho:

- Lucas você vai embora amanhã.

- Eu sei.

- A Brooke é sua namorada, ela tem o direito de saber. – Repreendeu Karen.

- Eu sei. – Repetiu Lucas mais ansioso. – Mas eu tenho medo da reação dela, e se ela me odiar, nunca me perdoar, e se terminar comigo?

- Querido se ela realmente amar você, ela vai entender. – Consolou Karen. – Ela vai entender que é uma grande chance pra você, que vai ser bom pra vocês dois, e se for pra vocês realmente ficarem juntos, nada vai poder impedi-los.

- E se não for pra ficarmos juntos? – Perguntou Lucas temeroso.

- Então querido, você vai encontrar outra garota, alguém que seja a pessoa certa. Porque se não for pra você e a Brooke ficarem juntos, vai ser uma pena, mas também nada vai fazê-los ficar juntos. – Respondeu Karen.

- Mas eu quero ficar com a Brooke. – Disse Lucas.

- Talvez você fique. – Respondeu Karen. – Ela te ama Lucas, ela vai entender.

- Tá, mas ela tem todo o direito de ficar com raiva, eu vou embora, e nem contei pra ela.

- Isso é verdade. – Concordou Karen. – E eu adoro a Brooke, odiaria que esta menina tão doce saísse magoada, e por isso mesmo você tem que contar a ela.

- Não, eu vou desistir de fazer essa viagem. – Disse Lucas se levantando. – Eu vou ligar pro Dan e dizer que eu não vou mais e daí eu não preciso dizer nada pra Brooke.

- É isso mesmo o que você quer? – Perguntou Karen. E se levantando continuou. – Você tomou sua decisão Lucas. Vai voltar atrás?

- Não. - Suspirou Lucas. – Eu vou contar pra Brooke hoje.

- Eu acho bom. – Repreendeu Karen. – Está com medo?

- De contar pra Brooke? – Perguntou Lucas. – Sim.

- E de ir embora? – Perguntou Karen.

Lucas olhou para ela longamente antes de responder:

- Sim, morrendo de medo.

- Não precisa. – Respondeu Karen. – Lucas você é jovem querido vai fazer muitas coisas, visitar muitos lugares, mas ESSE lugar sempre vai estar com você. Eu espero que encontre as respostas que você está procurando, mas quero que saiba que essas respostas já estão dentro de você. Você pode achar esse lugar chato e parado querido, mas só existe uma Tree Hill, e este é o seu lar. Se tudo der errado, você sempre pode voltar pra Tree Hill, sempre pode voltar pra casa.

- Obrigado mãe. – Disse Lucas.

- Eu te amo querido.

- Eu também te amo mãe.

Então Karen sorriu acolhedora para Lucas e ele sorriu de volta, mas tristemente.

- Dá licença tô entrando, já entrei. – Disse Haley James entrando no quarto. – Já ta pronto? – Disse ela se jogando na cama.

- Você nunca bate? – Riu Lucas.

- Não na minha casa. – Disse Haley como se fosse óbvio.

Lucas e Karen riram.

- Esta linda Haley. – Disse Karen.

- Ai obrigada. – Haley se levantou e deu uma volta. – A Brooke fez o vestido pra mim.

Haley estava com o cabelo transado preso em um coque e o vestido era curto e rodado e as alças se prendiam atrás do pescoço, ela usava uma sandália de tiras rosa num tom um pouco mais escuro que o vestido.

- Bom está linda. – Repetiu Karen. – Vou deixar vocês conversando um pouco até a hora de irmos.

- Tá. – Disse Lucas.

Então Lucas e Haley assistiram a Karen deixar o quarto.

Então Haley se voltou para Lucas:

- E por falar em Brooke, - Começou Haley. – qual foi a reação dela quando você contou?

Lucas suspirou:

- Eu não sei. Eu ainda não contei.

- O QUÊ? – Surpreendeu-se Haley. – Lucas você vai embora amanhã.

- Eu sei.

- Você me garantiu que ia contar pra ela ontem. – Repreendeu Haley. – Aliás todo dia você me dizia que ia contar pra ela, mas ontem você me garantiu.

- Eu sei tá, mas eu não consegui tá bom. Eu tentei. – Justificou-se Lucas.

Haley suspirou:

- Lucas ela tem o direito de saber. Ela precisa saber que amanhã ela vai acordar e o namorado dela vai estar em outra cidade, ou que ela nem vai ter mais namorado.

- Não fala isso. – Ralhou Lucas. – Eu e a Brooke não vamos terminar.

Haley deu mais um suspiro:

- Você só vai saber se conversar com ela, não é mesmo?

- É, é eu acho que sim. – Concordou Lucas. – Eu vou contar pra ela hoje.

- Eu acho bom. – Brincou Haley. – Porque eu já vou avisando que se você for embora amanhã e não contar pra ela, e ela vier aqui te procurar, não vou ser eu a dar a notícia a ela, e também duvido que a sua mãe dê, você vai ter que ligar pra ela lá de Nova York e avisar por telefone mesmo, eu não quero nem saber, e desse jeito vai ser muito pior, daí é que ela vai terminar com você mesmo.

Lucas riu:

- Tá bom, pode deixar eu conto hoje.

Haley deu um sorriso desanimado:

- Eu vou sentir a sua falta.

Lucas sorriu consolador:

- Eu também vou sentir a sua falta. – Então Lucas abriu os braços e Haley correu pra ele e os dois se abraçaram. – É por pouco tempo.

- Eu acho bom. – Disse Haley segurando o choro.

- O quê? Você não vai chorar vai? Vai borrar sua maquiagem. – Riu Lucas.

- Tem razão. – Disse Haley se afastando de Lucas e secando de leve as lágrimas.

- Estão prontos? – Perguntou uma voz atrás de Haley e Lucas.

Eles olharam para a porta e Keith Scott estava esperando por eles.

- Estamos sim tio Keith. – Respondeu Lucas enquanto Haley ainda se recompunha.

Keith percebeu o estado de Haley, mas achou melhor não tocar na ferida.

- Então vamos né? – Chamou Keith. - Não vão querer chegar atrasados na formatura de vocês. E você Luke não vai querer deixar a Brooke lá sozinha esperando, com o Jake lá ao lado dela pronto pra lhe fazer companhia.

- Ai nem me fale, se esse cara já é uma pedra no meu sapato agora, quando eu for embora ele vai ser um porre, imagina o que ele não vai falar pra ela. – Reclamou Lucas.

- Ih relaxa aí Senhor Insegurança. – Zombou Haley. – O Jake ainda é meu namorado.

- É. – Riu Lucas. – Até eu ir embora.

- Você vai no carro com a gente Haley? – Perguntou Keith.

- Mas é claro. – Disse Haley como se fosse óbvio de novo. – Graças aos meus irmãos não tem espaço pra mim no carro do meu pai.

Lucas e Keith riram e então eles desceram para encontrar Karen.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke Davis estava parada usando sua beca vermelha, com Jake Jagielsk parado a sua frente falando sem parar.

Ela estava entediada e esperava Lucas e Haley chegarem com ansiedade.

- Brooke você está me ouvindo? – Perguntou Jake impaciente.

- Hum? – Disse Brooke distraída voltando-se para Jake depois de olhar a todo redor a procura de Lucas.

- Eu perguntei se você está me ouvindo. – Repetiu Jake.

- Ah claro eu tô, eu tô te ouvindo Jake. – Disse Brooke rapidamente.

- Então o que foi que eu disse? – Perguntou Jake cruzando os braços.

- Hãaa... – Antes que Brooke pudesse pensar em uma resposta ela avistou não muito longe de onde ela estava Lucas colocando sua beca azul por cima do smoking e Haley já com a beca vermelha caminhando a seu lado. – Ah olha o Lucas e a Haley chegaram. – Disse ela apontando na direção de Lucas e Haley.

Então Jake se virou na direção que Brooke apontou e só a viu sair correndo na direção de Lucas. Jake bufou.

**-O-**

- Oi amor. – Disse Brooke já se jogando nos braços de Lucas e o beijando apaixonadamente.

- Oi minha linda. – Disse Lucas depois de terminar o beijo.

Então Brooke sorriu, largou Lucas e abraçou Haley.

- Oi B. Davis. – Cumprimentou Haley.

- Oi H. James. – Respondeu Brooke. – Você está linda. – Disse Brooke pegando as duas mãos de Haley e avaliando-a.

- E você então. – Respondeu Haley também avaliando Brooke.

- Lucas. – Disse Jake sem animo algum vindo de trás de Brooke.

- Jake. – Respondeu Lucas com ainda menos animo do que Jake.

- Oi Haley. – Disse Jake sorrindo indo em direção a Haley.

- Oi Jake. – Disse Haley soltando-se de Brooke e indo de encontro a Jake.

Então os dois se beijaram de leve, e Brooke voltou para os braços de Lucas que a beijou na testa.

- Pena que a gente vai ter que sentar em ordem alfabética, vamos ficar todos separados. – Brooke fez biquinho.

- Não, não todos, eu e o Jake vamos ficar sentados lado a lado. – Riu Haley abraçando Jake.

- Isso faz inveja mesmo só porque você vai ficar sentada do lado do seu namorado e eu não. – Resmungou Brooke.

- Deixa Brooks, depois eu passo o resto do dia com você. – Consolou Lucas beijando o pescoço de Brooke.

Brooke sorriu e mostrou a língua para Haley que devolveu o gesto.

- Viu? – Provocou Brooke.

- Não tô nem aí. – Disse Haley cantando e levantando os ombros várias vezes como uma criança.

Então as duas riram, e quando Brooke desviou o olhar, Haley deu um olhar significativo para Lucas que desviou os olhos imediatamente.

- Ah vem vamos falar com a minha mãe. – Disse Lucas puxando Brooke pra longe de Haley que fez um gesto negativo e olhou reprovadoramente para Lucas, mas de maneira engraçada.

- Tá legal. – Concordou Brooke.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Todos estavam sentados em seus lugares e o treinador Whitey Durham começou a chamar um por um para que fossem buscar seus diplomas:

- ... Brooke Davis,... – Brooke subiu ao palco, pegou seu diploma e foi devidamente aplaudida exceto por Rachel Gatina que a vaiou.

- Uh Brooke. – Gritou Lucas feito louco.

- É Brooke. – Acompanhou Haley igualmente eufórica.

- ... Rachel Gatina,... – Rachel subiu ao palco e pegou seu diploma, mas recebeu um número menor de aplausos, mas não foi vaiada, Brooke decidiu não descer ao mesmo nível. - ... Jake Jagielsk, – Jake subiu ao palco, pegou seu diploma e também foi bem aplaudido por seus amigos. – Haley James,... – Haley subiu ao palco, pegou seu diploma e ficou até constrangida com a forma calorosa com que foi aplaudida.

- Uh é isso aí, Haley, Haley, Haley. – Disse Brooke se levantando do seu lugar e aplaudindo Haley.

- Ai Haley. – Gritou Lucas de seu lugar e depois colocou dois dedos na boca e assobiou.

- ... Marvin McFadden,... – Mouth McFadden subiu ao palco, pegou seu diploma e também foi bem aclamado pelos amigos.

- É Mouth. – Gritou Brooke.

- ... Lucas Scott,... – Lucas subiu ao palco, pegou seu diploma e foi louvável o modo como foi aclamado pelos amigos, exceto por Jake que bateu palmas a contra grado.

- É Lucas, meu amor, Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. – Gritou e pulou Brooke feito louca.

- ... Antwon Taylor,... – Skills Taylor subiu ao palco, pegou seu diploma e também recebeu muitos aplausos.

- Ai Skills. – Gritou Lucas.

**-X-**

Haley estava tremendo e suas mãos estavam suando quando subiu ao palco, ela tinha entre as mãos algumas folhas de papel com seu discurso escrito, mas há essa altura, já estavam todas molhadas.

Ela sempre foi uma aluna modelo, então não foi surpresa para nenhum de seus amigos, apenas para ela mesma, quando Haley foi escolhida para ser a oradora da turma.

Haley estava grata por ter decorado seu discurso considerando que as folhas não estavam em nenhuma condição de serem lidas, mas o seu nível de nervosismo estava altíssimo, então ela estava apavorada com a idéia de esquecer tudo o que tinha escrito.

- E vamos receber a oradora da turma Haley James. – Chamou a diretora Collins.

A turma toda fez uma festa, gritaram o nome de Haley, aplaudiram e assobiaram. Brooke e Lucas foram os que fizeram o maior escândalo.

- Obrigada. – Disse Haley meio rouca assim que chegou a bancada e se aproximou do microfone.

Ela colocou as folhas em cima da bancada e constatou o óbvio, estavam impossíveis de se ler. Então ela deu um suspiro nervoso e um gemido baixo. Mas então Haley respirou fundou e olhou para os seus amigos sentados a sua frente, então ela sorriu.

**-O-**

Brooke de onde estava pode sentir a tensão de Haley, então para apoiar a amiga, deu um grande sorriso caloroso que iluminou todo o ambiente.

**-O-**

Haley sorriu de volta e respirou mais uma vez.

"Tá vamos lá." – Pensou ela.

Então Haley decidiu que não havia motivos para ficar nervosa, decidiu falar com o coração, e então rapidamente todo o discurso que tinha escrito voltou a sua mente.

- Eu tenho um sonho. – Haley fez uma pausa e alguns alunos deram um riso baixo. – Brincadeira gente esse discurso não é meu. – Todos deram risada. - Tree Hill é uma cidade muito, muito pequena. – Todos voltaram a rir. – É verdade, ela é pequena, tem apenas mil quatrocentos e cinqüenta e sete habitantes, cinqüenta e oito se contar com o bebê Flecther que chega mês que vem. – Todos riram mais uma vez. – Se compararmos Tree Hill a Nova York com seus oito milhões e trezentos habitantes, por exemplo, – Dizendo isso Haley olhou para Lucas que sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. – Tree Hill é uma semente na Grande Maçã, provavelmente ainda menor. – Ela fez mais uma curta pausa. - Formamos sessenta e três alunos esse ano, vocês fazem alguma idéia de quantos alunos Nova York forma por ano? – Haley parou e ninguém respondeu. - Fazem? – Todos responderam "Não". – Bom nem eu. – Mas uma vez todos riram com Haley. – Mas devem ser milhares, ou milhões. – Haley fez mais uma pequena pausa e prosseguiu. – Mas isso não importa, porque Tree Hill é única, e esses sessenta e três formandos são especiais, é isso aí, nós somos especiais. Todos nós já nos conhecemos, e o que nós vivemos durante todos esses anos fez de nós mais do que amigos, uma família. – Brooke sorriu emocionada. – Esse é o primeiro dia do resto das nossas vidas, e não importa o que vamos fazer agora, mas como vamos fazer. Provavelmente nós ainda vamos cometer muitos erros antes de acertar, mas isso é bom, porque vocês já sabem é errando que se aprende, e os erros ajudam a construir o caráter. E o desafio agora é descobrir quem nós somos. E pra isso nós temos que errar mesmo. Então saiam daqui e errem, façam besteiras, tomem um porre e acordem numa mesa de sinuca, beijem o máximo de caras ou garotas que você conseguir, – os pais e professores olharam para Haley surpresos e os jovens prenderam o riso. – se casem com a sua namorada ou namorado do colegial, tenham filhos e sejam felizes. Aproveitem a vida ao máximo, porque você não sabe o que vai te acontecer amanhã, então viva O HOJE. Aproveite, ria, chore, se apaixone, se empanturre de salgadinho e refrigerante, mas faça um exercício de vez em quando, assista a um filme às vezes, mas não fique preso dentro de casa, saia, veja os amigos, a família, o namorado ou namorada, curta, mas também trabalhe, faça o que fizer, faça o SEU melhor. E pode ser que o mundo não saiba o seu nome no futuro, mas nós sabemos agora e sempre saberemos. E são as pessoas que fazem um lugar, e nós de Tree Hill somos grandes, então eu digo meus amigos, Tree Hill é uma cidade muito, muito grande. – Haley fez uma pausa e sorriu. - Parabéns classe da Tree Hill High School.

Imediatamente todos levantaram e aplaudiram Haley por cinco minutos ininterruptos de pé, e fizeram muito barulho para ela. E Haley sorriu.

**-X-**

- Haley arrasou. – Disse Brooke se jogando em cima de Haley.

- Valeu Brooks. – Respondeu Haley abraçando Brooke.

- É verdade Haley, foi o melhor discurso de todos os tempos. – Disse Lucas.

- O discurso do século. – Disse Skills.

- Foi simplesmente épico. – Disse Mouth.

- Valeu gente. – Disse Haley já liberta de Brooke.

- Parabéns Amor. – Disse Jake dando um selinho em Haley.

- Agora que a chatice da formatura já acabou, apesar de a Haley ter conseguido animar ela um pouco,... – Começou Brooke. – É HORA DA FESTA.

- Ai Brooke. – Riu Haley.

- A festa vai ser na sua casa né Brooke? – Perguntou Mouth animado.

- É. – Confirmou ela confusa. – Onde mais seria? – E depois de uma pausa continuou. – Estão todos dentro né?

- Claro. – Responderam todos juntos.

**-X-**

Lucas olhava para Brooke de longe, assistindo a ela rindo e se divertindo com seus amigos. Ele estava parado perto da mesa de comida quando Haley foi lentamente para o seu lado comendo uma salsicha enrolada.

Lucas riu:

- O que foi?

- Só estava imaginando quando você vai contar a Brooke. – Respondeu Haley.

- Eu vou contar na hora certa Haley. – Bufou Lucas.

- Oh Luke... – Disse Haley tomando o copo que estava na mão de Lucas e olhando para ele. – Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas a hora certa já passou há muito tempo. – Disse ela tomando um gole de refrigerante e olhando para Lucas.

Ele olhou para Haley pensativo, no fundo ele sabia que ela tinha razão.

Brooke correu até os dois e puxou Lucas pelo braço:

- Vamos dançar Boyfriend.

Lucas riu:

- Não sou um bom dançarino Pretty Girl. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Eu não me importo. – Disse Brooke sorrindo.

Lucas sorriu e foi dançar com Brooke.

E Haley colocou o copo de refrigerante na mesa e ficou sorrindo assistindo os dois de longe, mas temendo o que estava por vir.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Jake chegando comendo um sanduíche e tomando um copo de refrigerante.

Haley estava com a mão esquerda no ombro direito e mão direita segurando o braço esquerdo e ainda olhando para Brooke e Lucas ela suspirou e perguntou:

- Se o Lucas e a Brooke terminassem, você terminaria comigo?

- Por que? O Lucas e a Brooke terminaram? – Perguntou Jake mais animado do que pretendia. – Quer dizer, por que essa pergunta?

Haley suspirou e soltou os braços:

- Por nada.

Então ela saiu andando.

**-O-**

Brooke estava dançando agitada e Lucas tentava acompanhá-la meio desajeitado.

Brooke estava linda com um vestido curto e rodado, vermelho com renda preta, e as alças de renda preta, nos pés ela usava uma peep toe preta que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido. Assim como os de Haley, os cabelos de Brooke estavam presos em um coque baixo, mas sem trança.

- Você está linda. – Disse Lucas, suspirando e sorrindo tristemente.

- Own, obrigada. – Respondeu Brooke sem notar a reação do namorado. – Você também está lindo.

- Brooke você sabe que eu te amo não sabe? – Perguntou Lucas parando de dançar.

- Sei. – Respondeu Brooke estranhando.

- Você sabe que não importa o que aconteça eu sempre vou te amar não sabe? – Ele voltou a perguntar.

- Lucas algum problema? – Perguntou Brooke parando de dançar.

- Não. – Respondeu Lucas. – Não, nenhum problema, eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo, eu sempre te amei, e eu SEMPRE vou te amar Brooke Davis, SEMPRE.

- Eu também te amo querido. – Respondeu Brooke sorrindo.

- Eu te amo. – Ele voltou a dizer.

- Eu sei, eu também. – Ela sorriu e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Lucas e os dois se beijaram.

- Se encontra comigo? – Disse Lucas depois do beijo.

- O que? – Perguntou Brooke rindo.

- Se encontra comigo hoje à noite, no lago. Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- E não pode contar aqui? – Perguntou Brooke confusa.

- Não. – Respondeu Lucas sério. – A gente precisa estar sozinhos.

- Tá bom. – Respondeu Brooke simplesmente.

- Então hoje à noite, no lago, no lugar de sempre. – Disse Lucas sorrindo. – Eu te vejo lá.

- Não se eu te vir primeiro. – Provocou Brooke e os dois se beijaram.

**-O-**

Lucas estava em seu quarto guardando algumas coisas em sua mochila quando Keith bateu na porta.

- Posso entrar? – Keith perguntou.

- Claro. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Está indo se encontrar com a Brooke?

- É. – Respondeu Lucas sem deixar de guardar as coisas na mochila. – Não me espere acordado.

- Eu nem pensaria nisso. – Riu Keith. - Mas não se esqueça de que temos uma longa viagem amanhã.

- É. – Disse Lucas meio a contra gosto.

– Vai contar a ela? – Perguntou Keith sentando-se na cama de Lucas.

- É vou. – Disse Lucas deixando de arrumar as coisas para olhar para Keith. – Acho que todos vão concordar que eu esperei até o último minuto pra isso. Agora está na hora.

- É. – Concordou Keith se levantando. – E como se sente?

- Destroçado. – Respondeu Lucas suspirando e se sentando na cama. – E se ela não aceitar, e se terminar comigo tio Keith? Eu não vou suportar, prefiro cancelar a viagem, e passar o resto da minha vida aqui em Tree Hill trabalhando na oficina com você ou no café com a mamãe, mas não posso ficar sem a Brooke.

- Você a ama Lucas? – Perguntou Keith.

- É claro que eu amo. – Disse Lucas surpreso.

- Então por que aceitou a proposta do seu pai?

- Eu não sei. – Disse Lucas abaixando a cabeça. – É loucura não é? – Perguntou voltando a cabeça para Keith. – Abandonar minha namorada da vida inteira por quem eu sou louco, deixar minha mãe, meus amigos, minha casa, tudo, deixar a BROOKE, pra ir morar em uma cidade que eu não conheço com um cara que me abandonou.

- Então por que vai? – Voltou a perguntar Keith.

- Porque é uma grande oportunidade. – Respondeu Lucas. – Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com a Brooke, mas eu também quero ter uma vida melhor, e mais do que isso eu quero poder dar uma vida melhor para ela, afinal ela é a filha do prefeito, sempre esteve acostumada a ter do bom e do melhor, se ela se casar comigo isso vai mudar, e eu não quero que mude, eu quero poder dar uma vida melhor pra ela.

- Bom então é isso. – Disse Keith.

- É isso o que? – Perguntou Lucas confuso.

- Se a Brooke te amar como eu acho que ama,... – Começou Keith. – se ela te amar como você a ama, então ela vai entender que essa é uma ótima oportunidade pra você. Então ela vai aceitar e vai te esperar.

- Você acha mesmo isso tio Keith? – Perguntou Lucas esperançoso.

- Eu tenho quase certeza Lucas. – Respondeu Keith. – E se eu estiver certo, como eu acho que estou. – Keith tirou uma pequena caixa azul escura do bolso. – Eu quero que fique com isso. – Ele entregou a caixa a Lucas que pegou confuso.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Abra. – Respondeu Keith dando de ombros.

Lucas abriu a caixa, e dentro dela havia um lindo anel de diamantes.

- É o anel da mamãe? – Perguntou Lucas pasmo.

- Esse anel está na minha família há gerações, foi passado de pai para filho até chegar a mim. – Keith contou sentando-se ao lado de Lucas na cama. – Eu o dei a sua mãe anos atrás para pedi-la em casamento.

- Eu lembro. – Disse Lucas.

- E agora nós dois concordamos que você deve ficar com o anel. – Terminou Keith.

- Mas vocês dois ainda nem são casados. – Disse Lucas. – Eu até peço desculpas por isso, essa minha viagem adiou os planos de vocês.

- Lucas não precisa se preocupar com isso. Sua mãe e eu vamos ter bastante tempo para nos casarmos depois que eu voltar. – Disse Keith. – O que importa agora, é que eu quero que você fique com esse anel. E se a Brooke aceitar a situação, você achar que é a coisa certa e quiser fazer isso, dê o anel a ela.

Lucas olhou para o anel e depois de alguns segundos pensando ele sorriu.

- Obrigada Keith. – Disse Lucas olhando para ele.

Os dois sorriram e se abraçaram.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_Então eu escapei pro jardim para te ver,_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_Nós ficamos quietos, pois estaríamos mortos se soubessem_

_So close your eyes_

_Então feche seus olhos,_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Escape desta cidade por pouco tempo_

Brooke estava com os cabelos soltos, uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta. Ela caminhou até onde ela e Lucas haviam combinado de se encontrar.

_(A música pausa)_

Quando chegou ao local Brooke paralisou e abriu a boca pasma. Lucas havia enchido o lugar de flores, pétalas de rosas e velas. Também havia estendido uma toalha com uma cesta de piquenique e estava sentado no canto olhando para ela.

- Gostou? – Ele perguntou.

- Se gostei? – Respondeu Brooke se recuperando e andando na direção dele. – Isso está lindo. Mas pra que tudo isso? – Ela perguntou ajoelhando-se na frente de Lucas.

- Eu quero que esta noite seja muito especial. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Algum motivo especial? – Perguntou Brooke se sentando.

- Eu quero te dar uma coisa, mas antes tenho que te dizer uma coisa e você provavelmente não vai gostar, e eu estou morrendo de medo da sua reação.

Brooke não disse nada, apenas virou a cabeça e olhou para Lucas questionando.

Lucas suspirou e olhando para baixo ele começou:

- Meu pai me fez uma proposta, pra ir morar com ele em Nova York. – Lucas arriscou dar uma olhadinha para Brooke.

- Assim do nada? – Perguntou ela confusa.

Lucas suspirou:

- Faz seis meses que ele me fez essa proposta Brooke.

- E por que você não me disse isso antes? – Perguntou Brooke cada vez mais confusa.

- Porque eu estava com medo da sua reação. Ainda estou. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Entendi. – Respondeu Brooke olhando para baixo. – Mas tipo, anos depois de te abandonar ele resolve te pedir pra morar com ele?

- Ele quer que eu vá trabalhar com ele. – Respondeu Lucas. – Disse que é uma grande oportunidade pra mim, e é mesmo.

- E você já aceitou? – Perguntou Brooke apreensiva.

- Faz cinco meses que eu aceitei Brooke. – Disse Lucas sentindo vontade de chorar.

- Nossa. – Riu Brooke segurando as lágrimas.

- Brooke? – Chamou Lucas.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu ainda tentando controlar a vontade de chorar:

- É uma grande oportunidade, você não pode desperdiçar.

- Então você entende? – Perguntou Lucas animado.

- É claro que eu entendo. – Respondeu Brooke sorrindo, mas sem conseguir conter mais as lágrimas. – E quando você vai?

- Amanhã. – Respondeu Lucas triste ao ver a reação de Brooke.

- Então isso é um adeus? – Perguntou Brooke olhando para o céu rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Não Brooke, é claro que não. – Disse Lucas se aproximando de Brooke.

- Mas você vai embora, e eu não. – Disse Brooke.

Lucas olhou para ela e não soube o que dizer.

- É fim, não é? – Perguntou Brooke. – Você só veio até aqui se despedir, apertar a minha mão e dizer foi um prazer. – Ela não conseguia controlar o choro, e Lucas não encontrava palavras. – Bom Lucas, foi bom te conhecer. – Ela olhou para ele e sorriu com as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

- Tá terminando comigo? – Perguntou ele rouco.

- Pensei que você estivesse terminando comigo. – Respondeu Brooke secando as lágrimas.

- Eu jamais terminaria com você. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Mas eu pensei que... – Começou Brooke.

- Pensou errado. – Interrompeu Lucas. – Eu disse que iria para Nova York, não que seria pra sempre, e mesmo que fosse, não disse que não viria te buscar. A menos que você não queira.

- Bom, surpresa. – Disse Brooke. – Eu também jamais terminaria com você.

- Então como nós ficamos? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Me diz você. – Respondeu Brooke.

Lucas tirou a caixa com o anel do bolso e entregou a Brooke:

- Brooke eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. – Começou Lucas. – E se você aceitar, eu quero voltar daqui a dois anos para me casar com você.

Brooke abriu a caixa e viu o anel. Chocada ela colocou a mão na boca de surpresa.

- É o anel da sua mãe? – Ela perguntou se recuperando do choque.

- Ela e o Keith acharam que eu devia ficar com o anel agora, e eu achava que devia dá-lo a você. – Respondeu Lucas. – Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta, você aceita se casar comigo Brooke?

- Sim. – Respondeu ela eufórica. – Mas é claro que sim.

Ela pulou em cima dele e os dois se beijaram.

- Então ficamos desse jeito. – Disse Lucas. – Eu prometo voltar daqui a dois anos e me casar com você, e você promete me esperar por exatos dois anos.

- Vou esperar pelo resto da vida. – Disse Brooke.

- Não. – Disse Lucas. – Dois anos Brooke, me espere por dois anos, e se eu não voltar, você tem que seguir em frente com a sua vida.

- Tá. – Respondeu Brooke confusa.

- Mas eu vou voltar em dois anos. – Prometeu Lucas.

Brooke o beijou de novo.

Lucas pegou o anel e colocou no dedo de Brooke.

- Dois anos. – Ele disse.

- Vou esperar ansiosa, e contar cada dia. – Ela respondeu e o beijou.

O beijo se tornou mais intenso, e Brooke começou a tirar a camiseta de Lucas.

Lucas impediu Brooke antes de ela terminar o que começou:

- Brooke o que está fazendo?

- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? – Ela perguntou sensualmente e depois mordeu o lábio inferior.

Lucas riu:

- Perder a virgindade é uma decisão muito importante, tem certeza de quer fazer isso? – Perguntou ele.

- Eu quero. – Ela respondeu.

- É que a gente esperou tanto tempo, e você quer fazer agora? – Disse Lucas.

- Eu estou pronta se você estiver. – Ela respondeu.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_Romeu me leve à algum lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_Eu estarei esperando, tudo que faremos é correr_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_Você será o príncipe e eu serei a princesa,_

_It's a love story baby, just say yes_

_Esta é uma história de amor, querido, apenas diga sim_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_Case-se comigo Julieta, você nunca terá de ficar sozinha_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_Eu te amo, e isso é tudo o que eu realmente sei_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_Eu falei com seu pai, vá pegar o vestido branco_

_It's a love story_

_Essa é uma história de amor_

_Baby, just say yes_

_Querida, apenas diga sim_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

_Porque nós éramos jovens quando eu te vi pela primeira vez_

Lucas pensou por um momento e depois beijou Brooke. Lentamente ele a deitou na toalha de piquenique. E foi ali que depois de anos de namoro, os dois consumaram o relacionamento.

_(A música termina)_

**-X-**

Brooke, Haley e Karen estavam se despedindo de Lucas e Keith.

Keith abraçou Brooke e Haley e lhes desejou boa sorte. Então foi até Karen e sorriu para ela, ela com lágrimas nos olhos sorriu de volta. Ele encostou a testa na dela e ela colocou as mãos em seu pescoço, e os dois se beijaram.

- É por pouco tempo. – Garantiu ele.

- Eu espero que sim. – Respondeu Karen.

Lucas terminou de guardar as malas no porta-malas e foi se despedir de sua mãe.

Ela e Keith se beijaram mais uma vez e então Keith entrou no carro.

- Obedeça ao Keith, se comporte bem, não decepcione sua mãe, dê notícias sempre, se alimente direito e não faça besteiras Lucas. – Advertiu Karen.

- Mãe você já disse isso um milhão de vezes, e eu não sou mais uma criança. – Disse Lucas.

- Eu sei. – Disse Karen colocando a mão no rosto de Lucas. – Você cresceu rápido demais, sempre vai ser um garotinho pra mim, o MEU garotinho. – Ela sorriu e Lucas sorriu de volta, e os dois se abraçaram. – Não se esqueça querido, só existe UMA Tree Hill, o seu lar. – Então Karen se soltou de Lucas e o olhou bem nos olhos. – Eu te amo querido.

- Eu também te amo mãe. – Então os dois se abraçaram mais uma vez.

Depois Lucas foi em direção a Haley.

- Eu quero uns CDs bem legais autografados e umas primeiras edições de livros muito bons e várias fotos e outras lembrancinhas. – Haley sem conseguir controlar o choro já estava chorando, mas tentava fazer graça.

- Vem cá você tá achando que só porque eu vou para Nova York eu ganhei na loteria? – Brincou Lucas.

Então os dois se abraçaram.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta. – Disse Haley chorando no ombro de Lucas.

- Eu também Tutor Girl, eu também. – Ele respondeu.

Então eles se soltaram e Lucas foi em direção a Brooke.

Brooke com muito esforço tentava controlar o choro, então Lucas a pegou pela mão e a puxou um pouco mais para longe do resto do grupo. Ele pegou os braços dela e colocou ao redor de seu próprio pescoço, e colocou seus braços na cintura dela.

- Dois anos. – Ele voltou a prometer.

- Eu vou esperar. – Disse Brooke entre soluços.

- Não se esqueça de mim. – Pediu Lucas.

- Eu não vou. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Disse Lucas passando as mãos nos braços de Brooke. – Eu vou voltar, a gente vai se casar, ter uma grande família, e vamos ser muito felizes.

- Eu acredito. – Respondeu Brooke sorrindo.

- Eu amo você Brooke Penélope Davis. – Disse Lucas.

- Eu sei. – Disse Brooke tentando engolir o choro. – E eu amo você Lucas Eugene Scott.

- A gente vai ficar junto pra sempre Pretty Girl. – Disse Lucas.

- Eu sei disso Boyfriend. – Sorriu Brooke com os olhos e o rosto cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu te amo. – Repetiu Lucas.

- Eu também. – Chorou Brooke.

E os dois se beijaram. Um beijo muito longo e apaixonado, e só se separaram quando ficaram sem ar.

- Te amo. – Disse Lucas choroso.

- Também te amo. – Respondeu Brooke se debulhando em lágrimas.

Então Lucas se afastou e entrou no carro com Keith. E enquanto o carro se afastava Brooke chorava cada vez mais, ao ponto de Haley ter que abraçá-la para segurá-la.

E as três ficaram assim, Brooke chorando desesperadamente nos braços de Haley, Haley chorando abraçada a ela tentando consolá-la e Karen acariciando as costas de Brooke chorando discretamente.

**-X-**

Brooke enfiou a cabeça no vaso sanitário e vomitou enquanto Haley segurava o seu cabelo.

Já fazia pouco mais de um mês que Lucas havia ido embora e ela ainda não tinha tido notícias dele.

- Brooke você precisa procurar um médico pra ver esses seus enjoos. – Disse Haley olhando para o teto enquanto segurava o cabelo de Brooke.

- É só um resfriado. – Respondeu Brooke se levantando e dando a descarga.

- Um resfriado que está durando tempo demais, não acha? – Repreendeu Haley enquanto Brooke lavava o rosto. – Você já está assim há um mês.

- Aí que saco, eu tô bem. – Brigou Brooke.

- Não está não. – Devolveu Haley. – Eu vou marcar um médico pra você, e você VAI.

- Tá bom. – Concordou Brooke virando os olhos.

**-X-**

Depois de uma série de exames, Brooke estava no consultório médico com Haley esperando o médico com os resultados.

O doutor Sanderson apareceu com uma prancheta avaliando os papéis.

- Bom Brooke, eu tenho uma boa notícia, e uma não tão boa. – Disse o médico sentando-se à frente das meninas e olhando para Brooke.

- O que é doutor? – Perguntou Brooke curiosa.

- A boa notícia, é que você não está doente. – Disse o médico.

- Aí que bom. – Disseram as duas meninas juntas.

- Mas se ela não está doente, o que que ela tem? – Perguntou Haley.

- É, qual é a má notícia? – Perguntou Brooke.

- A má notícia. – O doutor Sanderson olhou acusador para Brooke. - A má notícia é que você está grávida.

Brooke paralisou.

- O que grávida? Mas como assim? – Disse Haley. – Isso é impossível né?

- É a mais pura verdade Srtª James. – Respondeu o médico carrancudo.

- Não deve ter algum engano. – Disse Haley. – A Brooke só namorou o Lucas, e ele foi embora há um mês.

- Exatamente o tempo de gravidez em que a Srtª Davis se encontra, exatamente o tempo em que os sintomas começaram a aparecer. – Respondeu o médico acusador.

Brooke que até então não tinha se movido do seu estado de paralisia se levantou e disse:

- Vamos Haley.

- Mas o que? – Disse Haley confusa vendo Brooke se afastar.

- Os resultados dos exames Srtª Davis. – Anunciou o médico.

Haley pegou os exames e seguiu Brooke.

- Brooke isso não pode ser possível. - Disse Haley ao alcançá-la.

- É claro que pode. – Respondeu Brooke. – Eu fiz amor com o Lucas, e foi há um mês atrás, e meu ciclo tá atrasado, e eu tenho comido demais, dormido demais, ido ao banheiro demais, tô sensível a cheiros, enjoando e vomitando toda hora. Haley isso é horrível.

- Então você acha que está grávida? – Haley perguntou já na porta do Jeep Grand Cherokee 2000 preto de Brooke.

- Eu estou. Você não ouviu o médico? – Perguntou Brooke abrindo a porta do carro e entrando. – Haley isso é horrível, o que eu vou fazer? Como eu vou contar para os meus pais que eu estou grávida? E a cidade inteira vai ficar falando de mim, que eu sou mãe solteira. E eu nem consigo falar com o Lucas. Meu Deus isso é um pesadelo, o que eu vou fazer? E, e eu sou filha do prefeito, TODO mundo vai falar e meus pais vão ficar umas feras. Meu Deus Haley eu tô ferrada.

- Calma tá, fica calma. – Disse Haley. – Vamos pensar direito no que vamos fazer e você não precisa se preocupar, não importa o que aconteça eu vou estar aqui, e eu vou apoiar você e vou te ajudar. Não importa o que você decida.

- Obrigada Haley. – Disse Brooke indo em direção a amiga e as duas se abraçaram.

- De nada. – Disse Haley abraçando Brooke.

As duas ficaram um tempo abraçadas, então Brooke se levantou e ligou o carro.

- Agora me preparar para contar para os meus pais a grande notícia. – Ela disse já dirigindo para casa.

**-X-**

Brooke estava grudada ao batente da porta, assistindo seus pais lerem de frente à lareira.

- Eu não consigo Haley. – Disse ela se virando para Haley atrás dela.

- Brooke, está tudo bem, são seus pais. – Disse Haley colocando as mãos nos ombros de Brooke para confortá-la. – O que eles podem fazer de tão mal? Eles vão entender.

- Tá bom. – Concordou Brooke. – Você tem razão. Vamos.

Brooke e Haley entraram no escritório. Haley parou atrás dos pais de Brooke perto da porta para dar mais privacidade a família. E Brooke foi para frente dos pais ficando de costas para a lareira.

Quando Richard e Victória Davis notaram a presença de Brooke, abaixaram seus livros e olharam para a filha.

- Algum problema Brooke? – Perguntou Victória.

- Não nenhum problema. – Brooke sorriu e olhou para Haley que deu um olhar repreensivo para ela e sussurrou para que continuasse.

- Quer nos dizer alguma coisa? – Perguntou Richard.

- Na verdade sim. – Disse Brooke e voltou a olhar para Haley que deu um olhar incentivador.

- E o que é? – Incitou Victória.

Brooke suspirou:

- Eu tô grávida.

- O quê? – Perguntou Victória.

- Pode repetir Brooke eu acho que eu não ouvi direito. – Disse Richard.

- Eu estou grávida. – Repetiu Brooke.

- Mas isso é impossível. – Riu Richard.

- E quem é o pai? – Perguntou Victória indignada.

- O Lucas. – Respondeu Brooke com uma cara que dizia "Não é óbvio?".

- Então além de engravidar, você ainda engravida daquele moleque? – Irritou-se Victória.

- De quem mais seria? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Espera, espera aí. – Interrompeu Richard. – Então você está mesmo grávida?

- Estou. – Garantiu Brooke.

- Brooke ficou maluca? – Disse ele levantando-se. – Sabe o que isso pode fazer a minha campanha eleitoral, estamos em ano de eleição Brooke.

Haley abriu a boca chocada com a preocupação ridícula dos pais de Brooke.

- Sabe o que a cidade vai pensar do seu pai por ele ter uma filha adolescente grávida e solteira ainda por cima? – Disse Victória levantando-se. – É capaz de ele nem se reeleger.

- Nossa me desculpa se a minha gravidez estraga os planos de vocês. – Disse Brooke indignada. – Mas engravidar antes de casar também não estava nos meus planos.

- Você é muito inconsequente Brooke. – Ralhou Victória. – Engravidar daquele pobretão em ano de eleição e sem se casar.

Haley e Brooke estavam cada vez mais indignadas.

- Eu só vejo uma solução aqui. – Disse Richard. – Nós vamos levar você para Nova York, Califórnia ou qualquer outro lugar, e fazemos um aborto e ninguém precisa saber.

- O QUÊ? – Perguntou Haley perplexa.

Richard e Victória que ainda não tinham se dado conta da presença de Haley viraram para trás e a encontraram.

- Ótimo. – Reclamou Victória. – Alguém já sabe.

- Eu não vou abortar. – Afirmou Brooke. – Esse bebê é meu filho e do Lucas e de maneira nenhuma eu vou abrir mão dele.

- Mas é o único jeito. – Advertiu Richard.

- Não, não é. – Disse Victória. – Você pode se casar com Jake Jagielsk. É perfeito, é o jovem mais rico da cidade, é louco por você, ele não vai ter problemas em aceitar o filho de outro, contanto que possa ficar com você. É perfeito. Eu sempre quis que ficasse com o Jake mesmo.

- É, é perfeito. – Concordou Richard. – Eu também sempre preferi o Jake. E se vocês se casarem, ninguém vai precisar saber que o filho não é dele, e minha candidatura estará salva.

- É claro que todos vão estranhar você se casar com o Jake assim tão rápido, e logo depois da partida de Lucas, mas serão só rumores, e rumores não estragarão a campanha do seu pai. – Continuou Victória olhando para Richard enquanto ambos faziam planos.

Brooke depois de ouvir pasma tudo o que os pais disseram, disse:

- Vocês estão loucos?

Richard e Vitória pararam de se olhar e olharam para Brooke.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Richard.

- Eu não vou me casar com o Jake. – Garantiu Brooke.

- E por que não? – Perguntou Victória.

- Simplesmente porque eu não o amo. – Respondeu Brooke.

- E daí? – Perguntou Victória. – Você acha que eu amava seu pai quando me casei com ele?

- É claro que não. – Disse Richard. – Eu e sua mãe nos casamos porque nossos pais decidiram que isso era o melhor para nós.

- Ai meu Deus, eu não estou ouvindo isso. – Reclamou Brooke.

- Você pode aprender a amar o Jake com o tempo. – Disse Victória.

- Eu amo o Lucas. – Disse Brooke. – Ele é o pai do meu filho, ele vai voltar e eu vou me casar com ele.

- Por favor Brooke, cai na real. – Riu Victória. – O Lucas foi embora há um mês e você não teve nenhuma notícia dele até agora, acha mesmo que ele vai voltar?

Brooke não disse nada, no fundo ela sabia que a mãe tinha razão.

- Então só lhe resta casar com o Jake. – Disse Richard.

- Eu não vou me casar com o Jake. – Sussurrou Brooke.

- Você tem duas escolhas Brooke ou abortar a criança ou se casar com Jake Jagielsk, tem que escolher uma dessas duas. – Advertiu Victória.

- Ou o quê? – Desafiou Brooke. – O que vocês vão fazer se eu não escolher nenhuma das opções, vão me empurrar escada abaixo para eu perder o bebê, vão fingir que é filho da mamãe e meu irmão, o que vocês vão fazer?

- Vamos deserdá-la. – Ameaçou Victória.

- Ótimo. – Disse Brooke. – Eu não quero o dinheiro de vocês. Vamos Haley.

As duas começaram a andar para sair do escritório.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Questionou Victória.

- Pra qualquer lugar. – Respondeu Brooke. – Mas pra essa casa eu não volto nunca mais.

- O quê? – Perguntou Victória. – Você vai embora?

- Não era isso que você queria? – Zombou Brooke.

- Não. – Disse Victória. – Você não pode ir embora.

- Você vai embora? – Perguntou Richard. – Ficou louca sabe o que isso pode fazer com a minha campanha?

- Eu quero que se dane a sua campanha. – Gritou Brooke. – E pode esquecer o meu voto.

Brooke correu para o seu quarto com Haley em seus calcanhares.

Brooke começou a arrumar as malas enquanto Haley tremendo tentava completar uma ligação com seu celular.

- Atende essa droga de celular Lucas. – Ela berrou. – Droga. – Ela disse jogando o celular na cama.

- Me ajuda a fazer as malas. – Pediu Brooke guardando montes de roupas na mala.

- Brooke tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – Perguntou Haley.

- Eu não tenho escolha, tenho? – Respondeu Brooke.

Então as duas começaram a fazer as malas.

**-X-**

Brooke e Haley desceram as escadas carregando as malas e quando chegaram à porta foram interceptadas por Richard e Victória.

- Brooke não seja tão dramática, vamos conversar. – Disse Richard.

- Eu posso ficar com o meu filho sem me casar com o Jake? – Perguntou Brooke parando na frente deles com Haley logo atrás dela.

- Não. – Responderam Richard e Victória ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi bom conversar com vocês. – Disse Brooke pegando as malas de novo e se dirigindo à porta.

- Brooke Penélope Davis se sair por essa porta não volte nunca mais. - Ameaçou Victória quando Brooke pegou na maçaneta.

Brooke olhou para ela com superioridade, girou a maçaneta e passou pela porta. Haley olhou para os pais de Brooke e saiu.

Quando elas passaram pela porta notaram pela primeira vez que estava chovendo.

- O que você vai fazer agora? – Perguntou Haley.

- Eu não sei. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Mas pra onde você vai? – Perguntou Haley preocupada.

- Eu não sei. – Repetiu Brooke. – Eu só sei que pra essa casa eu não volto nunca mais.

- Você pode ficar na minha casa hoje. – Disse Haley. – Mas ela é muito pequena, não vai dar pra você ficar morando lá.

- Eu sei. – Disse Brooke. – Obrigada mesmo assim.

- Espera. – Disse Haley. – Eu sei de um lugar que você pode ficar, ele está vazio.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

- Já vai. – Disse Karen arrumando o roupão. – Quem será há essa hora?

Um trovão caiu bem na hora que Karen abriu a porta e deu de cara com Brooke e Haley encharcadas.

- Oi Karen. – Disse Brooke.

- Brooke, Haley o que estão fazendo aqui há essa hora, o que aconteceu com vocês? – Perguntou Karen se afastando para que as meninas pudessem entrar.

- A Brooke saiu de casa Karen. – Respondeu Haley ajudando Brooke.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Karen chocada.

Brooke suspirou:

- Porque eu estou grávida. – Respondeu Brooke. – Do Lucas.

- Ai meu Deus. – Disse Karen.

- E eles queriam que eu abortasse, ou me casasse com o Jake, então eu sai de casa. – Completou Brooke.

Karen olhou para Brooke pensativa se lembrando se seu próprio passado. Quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Haley:

- Então Karen, ela pode ficar aqui?

- Mas é claro. – Respondeu Karen rapidamente. – Eu não deixaria ninguém desamparado em uma hora assim, muito menos a mãe do meu neto. – Ela sorriu e Brooke sorriu de volta. – Além do mais eu tenho ficado tão sozinha desde que o Lucas e o Keith foram embora.

- Obrigada Karen. – Disse Brooke com uma voz chorosa.

- Não tem o que me agradecer querida. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Agora suba, vá tirar essas roupas molhadas e tomar um banho quente antes que pegue um resfriado, pode fazer mal para o bebê.

- Obrigada. – Disse Brooke sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Então Brooke, eu vou pra casa agora, mas eu venho aqui amanhã pra ver você, e se precisar de alguma coisa eu estou na casa ao lado. – Disse Haley sorrindo.

- Obrigada Haley. – Disse Brooke abraçando Haley. – Eu nunca vou saber como te agradecer o suficiente.

- Não precisa. – Disse Haley ainda abraçada a Brooke. – É pra isso que servem os amigos.

- E você é a melhor amiga que alguém podia pedir. – Disse Brooke se separando de Haley.

- Obrigada Karen. – Disse Haley. – Eu te vejo amanhã.

- Até amanhã querida. – Respondeu Karen.

- Boa noite. – Despediu-se Haley.

- Boa noite. – Disseram Brooke e Karen ao mesmo tempo.

Depois que Haley saiu Karen olhou para Brooke e sorriu, e Brooke sorriu de volta.

**-X-**

_Lucas cadê você?_

Brooke mandou uma mensagem de texto.

**-X-**

_Preciso falar com você._

Brooke mandou um email.

**-X-**

- Lucas onde é que você está? – Disse Brooke no telefone para a secretária eletrônica. – Eu preciso falar com você. Me liga.

**-X-**

_Querido Lucas,_

_Sinto sua falta. As coisas aqui estão um pouco complicadas, muita coisa mudou. Eu preciso falar com você, aconteceu uma coisa muito importante e eu não consigo entrar em contato com você, eu já liguei mandei email, SMS, tudo, o próximo passo é te visitar. Por favor Lucas, eu preciso te ver. Me liga._

_Beijos, te amo,_

_Brooke._

Brooke escreveu uma carta para Lucas.

**-X-**

_Lucas você sumiu. Eu não recebo notícias suas desde que você foi embora. Tudo o que eu sei sobre você é o que o Keith fala quando ele liga uma vez por mês. Cadê você? Eu preciso falar com você, é muito importante. Entra em contato comigo._

_Amor,_

_Brooke._

Lucas fechou o notebook depois de ler a mensagem de Brooke. E suspirou.

**-X-**

O tempo foi passando e Brooke desistiu de entrar em contato com Lucas. Achou que ele estava muito ocupado e não podia falar com ela, então resolveu simplesmente esperar por ele.

Ela já estava de nove meses, e toda a cidade virou as costas para a mãe solteira. Mas o pai de Brooke também não se reelegeu. E Brooke descobriu quem eram seus amigos de verdade quando eles a ampararam.

Ela estava trabalhando de garçonete no Karen's Café junto com Haley quando sua bolsa estourou.

- Aqui está sua torta de limão Sr McAlister. – Disse Brooke colocando o prato de torta na mesa.

- Obrigada. – Disse o Sr McAlister pegando a torta.

- Ai. – Disse Brooke se curvando e colocando a mão na barriga.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o Sr McAlister assustado.

- Minha... bolsa. – Sussurrou Brooke.

- Ai meu Deus. – Disse ele.

- HALEY! – Gritou Brooke.

Haley correu até Brooke.

- Brooke o que foi? – Perguntou Haley se aproximando. – AI MEU DEUS! – Ela gritou quando viu a água aos pés de Brooke. – KAREN CORRE A BOLSA DA BROOKE ESTOUROU.

**-X-**

As três correram para o hospital e Haley entrou com Brooke na sala de parto enquanto Karen tentava falar com Lucas ou Keith, sem sucesso.

- Força Brooke. – Disse o Dr Sanderson.

- Vai Brooke está tudo bem. – Disse Haley segurando a mão de Brooke.

- Só mais um pouco Brooke. – Disse o médico.

- AI. – Brooke gritava e chorava.

- Mais um pouco. – Repetiu ele.

- Você consegue Brooke. – Disse Haley.

Então Brooke pode ouvir um choro de bebê.

- Pronto. – Disse o Dr Sanderson. – Brooke conheça seu filho.

E depois de cortar o cordão umbilical, a enfermeira embrulhou o bebê em uma manta e o entregou a Brooke. Ele parou de chorar assim que chegou aos braços de Brooke.

- Nossa como é lindo. – Riu Haley.

- É. – Concordou Brooke chorando emocionada.

- E tão pequeno. – Disse Haley.

- É. – Repetiu Brooke.

- Como podem ser tão pequenos? – Perguntou Haley. – E como uma pessoinha pode ter saído de dentro de você?

Brooke riu:

- Oi Jamie. – Disse ela olhando para o bebê e segurando carinhosamente a mãozinha dele. – James Lucas Scott.

* * *

Finalmente eu consegui terminar de escrever esse capítulo, desculpa a demora. Eu provavelmente vou demorar a escrever o próximo, mas vou fazer o possível para ser mais rápido. Vou dedicar esse capítulo a Loo Lupin que me escreveu meu primeiro review. E dianehermans, eu sinto muito, mas não consigo escrever em inglês, mas se você conseguir fique a vontade para traduzir =D. Nesse primeiro episódio imaginem a Brooke como na primeira temporada, ruiva com o cabelo liso, mas a partir do próximo imaginem ela morena com o cabelo liso, comprido e com franja, como na terceira temporada eu acho, e a Haley neste episódio, morena e com o cabelo liso como no final da primeira temporada, e a partir do próximo episódio a imaginem loira do cabelo ondulado como na terceira temporada também eu acho, e o Lucas neste com o cabelo loiro e meio rebelde como na primeira temporada, e a partir do próximo como na sexta temporada. Acho que é só isso, ah se você também gosta de Gossip Girl leiam a minha outra fic "Aventuras da Elite". Perdoem qualquer erro. Se tiver mais alguma coisa que eu tenha pra dizer eu escrevo no próximo capítulo. E reviews.

Beijos


	3. O Tempo Passa, Tudo Passa

**One Tree Hill – Uma Promessa**

**O Tempo Passa, Tudo Passa**

Karen estava de pé na cozinha tomando uma xícara de café e olhando mais uma vez para a carta que tinha em suas mãos.

Era uma carta que tinha recebido de Lucas na semana anterior avisando sobre o seu retorno que aconteceria naquele dia, ele também dizia que tinha uma surpresa. Havia seis anos desde que Lucas partirá e Karen nunca mais tinha tido notícias suas, até aquela carta.

Karen pode ouvir os sons de Brooke e Jamie Scott descendo as escadas e escondeu a carta. Ela não havia mostrado a carta a Brooke e nem a ninguém, pois queria que fosse surpresa.

- Bom dia! – Disse Brooke para Karen quando esta entrou na sala de jantar.

- Bom dia querida. – Respondeu Karen.

- Bom dia vovó. – Disse Jamie sorridente.

- Bom dia meu amor. – Disse Karen se aproximando da mesa e depositando um beijo na testa do neto.

Então Karen sentou-se à mesa com Jamie e Brooke foi em direção à cozinha.

- Eu vou preparar o café. Jamie o que você vai querer de café-da-manhã? – Perguntou ela parando na porta da cozinha.

- Hã. – Pensou Jamie. – Panquecas.

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu Brooke.

- Querida não precisa fazer café porque eu já preparei. – Disse Karen.

- Ai que ótimo. – Animou-se Brooke.

- Oi família. – Disse Haley entrando na casa e indo direto para a sala de jantar.

- Oi Hales. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Bom dia querida. – Disse Karen.

- Bom dia tia Haley. – Sorriu Jamie.

- Bom dia campeão. – Disse Haley beijando a testa de Jamie. – Então o que temos pro café-da-manhã? – Ela perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Jamie à mesa.

- Eu ia fazer panquecas pro Jamie e torradas pra mim. – Respondeu Brooke da cozinha. – O que você vai querer?

- Hã. – Pensou Haley. – Pra mim bacon e ovos benedict.

- E pra você Karen? – Perguntou Brooke.

- O mesmo que a Haley querida. – Respondeu Karen.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Jamie querido por que você não vai pegar aquele desenho lindo que você fez ontem pra mostrar pra sua tia Haley? – Sugeriu Karen.

- Tá legal. – Disse Jamie saindo da sala de jantar.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – Sussurrou Karen para Haley.

- Sobre o que? – Haley sussurrou de volta.

- Lucas. – Karen não emitiu som, apenas moveu os lábios de maneira que Haley pudesse lê-los.

Haley arregalou os olhos surpresa quando compreendeu:

- O que aconteceu, você recebeu notícias dele? – Ela sussurrou.

Karen assentiu com a cabeça e entregou a carta para Haley.

- Depois a gente conversa. – Sussurrou Karen mais uma vez.

Haley assentiu e guardou a carta. E neste momento Jamie voltou para a sala de jantar com uma folha de papel na mão:

- Aqui está o meu desenho madrinha.

- Nossa, mas que desenho mais lindo Jamie. – Disse Haley pegando a folha nas mãos. – Mas esse menino é um artista. Me fala quem são.

- Esse sou eu, essa é a mamãe, essa é a vovó, essa é você, esse é o tio Jake, a tia Millicent, a tia Rachel, o tio Mouth e o tio Skills. – Respondeu Jamie apontando para cada pessoa no desenho.

- Nossa, mas tá todo mundo aqui. – Riu Haley. – E esse aqui quem é? – Ela perguntou apontando para uma das pessoas no desenho.

- Esse é o meu pai. – Respondeu Jamie.

- E é assim que você o imagina? – Perguntou Haley.

- Pelo que eu vejo nas fotos. – Jamie deu de ombros. – Está parecido com ele tia Haley?

- Está sim meu amor. – Respondeu Haley passando a mão pelos cabelos de Jamie. – Está um desenho ótimo, merece um lugar de honra na geladeira.

Jamie sorriu.

Depois de alguns minutos Brooke apareceu com o café-da-manhã e os quatro tomaram-no e conversaram muito.

- Vocês vão pra loja hoje meninas? – Perguntou Karen depois do café.

- Só mais tarde. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Ótimo. – Sorriu Karen. – Haley será que você poderia ir comigo buscar alguns suprimentos que estão faltando no Café? - Karen olhou para Haley de maneira significativa.

- Ah claro. – Disse Haley entendendo.

- Se você quiser que eu vá com você, eu vou Karen. – Disse Brooke.

- Não querida. – Karen foi rápida em responder. – Quer dizer, fique aqui com o Jamie. Prepare o almoço, por favor. Acho que não vou chegar a tempo de prepará-lo. Mas você não precisa se preocupar, eu me encarrego do jantar.

- Sem problemas Karen. – Sorriu Brooke.

- Então vamos Haley? – Chamou Karen.

- Claro. – Respondeu Haley. – Vem príncipe, dá um beijo na madrinha.

Jamie correu abraçou o pescoço de Haley e depositou um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Nossa, mas que beijo mais gostoso. – Disse Haley. – Tchau meu amor. – Ela disse beijando a cabeça de Jamie. – E a gente volta pra almoçar Brooke. – Riu Haley.

- Até depois Haley. – Riu Brooke.

- Tchau querida. – Despediu-se Karen.

- Tchau Karen, até depois. – Disse Brooke.

- Até depois campeão. – Disse Karen.

- Tchau vovó. – Despediu-se Jamie.

Então Karen e Haley saíram da casa. Quando estavam no quintal Haley perguntou:

- Então o que está escrito na carta?

- Que o Lucas vai voltar. – Respondeu Karen. – Hoje.

- Tá brincando? – Surpreendeu-se Haley.

- Não. – Sorriu Karen.

- Meu Deus, eu não acredito. – Sorriu Haley. – A Brooke vai ficar eufórica. Ela sempre disse que ele voltaria, mesmo contra todas as probabilidades. Ela foi a única que sempre acreditou nisso.

- É. – Concordou Karen sorrindo. – Eu mesma já tinha perdido a fé há muito tempo.

- Eu nem acredito. – Disse Haley.

- Quero que vá ao aeroporto comigo. – Pediu Karen.

- Agora? – Perguntou Haley.

- Agora. – Respondeu Karen.

- Claro. – Sorriu Haley. – No caminho eu posso ler a carta.

- Isso. – Concordou Karen.

- A Brooke vai ficar tão feliz. – Riu Haley.

- Eu não contei nada pra ela ainda porque quero fazer uma surpresa. – Disse Karen abrindo a porta do carro.

- Claro. – Respondeu Haley abrindo a porta do carona.

**-X-**

No caminho Haley leu a carta e as duas conversaram muito. Estavam muito felizes.

As duas estavam paradas no meio do aeroporto esperando por Lucas.

- O que você acha que ele quis dizer com tem uma surpresa? – Perguntou Haley.

- Eu não sei. – Respondeu Karen. – Vamos descobrir.

- Acha que a gente vai reconhecer ele? – Perguntou Haley.

- Haley acha que eu não reconheceria o meu filho? – Riu Karen.

- Ah eu não sei. – Haley deu de ombros. – A gente não o vê há seis anos. Ele deve ter mudado nesse tempo. Eu mudei, a Brooke mudou, o Jake mudou, todos nós mudamos. Ele também deve ter mudado. Pode estar muito diferente.

- Haley eu vou reconhecer o meu filho não importa o quanto ele tenha mudado. – Garantiu Karen.

- Mas e se ele tiver pintado o cabelo de preto, deixado crescer, colocado um monte de piercings e feito um monte de tatuagens, tipo um metaleiro? – Perguntou Haley.

Karen olhou para ela com um olhar que dizia "Sério?".

- Tem razão. – Disse Haley. – E além do mais ele vai estar com o Keith né. – Haley sorriu maliciosa e Karen sorriu divertida.

Neste momento Lucas apareceu. Ele olhou ao redor e então avistou a mãe e Haley. Ele sorriu, ajeitou a alça da mala no ombro e foi em direção à elas.

Karen e Haley sorriram.

Lucas abraçou Karen que o segurou por longos minutos e apertou bem forte o abraço.

- Meu garoto. – Ela disse com os olhos marejados. – Há quanto tempo.

- Senti sua falta. – Disse Lucas ainda abraçado a mãe.

- Se você sentiu imagine eu. - Disse Karen.

Então os dois se soltaram e sorriram uma para o outro. Então Lucas voltou-se para Haley:

- Essa não pode ser Haley James. – Ele riu. - Caramba você tá loira.

Haley pegou no cabelo estranhando.

- Caramba você foi embora há muito tempo mesmo. – Ela riu. – Eu estou loira há tanto tempo que tinha até me esquecido que da última vez em que nos vimos eu ainda era morena. Aliás eu tinha até esquecido que eu já fui morena.

Os dois riram.

- Você está ótima. – Disse Lucas.

- Obrigada, você também. – Disse Haley.

Então os dois se abraçaram.

– Sem piercings. – Haley sussurrou para Karen que riu.

- Eu quero apresentar uma pessoa a vocês. – Disse Lucas separando-se de Haley.

Ele olhou para trás procurando.

Uma bela jovem de cabelos loiro escuro ondulados apareceu e olhou para os lados como se procurasse por alguém. Então seus olhos encontraram os de Lucas e ela sorriu. Então ele acenou com a mão para que ela se aproximasse, ela fez o mesmo na direção de que havia chego e depois foi em direção à Lucas.

- Ali está ela. – Lucas sorriu para Karen e Haley que estranharam a situação. – Mãe, Haley, está é Peyton Sawyer minha noiva. – Ele disse pegando a mão de Peyton quando ela se aproximou.

Karen e Haley abriram a boca de surpresa e ficaram sem palavras.

- Muito prazer. – Disse Peyton estendendo a mão para Karen.

Karen demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar do choque, então apertou a mão de Peyton.

- Ah claro, muito prazer. – Ela disse meio sem jeito.

- Peyton esta é minha mãe, Karen Roe. – Lucas fez as apresentações. – E esta é minha melhor amiga Haley James.

- Ainda sou sua melhor amiga? – Riu Haley antes de pegar a mão de Peyton. – Muito prazer.

- O prazer é meu. – Sorriu Peyton. – Olha o Lucas fala muito de todos vocês, eu sinto que já os conheço. É uma honra finalmente conhecê-los pessoalmente.

- Igualmente querida. – Disse Karen. – Então vocês vão se casar? Eu nem sabia que você estava namorando.

Lucas sorriu sem graça:

- É. Desculpe por isso.

- Sem problemas. – Ironizou Haley. – Mas um bilhetinho não ia fazer mal né? Um telefonemazinho de vez em quando.

- O Keith não me disse nada. – Disse Karen.

- É, eu pedi pra ele não dizer. – Respondeu Lucas. – Eu queria eu mesmo contar, pessoalmente.

- É recente? – Perguntou Haley.

- O noivado sim. – Respondeu Lucas. – O namoro tem alguns anos.

- E cadê o Keith? – Perguntou Karen.

- Ah, ele ficou em Nova York pra resolver alguns últimos problemas. – Respondeu Lucas. – Mas você não precisa se preocupar mãe. Em breve ele estará de volta e vocês vão poder realizar os planos de casamento que eu atrapalhei por tanto tempo. – Ele riu.

Karen sorriu fracamente.

- Oi. – Disse um belo jovem alto de porte atlético e cabelos pretos, vindo por trás de Lucas e Peyton.

Assim que Haley olhou para o rapaz foi como se o mundo tivesse parado.

- Hey Nathan. – Disse Lucas. – Vem cá. – Ele disse empurrando Nathan Sawyer para frente. – Este é meu cunhado Nathan Sawyer, irmão mais novo da Peyton. Essa é a minha mãe Karen Roe.

- Muito prazer. – Disse Nathan estendendo a mão à Karen. – O Lucas me falou muito da senhora.

- O prazer é meu. – Disse Karen apertando a mão de Nathan. – E eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo, mas nos últimos anos meu filho não tem falado comigo sobre absolutamente nada.

- É. – Lucas riu sem graça. – E essa é minha melhor amiga Haley James.

Haley estava olhando hipnotizada para Nathan. E quando ele colocou os olhos nela sentiu exatamente o mesmo:

- Oi. – Ele disse sorrindo meio sem jeito.

- Oi. – Respondeu Haley do mesmo jeito.

- Muito prazer. – Nathan estendeu a mão sorrindo.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Haley sorriu animada e tímida, aceitando a mão de Nathan.

- O Lucas me falou muito de você. – Disse Nathan. – Só não me disse que era tão bonita.

Haley riu sem graça:

- Você é muito gentil.

Lucas e Karen olharam para Haley e Nathan e depois se entreolharam captando alguma coisa no ar.

- Ah não se deixe enganar. – Advertiu Peyton. – Meu irmão não passa de um Dom Juan.

- É. – Concordou Lucas. – Eu pensei que tivéssemos feito um acordo Nathan. Nada de gracinhas com as garotas de Tree Hill.

- Eu só disse a verdade. – Nathan sorriu malicioso para Haley. – As fotos não te fazem jus.

Haley sorriu.

- É claro, na foto ela tava morena. – Lembrou Lucas. – E ela ficou incrível loira. – Ele sorriu para Haley que sorriu de volta.

- E na foto ela era uma garota. – Acrescentou Peyton. – Agora ela é uma mulher. Uma linda e bem resolvida mulher.

Haley riu:

- Obrigada, vocês são todos muito gentis.

- Agora vamos não? – Chamou Karen. – Nós podemos conversar em casa.

- Espera. – Disse Lucas. – Você ainda tá com o Jake?

- Você tinha que perguntar do Jake, né Lucas? – Riu Haley. - Não, eu não estou com o Jake. Estou solteira. Você estava certo. Assim que você deu no pé ele me chutou pra correr atrás da Brooke. Satisfeito?

- Tenho certeza que ele é um idiota. – Comentou Nathan fazendo Haley sorrir.

- E a Brooke? – Perguntou Lucas. – Casou com ele? – Ele se mostrou mais interessado do que devia e gostaria, e Peyton percebeu isso.

- Não a Brooke ainda está solteira também. Ela nunca deu mole pro Jake. – Respondeu Haley. – Bem feito, ninguém mandou me deixar por causa dela.

- Que rancorosa. – Riu Karen.

Haley sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Ninguém mandou você ficar com ele sabendo que ele gostava da Brooke. – Disse Lucas. – Eu disse que ele não era bom o bastante pra você. Você não me ouviu, tá aí, quebrou a cara. Bem feito.

- E ele ainda se diz meu melhor amigo. – Riu Haley.

- Senti sua falta H. James. – Disse Lucas.

- Eu também. – Respondeu Haley.

Então os dois se abraçaram e foram abraçados até o carro.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

_I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around_

_Eu cansei de esperar, questionando se você algum dia voltaria_

_My faith in you was fading _

_Minhas esperanças estavam se esgotando _

Brooke estava colocando o lixo pra fora quando Jamie chamou a sua atenção:

- Olha mamãe. – Ele disse deslizando na descida entre a casa e a rua, em seu carrinho de corrida.

Nesse momento Brooke viu um carro que vinha em direção à Jamie na rua.

- JAMIE! – Ela gritou.

Ela largou o saco de lixo no chão e correu até o filho que ainda deslizava na descida.

**-O-**

Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Nathan e Karen estavam no carro conversando e rindo. Lucas estava dirigindo e Karen estava no banco do carona, Haley, Nathan e Peyton iam no banco de trás. Quando Haley viu Jamie descendo em seu carro de corrida:

- AI MEU DEUS! – Ela gritou.

- JAMIE! – Ela e Karen gritaram juntas.

**-O-**

Brooke alcançou Jamie e segurou o carrinho.

**-O-**

Ao mesmo tempo Lucas viu Jamie e freou o carro com tudo.

**-O-**

- Amor você tá bem? – Disse Brooke tirando o capacete de Jamie.

- Tô mamãe. – Respondeu Jamie.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_Quando eu te encontrei nas redondezas da cidade_

Então Brooke levantou os olhos até o carro e seu olhar encontrou o de Lucas.

- Lucas? – Ela disse levantando-se.

**-O-**

- Brooke? – Disse Lucas reconhecendo-a.

- Essa é a Brooke? – Perguntou Peyton claramente insegura e preocupada.

**-O-**

Brooke encarou Lucas por alguns instantes confusa, ela pensou que estivesse sonhando.

- Mamãe. – Chamou Jamie.

Brooke saindo de seu transe tirou Jamie do seu carrinho.

- Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito, entendeu? – Brigou Brooke ajoelhando-se de frente ao filho.

- Tá mamãe, desculpa. – Disse Jamie.

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu Brooke abraçando o filho.

**-O-**

Lucas abriu a porta do carro e saiu como um tornado.

- Brooke? – Ele chamou sorrindo.

- Lucas. – Ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Brooke Penélope Davis. – Disse Lucas indo na direção da ex namorada.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_Romeu me salve, eu tenho me sentido tão sozinha_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Eu continuei esperando por você, mas você nunca veio_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_Isso está na minha cabeça? Eu não sei o que pensar_

Brooke levantou-se e estava pronta para beijar o amor de sua vida, mas Lucas apenas a abraçou. Brooke estranhou a reação no começo, mas logo retribuiu o abraço. Ela ficou ali sentindo os braços de Lucas ao seu redor novamente, a textura de sua pele, o seu perfume, a maciez de seu cabelo, exatamente como ela se lembrava. Lucas pensou que quando reencontrasse Brooke, ele já a teria superado. Ele não podia estar mais enganado. Ao ver Brooke de novo, tudo que Lucas havia sentido no passado voltou em um turbilhão. Seus sentimentos despertaram, como se nunca tivessem desaparecido, apenas estivessem adormecidos.

"Ela está ainda mais bonita do que da última vez que a vi." – Pensou Lucas.

Peyton, Nathan, Haley e Karen desceram do carro. Peyton assistiu a cena insegura. Karen e Haley se entreolharam receosas.

- Devíamos ter mandado uma mensagem avisando. – Sussurrou Haley.

Karen assentiu concordando.

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

_Porque nós éramos jovens quando eu te vi pela primeira vez_

Lucas separou-se de Brooke e sorriu:

- Meu Deus há quanto tempo. – Ele disse. - Você está ótima.

- É, você também. – Brooke sorriu e ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

_(A música termina)_

- Eu quero que conheça uma pessoa. – Disse Lucas animado. – Peyton. – Ele chamou.

Peyton se aproximou meio receosa, mas tentando disfarçar. Brooke ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela procurou por Karen e Haley e encontrou as duas com olhares que diziam "Eu sinto muito", o que só deixou Brooke mais confusa.

- Brooke está é Peyton Sawyer, minha noiva. – Apresentou Lucas.

Brooke rapidamente desviou os olhos de Karen e Haley e os voltou à Lucas.

- Noiva? – Ela perguntou confusa.

Mas Lucas pareceu não ouvir.

- E esse é Nathan Sawyer, meu cunhado. – Lucas continuou com as apresentações. – Gente esta é Brooke Davis.

- Peraí. – Disse Nathan. – Brooke Davis? Aquela Brooke Davis? A sua ex namorada Brooke Davis?

- É. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Como você fica noivo da minha irmã depois de namorar uma garota dessas? – Nathan pareceu indignado.

- Hã. – Indignou-se Peyton socando o irmão no braço.

- Aí. – Ele reclamou esfregando a mão aonde Peyton o havia socado. – Eu só tô dizendo a verdade. – Ele disse. – Ela é muito mais bonita do que você.

- Valeu Nathan. – Ralhou Peyton.

Lucas riu.

- Mas falando sério, o que tem na água dessa cidade? – Perguntou Nathan. – Todas as garotas são bonitas assim?

- Pior que são. – Riu Lucas. – Mas você já conheceu as duas mais bonitas.

- É. – Disse Nathan. – E elas envelhecem muito bem também. – Ele disse olhando para Karen.

- Obrigada. – Disse Karen. – Eu acho.

Haley riu e ela e Nathan trocaram um olhar.

- Bom encantado Brooke. – Disse Nathan pegando a mão de Brooke e depositando um beijo em suas costas.

- O prazer é meu. – Respondeu Brooke sem qualquer emoção.

- Ouvi falar muito de você. – Disse Peyton trocando o peso do corpo de pé.

- Jamie querido você está bem? – Perguntou Karen indo pegar Jamie.

Ela o pegou no colo e Haley ficou à seu lado.

- Estou sim vovó. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Ótimo. – Disse Karen. – Nunca mais nos assuste desse jeito.

- Eu prometo. – Disse Jamie.

- E quem é esse? – Perguntou Lucas sorrindo.

Karen e Haley olharam para Brooke, que demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- É meu filho, Jamie. – Disse ela finalmente.

- Seu filho? – Lucas mostrou-se mais decepcionado do que deveria. – Haley me disse que você não estava casada.

- Não estou. – Ela reafirmou.

- Viúva? – Ele perguntou um pouco mais baixo.

- Não. – Ela respondeu.

- Eu sinto muito Brooke. – Disse Lucas conhecendo a sina de mães solteiras em Tree Hill. – Gostaria de poder ter estado aqui para te ajudar.

- Eu também. – Afirmou Brooke.

Peyton assistiu a cena e comparou Lucas e Jamie, notando várias semelhanças.

Jamie desceu do colo de Karen e ficou do lado de Brooke, que colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Jamie ficou encarando Lucas e pensando no que fazer a seguir. Ele pensou várias vezes no que faria quando encontrasse seu pai. Mas agora não fazia a menor ideia.

- Quem é o pai dele? – Lucas perguntou baixo.

- É v... – Jamie começou a falar, mas Brooke colocou a mão em sua boca.

- Você não conhece. – Disse Brooke rapidamente.

Karen e Haley olharam para Brooke surpresas e depois se entreolharam.

- Ele não é daqui. – Brooke disse se atrapalhando um pouco com as palavras. – Ele é de Washington, veio pra Tree Hill um ano depois de você ter partido. E nós nos apaixonamos e eu fiquei grávida.

- E onde ele está agora? – Perguntou Lucas confuso.

"Alguma coisa nessa história não se encaixa." – Pensou Lucas.

- Boa pergunta. – Disse Brooke. – Ele me deixou depois de descobrir que eu estava grávida.

- Sinto muito. – Disse Lucas.

Brooke sorriu tristemente.

Jamie olhou de Lucas para a mãe e soube que havia algo errado.

- Eu tenho que arrumar a mesa pra o almoço. – Disse Brooke saindo de seu lugar.

- Eu ajudo. – Disse Haley seguindo Brooke.

- Vem Jamie você ainda tem que tomar banho antes do almoço. – Brooke puxou a mão de Jamie.

- Ah mãe. – Reclamou Jamie.

- Nada de "Ah mãe", vai guardar seu carro na garagem e depois suba para tomar banho. – Advertiu Brooke.

- Tá bom. – Bufou Jamie e foi arrastando o carrinho até a garagem.

- Vai almoçar na minha casa? – Perguntou Lucas gentil e confuso.

- Não. – Interveio Karen se aproximando de Lucas, Brooke e Haley. – Ela vai almoçar na casa dela. Brooke está morando aqui.

- Há quanto tempo? – Perguntou Lucas abismado.

- Desde que eu fiquei grávida. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Lucas confuso.

- Porque pros meus pais era inaceitável ser mãe solteira. – Ela respondeu.

- Eu sinto muito Brooke. – Disse Lucas empático.

- Está tudo bem. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Eu tenho que arrumar a mesa.

- Taí uma coisa que eu não achei que viveria para ver, Brooke Davis fazendo serviços domésticos. – Brincou Lucas.

- A Brooke é uma excelente dona de casa. – Garantiu Karen. – Me ajuda muito. Faz o café-da-manhã e o almoço, arruma a cama dela e do Jamie, e me ajuda a limpar toda a casa, e faz um excelente trabalho com a limpeza.

- Não posso acreditar. – Riu Lucas.

- E ainda por cima cozinha melhor do que eu. – Karen sorriu e Brooke riu.

- É verdade. – Concordou Haley.

Karen olhou para ela como quem dizia "Como disse?".

- Não que sua comida seja ruim. – Redimiu-se Haley. – É bem melhor do que a da minha mãe.

Nathan riu e os dois se entreolharam.

- Bom vamos arrumar a mesa. – Disse Haley. – Vocês vão guardar o carro e nós vamos arrumar a mesa.

Então Brooke, Haley e Karen entraram na casa, enquanto Lucas, Peyton e Nathan foram guardar o carro.

Assim que entraram na casa Brooke começou a chorar.

- Brooke eu sinto muito. – Disse Haley.

- Querida nós não fazíamos ideia. – Garantiu Karen. – Ele me escreveu uma carta dizendo que ia voltar com uma surpresa e eu não te disse nada porque queria fazer uma surpresa pra você. Mas eu nunca ia imaginar que ele estava noivo de outra. Ele nunca mais mandou notícias.

- Brooke eu sinto muito mesmo. – Consolava Haley. – Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa por você.

- Está tudo bem. – Disse Brooke tentando controlar o choro. – Vocês não tem culpa, não tinham como saber. Eu é que fui uma idiota. Poxa o cara desaparece por seis anos e eu realmente acho que ele vai voltar pra casar comigo? – Ela tirou o anel de noivado que Lucas deu à ela na noite em que a pediu em casamento e o entregou à Karen. – Toma é seu.

- Não querida. – Disse Karen devolvendo à Brooke. – O Lucas deu pra você.

- É e agora ele está noivo de outra. – Brooke chorou.

- Mas ainda sim. – Disse Karen. – Se for devolver à alguém que seja ao Lucas.

Brooke chorou ainda mais.

- Brooke por que você mentiu sobre o Jamie? – Perguntou Haley.

- Ainda pergunta? – Questionou Brooke. – O cara aparece quatro anos depois do prometido, noivo de outra, e eu ia me humilhar ainda mais dizendo que eu fui uma idiota que cumpriu minha parte da promessa e esperou por ele todo esse tempo?

- Mas Brooke o Jamie sabe que o Lucas é o pai dele. – Lembrou Haley. – Nós já falamos pra ele, mostramos fotos.

- Então eu vou ter que mentir pra ele também. – Disse Brooke engolindo o choro.

- Querida a cidade inteira sabe que o Jamie é filho do Lucas. – Lembrou Karen. – É só uma questão de tempo até que alguém conte.

- Então vou ter que convencer a cidade a mentir por mim. – Disse Brooke com um ar de superioridade que jamais usou em sua vida.

- Brooke a cidade te detesta. – Disse Haley.

- Mas adoram o Jamie. – Disse Brooke. – E detestam o Lucas tanto quanto me detestam. Eu só preciso convencê-los de que é o melhor pro Jamie, e realmente é.

- Tem certeza? – Questionou Karen.

Brooke suspirou.

- Haley vai buscar o Jamie, leve ele lá pra cima para tomar banho daqui alguns minutos. – Pediu Karen. – Mas por enquanto o distraia, e a Lucas e os outros. Eu e Brooke temos um assunto importante à conversar.

- Certo. – Concordou Haley.

Haley saiu e foi para a garagem.

- Venha comigo Brooke. – Chamou Karen.

Então elas subiram e foram para o quarto de Karen.

Brooke sentou-se na cama e Karen pegou uma caixa no armário. Ela pegou um livro, abriu em uma página específica e o entregou a Brooke.

- É o seu anuário. – Observou Brooke.

- E você sabe quem é esse? – Perguntou Karen olhando para o anuário.

Brooke olhou para a foto no anuário. Era de Karen bem mais nova com um rapaz no seu baile de formatura.

- É o pai do Lucas. – Afirmou Brooke.

Karen suspirou e sentou-se ao lado de Brooke na cama.

- Quando eu estava no colegial Dan e eu éramos apaixonados. – Ela começou. – Namoramos durante muitos anos, assim como você e o Lucas. Depois da formatura ele foi pra Nova York estudar. Eu não tinha as mesmas condições que ele, então fiquei. Dan me prometeu que voltaria em quatro anos assim que sua faculdade acabasse, e que nós nos casaríamos. Dan foi embora e nunca mais mandou notícias. E eu fiquei grávida. Meus pais me expulsaram de casa, meus sogros não me ajudaram, a única pessoa que ficou ao meu lado foi Keith. E cinco anos depois, Dan voltou, noivo de outra mulher. Ele rejeitou à mim e ao Lucas quando eu contei tudo à ele. Então eu entendo porque você mentiu Brooke. – Karen suspirou e fez uma pausa. - Não estou dizendo que você fez o certo, mas entendo porque você fez. Durante muito tempo eu me perguntei se devia ter mentido para Dan sobre Lucas. Ele se casou com Deb, rejeitou a mim e ao meu filho imaginando que teria outros filhos, o que não aconteceu já que Deb é estéril, e eu fiquei com o Keith. E não podia ter sido mais feliz ao lado dele e de Lucas. – Karen parou um minuto para pensar. – Mas se eu tivesse mentido para o Dan a SUA vida teria sido diferente. Durante anos eu rezei pra que você tivesse uma vida diferente Brooke, eu fiz o que pude para o que aconteceu comigo não acontecesse com você, e aqui está você, sofrendo do mesmo destino que o meu. Quando você apareceu na minha porta àquela noite, além de tudo, essa foi a principal razão de eu ter te acolhido. Não queria que passasse pelo mesmo que eu passei. Mas o destino é cruel, e você caiu na mesma armadilha. Se eu tivesse feito diferente, se eu tivesse mentido para o Dan, isso jamais teria te acontecido. Dan nunca se interessou por Lucas, porque pensou que ele teria outros filhos com sua verdadeira esposa. E dezoito anos depois, quando ele percebeu que isso já não aconteceria, ele veio atrás do meu filho. Se eu tivesse mentido sobre a paternidade de Lucas, Dan nunca teria vindo atrás dele e Lucas não teria ido para Nova York. Vocês dois estariam casados agora.

- Não pode se culpar pelo que me aconteceu Karen. – Disse Brooke. – Você não pode controlar o destino. Eu devo muito a você.

- Talvez. – Suspirou Karen. – Mas eu criei meu filho para ser diferente. Gostaria de dizer que meu filho não é como o Dan, mas ele acabou sendo igualzinho ao pai. Fez promessas que não cumpriu, engravidou uma pobre garota sem se casar com ela, nunca mandou notícias, deixou que ela tivesse falsas esperanças, pra depois encontrar outro alguém. Esse não é o meu filho, eu não o conheço mais.

- O Lucas é quem ele é, Karen. – Disse Brooke. – E você não tem nada a ver com isso. Fez o melhor que pode, e foi um excelente trabalho acredite.

- Mas não se preocupe Brooke. – Acalmou Karen. – Se a história inteira se repete, ela tem um final feliz. Houve uma luz no fim do túnel pra mim e com certeza vai haver uma pra você.

- Qual foi a sua luz Karen? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Não é óbvio? – Karen sorriu.

- Keith. – Suspirou Brooke.

– Keith. – Confirmou Karen. - Ele esteve lá pra mim quando ninguém mais esteve. Ele me apoiou, me deu amor, carinho, à mim e ao meu filho. E eu devo agradecer por não ter me casado com o Dan, porque o Keith é muito melhor do que o Dan jamais teria sido.

Brooke sorriu.

- Sabe Brooke eu só percebi como o Keith era bom pra mim, em como ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, e em como eu poderia ser feliz com ele, depois que me decepcionei com Dan. O seu Keith está por aí. Só tem que encontrar alguém que por amor, sempre esteve ao seu lado, e aceitaria o seu filho mesmo sendo filho de outro. – Karen olhou para Brooke de maneira significativa.

- Jake. – Disse Brooke compreendendo.

Karen sorriu:

- O Jake é o seu Keith. Pode não parecer agora, mas o seu fim e o de Lucas é muito recente. Esse rapaz faria qualquer coisa por você e o Jamie, ele ama vocês. O Keith era o padrinho de Lucas, e eu só consegui enxergá-lo quando me permiti deixar Dan ir. Você deve fazer o mesmo. – Aconselhou Karen. – Eu amo você como a uma filha Brooke, eu queria que se casasse com o Lucas, mas eu quero mais que você seja feliz.

- Como vou saber que o Jake é mesmo o cara certo? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Hum. – Pensou Karen. – Espere um sinal. – Ela deu de ombros.

Então Karen levantou-se:

- Eu não concordo com a mentira Brooke. Mas você é a mãe do Jamie, a decisão é sua. Se resolver levar isso adiante eu vou te apoiar.

- Obrigada Karen. – Brooke sorriu tristemente e as lágrimas voltaram ao seu rosto.

Ela entregou o anuário à Karen que o guardou de volta no armário.

Então Jamie entrou no quarto:

- Mamãe você não vai me ajudar no banho? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro meu amor. – Brooke sorriu controlando as lágrimas.

- Onde está a Haley querido? – Perguntou Karen.

- Lá embaixo com o tio Lucas, a tia Peyton e o tio Nathan. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Já está chamando eles de tio? – Riu Karen.

- É. – Respondeu Jamie. – E acho que o tio Nathan gosta da tia Haley e vice e versa.

- Por que acha isso Jamie? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Por causa do jeito como eles olham um pro outro. – Respondeu Jamie. – Do mesmo jeito que o tio Jake olha pra você.

- Esse menino é muito observador. – Disse Karen. – Eu vou ficar de olho nisso.

- Eu também. – Riu Jamie.

- Eu vou descer pra ajudar a Haley a colocar a mesa. – Disse Karen. – Você dá um banho no Jamie. E Brooke, pensa no que conversamos.

Então Karen saiu deixando Brooke e Jamie sozinhos.

Brooke suspirou:

- Querido senta aqui um minuto. – Disse ela colocando a mão ao seu lado na cama. – Eu quero conversar com você sobre um assunto muito importante.

Jamie foi em direção à cama e sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe:

- É sobre o meu pai e o tio Lucas? – Ele perguntou.

- É sim querido. – Brooke prendeu as lágrimas. – Jamie eu pensei que o Lucas fosse demorar mais tempo pra voltar, então eu teria mais tempo pra te contar isso. – Ela suspirou e segurou as lágrimas. – Mas amor o Lucas não é seu pai, eu menti sobre isso.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Jamie.

- Porque eu não queria que você soubesse quem é o seu verdadeiro pai. – Brooke mentiu. – Ele me magoou muito. – Ela começou a chorar.

- O que ele fez mamãe? – Questionou Jamie.

- Eu namorava com o Lucas quando eu estava estudando querido, e ele era muito bom pra mim. – Disse Brooke. – Depois que ele foi embora eu conheci o seu pai. E eu me apaixonei por ele, e eu fiquei grávida de você, mas ele me deixou assim que descobriu. E eu não queria que você soubesse. – Brooke chorou.

- Mas meu nome é James Lucas Scott. – Observou Jamie.

- Porque o Lucas foi muito bom pra mim quando a gente namorava. – Respondeu Brooke. – Esse foi o meu modo de homenageá-lo. Acho que no fundo eu sempre quis que ele fosse o seu pai.

- Entendo. – Disse Jamie.

- Me perdoa por ter mentido pra você meu amor. – Disse Brooke.

- Tá tudo bem. – Garantiu Jamie.

- Não está com raiva? – Brooke engoliu o choro.

- Mamãe você sacrificou muito por mim, todos esses anos. – Disse Jamie. – Está na hora de eu sacrificar alguma coisa por você.

- Meu amor nada do que eu fiz por você foi sacrifico. – Garantiu Brooke. – Eu te amo. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Jamie. – Eu também te amo mamãe. E jamais ficaria com raiva de você por mentir achando que estava protegendo a nós dois.

- Você é um garotinho muito especial. – Disse Brooke abraçando Jamie.

- Então a vovó Karen não é minha vó mesmo? – Perguntou Jamie separando-se de Brooke.

- Ah! Ela é. A Karen é como uma mãe pra mim Jamie. – Respondeu Brooke. – Agora vem cá. – Ela disse abrindo os braços e Jamie a abraçou de novo.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

- Prontinho. – Disse Karen colocando a última panela de comida na mesa.

- Devo confessar que estou ansioso pra provar a comida da Brooke. – Disse Lucas sentando-se à mesa.

- Você vai adorar. – Disse Haley.

Então Peyton, Nathan e Karen sentaram-se à mesa. Haley ficou de pé perto da porta da cozinha. Ela olhou desgostosa para Peyton que sentou-se no lugar de costume de Haley.

- Não vamos esperar a Brooke e o Jamie? – Perguntou Haley quando Lucas abriu a panela.

- Vamos sim. – Karen olhou repreendendo Lucas.

- Desculpa. – Ele sorriu tampando a panela novamente.

Então Jamie e Brooke entraram na sala de jantar.

- Já tomou banho meu amor? – Perguntou Karen inclinando-se para Jamie.

- Já sim vovó. – Assentiu Jamie.

- Ótimo, então vai comer. – Disse Karen dando um tapinha no bumbum de Jamie.

Jamie virou-se de costas para Karen e deu de cara com Lucas. Jamie não gostou do que viu, Lucas estava sentado no seu lugar. Jamie olhou para ele descontente.

Brooke sentou-se em seu lugar de costume, no canto da mesa ao lado esquerdo de Karen, que se sentava na cabeceira. Enquanto Haley e Jamie ainda estavam de pé encarando Peyton e Lucas, respectivamente.

Depois de alguns segundos Lucas reparou que Jamie o estava encarando.

- Que foi Jamie? – Lucas perguntou.

- Você está no meu lugar. – Respondeu Jamie francamente.

- Jamie. – Repreendeu Brooke.

- Não Brooke, o Jamie está certo. – Disse Karen. – Você está no lugar dele.

- É, e eu não queria falar nada, mas a sua namorada tá no meu lugar. – Acrescentou Haley.

- Haley. – Repreendeu Brooke. – Sua criança.

- Não tudo bem. – Disse Peyton. – Desculpa eu não sabia. – Disse ela levantando-se.

- É desculpa Jamie, eu não sabia. – Disse Lucas. – É que esse costumava ser o meu lugar.

- É costumava. – Disse Karen. - Mas isso foi há muito tempo, agora é o lugar do Jamie. – Disse Karen passando a mão nos cabelos de Jamie.

Então Lucas e Peyton se levantaram e Lucas sentou-se ao lado de Brooke, e Peyton ao lado dele. E Jamie sentou-se no seu lugar de costume, no canto da mesa, ao lado direito de Karen. E Haley sentou-se ao lado de Jamie, e desta vez tinha Nathan ao seu lado.

- Vocês podiam ser mais crianças? – Questionou Brooke. – Eu sinto muito por isso. – Brooke disse à Lucas e Peyton.

- Tudo bem. – Riu Lucas.

- Vovó você coloca pra mim? – Perguntou Jamie dengoso.

- Mas é claro meu amor. – Disse Karen.

- Chama a minha mãe de vovó? – Perguntou Lucas.

Brooke prendeu a respiração.

- Sim. – Disse Jamie. – Ela ajudou a me criar e é como uma mãe pra minha mãe. Então ela é minha avó.

- Isso mesmo meu amor, eu sou sua avó. – Disse Karen gentilmente enquanto servia Jamie.

Brooke expirou mais calma.

- Jamie quantos anos você tem? – Perguntou Peyton.

- 6. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Ah. – Disse Peyton.

Mas em sua mente Peyton começou a fazer os cálculos, e mais uma vez comparou Lucas e Jamie. Mais perto de Jamie, ela notou ainda mais semelhanças que não havia notado de longe.

Lucas e Nathan não notaram nada de estranho na pergunta de Peyton ou na resposta de Jamie. E Brooke e Karen não notaram que a pergunta de Peyton era perigosa, se Brooke quisesse manter sua história. Mas Haley notou. Ela olhou para Peyton e depois para Brooke e Karen que não a olharam. Depois Haley olhou para Peyton de novo e notou a expressão de Peyton como se ligasse alguns pontos em sua mente. Haley deduziu que Peyton perceberá a verdade e logo contaria à Lucas, a mentira de Brooke não duraria muito mais.

- Jamie você já deu comida pro Chester hoje? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Não. – Jamie fez cara de culpado.

- E o que está esperando? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Quem é Chester? – Perguntou Lucas.

- O meu coelho de estimação. – Sorriu Jamie.

- Eu não podia ter um cachorro, mas ele pode ter um coelho? – Lucas perguntou à Karen.

- Você nunca teve o poder de persuasão que o Jamie tem. – Respondeu Karen. – E eu ia pagar pelo cachorro, a Brooke foi quem pagou pelo coelho.

- Injustiça. – Comentou Lucas.

- Você podia ser mais infantil? – Riu Karen.

- Jamie quando você vai dar comida ao Chester? – Perguntou Brooke. – Está esperando que eu dê?

Jamie não respondeu, mas fez uma cara de travessura.

- Deixa que eu dou. – Disse Haley.

- Nem pensar. Vocês estão mimando demais esse menino, ele precisa criar responsabilidade. – Disse Brooke. – Jamie quando eu comprei o coelho eu disse que ia te ajudar, mas você tinha que tomar conta dele.

- Eu sei mamãe. – Desculpou-se Jamie.

- Tudo bem. – Garantiu Brooke. – Mas assim que terminarmos de almoçar você vai dar comida ao Chester.

- Tá mamãe. – Concordou Jamie.

Lucas conheceu um lado de Brooke que ele ainda não conhecia. O lado mãe de família. Lucas nunca pensou que Brooke seria uma boa dona de casa, mas lá estava ela. Ela preparou o almoço, ajudou Karen a cuidar da casa todos esses anos e era óbvio que era uma boa mãe. No pouco tempo em que Lucas esteve com Brooke e Jamie, ele percebeu que os dois tinham uma boa relação. A reação de Brooke no jardim deixou claro que era uma mãe preocupada, preocupada com a segurança do filho. A reação de Brooke no almoço deixou claro que ela era uma mãe preocupada, preocupada com a educação e o caráter do filho. E Brooke também tratou de Jamie com muito carinho apesar de repreendê-lo. E Jamie era um garotinho esperto e sociável, não seria assim se não tivesse sido bem criado. E ele respeitava à Brooke e a amava. Qualquer um poderia ver que tinham uma excelente relação.

Conhecer esse lado de Brooke surpreendeu Lucas. Ele nunca a imaginou desse jeito. Uma das maneiras de se consolar pela dor de deixar Brooke ir foi pensar que ela jamais seria uma boa mãe e esposa. Agora que Lucas via como estava errado, ele se desesperava. Brooke era boa mãe, e boa dona de casa, sempre foi uma boa amiga e uma boa nora, quase filha, para Karen, e uma boa namorada, logo também seria boa esposa. Conhecer essa nova Brooke deixou Lucas ainda mais fascinado por ela.

- Você vai ao Chuck hoje ou ele vem pra cá? – Perguntou Brooke à Jamie.

- Eu vou pra lá. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Ótimo. – Disse Brooke. – Então assim que eu e a tia Haley estivermos indo para a Clothes Over Bro's eu levo você lá, ok?

- Tudo bem mamãe. – Respondeu Jamie.

- CLOTHES OVER BRO'S? – Gritou Peyton ao mesmo tempo que Jamie. – Você disse Clothes Over Bro's?

- É. – Respondeu Brooke assustada.

- A grife de roupas? – Perguntou Peyton.

- É. – Repetiu Brooke.

- Tem uma filial da Clothes Over Bro's aqui em Tree Hill? – Chocou-se Peyton.

- A matriz está aqui. – Respondeu Brooke.

- AI MEU DEUS! – Exclamou Peyton. – E você trabalha na Clothes Over Bro's?

- Ela é a dona. – Disse Haley mastigando.

- Você é a dona? – Peyton perdeu o fôlego.

- Dona e estilista. – Haley respondeu mastigando de novo.

- Eu não acredito que você é a dona da Clothes Over Bro's. – Disse Peyton.

- É. Eu, a Haley e a Rachel. – Disse Brooke.

- Vocês são sócias na Clothes Over Bro's? – Perguntou Peyton.

- Gente eu nunca vi ninguém usar o nome da loja tantas vezes em menos de cinco minutos. – Reclamou Haley.

Nathan gargalhou e Brooke, Lucas, Karen e Jamie deram um riso disfarçado.

- Ai desculpa, mas é a Clothes Over Bro's. – Disse Peyton.

- Quantas vezes já foram? Alguém tá contando? – Brincou Haley, fazendo Nathan rir de novo. - A gente tá te patrocinando?

- É que a Clothes Over Bro's é a minha marca de roupas favorita. – Admitiu Peyton.

- Sério? – Surpreendeu-se Brooke.

- É, é claro que é. – Garantiu Peyton. – Não é verdade Lucas?

- É. – Concordou Lucas. – Ela nunca para de falar das suas roupas cada vez que chega uma coleção nova, e toda vez que entra na loja não sai de lá com menos de três sacolas. Agora eu sei quem é a responsável. – Ele sorriu para Brooke que sorriu de volta.

- Suas roupas são incríveis. – Disse Peyton. – Totalmente inspiradoras. Eu sempre quis conhecer a estilista da Clothes Over Bro's. Nunca pensei que um dia ela estaria bem na minha frente.

- É, e que seria a ex namorada do Lucas. – Completou Nathan.

- Isso também. – Concordou Peyton sem o menor entusiasmo.

- Bom, obrigada. – Disse Brooke. – Eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Eu preciso conhecer a matriz. – Disse Peyton. – E você precisa desenhar o meu vestido de noiva.

Com essa última frase Lucas engasgou com o suco que tomava e começou a tossir.

- Uou. – Disse Brooke. – Vamos com calma, está bem? Eu te levo pra conhecer a matriz hoje, mas essa história do vestido vamos deixar pra conversar depois.

- Só eu acho que é esquisito a ex namorada de um cara desenhar o vestido de noiva da nova futura esposa dele? – Perguntou Nathan.

- Não. – Responderam Haley e Jamie.

- Só seria esquisito se um dos dois ainda sentisse alguma coisa um pelo outro. – Disse Peyton.

Lucas e Brooke não responderam e mudaram a direção dos olhares.

- Que horas você vai pro Chuck mesmo? – Haley voltou-se para Jamie mudando de assunto.

- Depois do almoço. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Mas antes você vai fazer o que? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Dar comida pro Chester. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Muito bem. – Disse Brooke.

O resto do almoço foi tranqüilo. Ninguém mais falou sobre o casamento de Lucas e Peyton, ou sobre o pai de Jamie, ou sobre o relacionamento de Brooke e Lucas.

Depois do almoço Brooke mandou uma mensagem para Mouth e Skills e os mandou as encontrarem na Clothes Over Bro's.

Então depois de deixarem Jamie na casa de Chuck, Brooke e Haley foram para a Clothes Over Bro's, seguidas por Lucas, Peyton e Nathan no outro carro.

- Eu não acredito que estou na matriz da Clothes Over Bro's. – Disse Peyton emocionada.

- Eu vou bater nessa garota. – Haley sussurrou para Brooke.

- Fique à vontade. – Brooke sussurrou de volta.

Então as duas entraram na loja e deixaram Peyton para trás observando a fachada, com Lucas e Nathan ao seu lado tentando convencê-la a entrar.

- Ei qual a emergência? – Perguntou Mouth.

- Oi queridos. – Disse Brooke cumprimentando Rachel, Millicent Huxtable, Mouth e Skills, seguida por Haley que fazia o mesmo.

- Olá meninas. – Eles respondiam.

- Preciso que façam uma coisa pra mim. – Disse Brooke depois de cumprimentar a todos parando na frente de Mouth e Skills. Haley parou ao seu lado.

- Que coisa? – Perguntou Skills.

- Convençam a cidade inteira a mentir sobre o nascimento de Jamie. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Mouth.

- Preciso que os convençam a dizer que o Lucas não é o pai, e sim um cara qualquer que veio pra cidade e foi embora assim que descobriu que eu estava grávida. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Tá. – Estranhou Skills. – Por quê?

Brooke e Haley suspiraram.

- O Lucas voltou pra cidade. – Respondeu Haley.

- Mas isso é ótimo. – Alegrou-se Mouth.

- Noivo de outra mulher. – Completou Haley.

- Não tão ótimo. – Desanimou-se Mouth.

- Não quero que ele saiba que o Jamie é filho dele. – Disse Brooke. – Por isso quero que todos vocês mintam. – Ela disse olhando para os quatro. – E convençam toda a cidade por mim.

- Mas o Lucas é o pai do Jamie. – Disse Skills. – Ele tem o direito de saber.

- E eu tinha direito a uma explicação que nunca recebi, não acha? – Disse Brooke com lágrimas nos olhos. – Depois de seis anos de espera o mínimo que eu merecia era uma explicação, mas nem isso eu recebi.

Mouth e Skills abaixaram as cabeças.

Eles foram dois dos poucos amigos de Brooke que restaram, e ficaram ao lado dela, depois que ela engravidou.

- Eu minto. – Garantiu Rachel.

- Obrigada. – Brooke sorriu.

- Eu também. – Garantiu Millicent. – Eu não conheço esse Lucas mesmo, não tenho que ter remorso nenhum por mentir pra ele. A única coisa que eu sei dele é que é um idiota que magoou minha chefe e amiga.

Brooke riu:

- Obrigada Millicent.

- Bom se a Millicent vai mentir, acho que eu também vou. – Disse Mouth.

- Bom então eu também. – Disse Skills.

- Obrigada meninos. – Disse Brooke. – E quanto a você? – Ela perguntou a Haley.

- Eu não contei até agora, não é? – Haley sorriu. – Quando você ficou grávida eu disse que ia te apoiar não importa o que você decidisse, não é? A promessa ainda vale. Eu ainda vou te apoiar não importa o que você decida Brooke.

- Obrigada Haley. – Disse Brooke abraçando a amiga.

- Mas como espera que convençamos a cidade inteira a mentir? – Perguntou Skills.

- Eu não sei. – Respondeu Brooke. – Façam o que tiverem que fazer, peçam, implorem, subordem, chantageiem, chorem, o que tiverem que fazer vocês fazem, mas façam.

- Tudo bem. – Mouth e Skills deram de ombros.

- Eu já falei com o Chase e a Mia, quando fui levar o Jamie na casa deles pra ver o Chuck, eles também concordaram em mentir. – Disse Brooke. – E a Karen também. E disse que vai falar com o máximo de pessoas que conseguir no Café. Mas eu preciso que vocês convençam o resto.

- Pode deixar Brooke. – Disse Mouth. – A cidade vai ficar quietinha.

- Obrigada garotos. – Agradeceu Brooke com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu nunca vou poder agradecer tudo o que vocês fizeram por mim.

- Não precisa agradecer Brooke. – Disse Skills passando a mão no braço de Brooke. – É pra isso que servem os amigos.

Brooke sorriu.

- AI MEU DEUS! – gritou Peyton entrando na loja, fazendo Mouth, Skills, Millicent e Rachel olharem para ela, e Brooke e Haley virarem-se na direção dela.

- Ai meu Deus digo eu. – Disse Nathan tapando os ouvidos.

- Eu não acredito que eu estou na matriz da Clothes Over Bro's, com as sócias fundadoras e a estilista da marca. – Emocionou-se Peyton.

- Eu juro que se ela disser Clothes Over Bro's mais uma vez eu vou dar um tapa nessa garota. – Sussurrou Haley.

- E não vou ser eu a te impedir. – Sussurrou Brooke.

- Ai meu Deus digo eu. – Riu Rachel. – Eu não acredito que estou mesmo vendo Lucas Scott.

- E eu também não acredito que estou mesmo vendo Rachel Gatina. – Disse Lucas abrindo os braços.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece. - Ela disse abraçando Lucas.

- Eu não acredito que você e a Brooke são sócias. – Comentou Lucas ao se separar de Rachel. – É como dizer que...

- Que você e o Jake são sócios. – Completou Haley.

- É. – Concordou Lucas.

- Só que isso não vai acontecer. – Garantiu Haley.

- Com certeza não. – Disse Lucas.

- É porque o Jake ainda odeia você. – Disse Haley. – E vai odiar ainda mais agora que você voltou.

- Não, a gente não vai ser sócio porque EU odeio o Jake, não porque ele me odeia. – Disse Lucas.

- Sabe, isso é muito infantil. – Disse Peyton. – Da sua parte e da dele, continuar guardando rancor de uma pessoa com quem você não fala há tanto tempo por uma coisa que aconteceu há anos.

- Não foi uma coisa que aconteceu há anos. – Disse Lucas. – Foi uma série de coisas.

- Ainda sim. – Disse Peyton.

Lucas virou os olhos e depois sorriu para Mouth e Skills.

- Mouth, Skills. – Ele disse cumprimentando os amigos.

- Há quanto tempo hein Luke. – Comentou Skills.

- Tempo demais velho amigo. – Concordou Lucas. – E como vão as coisas?

- Ah muito bem. – Disse Mouth. – E com você?

- Melhores impossível. – Disse Lucas. – Deixa eu apresentar umas pessoas pra vocês. – Ele disse aproximando-se de Nathan e Peyton. – Essa é minha noiva Peyton Sawyer, e o irmão caçula dela Nathan Sawyer. Gente esses são meus velhos amigos, Mouth McFadden, Skills Taylor e Rachel Gatina. E você eu não conheço. – Ele disse olhando para Millicent.

- Essa é Millicent. – Disse Brooke. – Minha assistente pessoal e grande amiga. Ela é nova na cidade, está aqui há três anos.

- Importada diretamente de Nova York. – Completou Haley.

- E já chegou arrancando corações. – Disse Mouth sorrindo para Millicent que sorriu de volta. – Millie é minha noiva.

- Uou. Que legal. – Disse Lucas. – Bom, muito prazer então, Millicent. – Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

- O prazer é meu. – Disse Millicent aceitando a mão de Lucas.

Então Peyton e Nathan também cumprimentaram Mouth e Skills.

- Bom nós temos que ir agora. – Disse Skills olhando significativamente para Mouth.

- Ah é claro. – Concordou Mouth.

Então ambos trocaram um olhar significativo com Brooke.

- Foi bom ver você de novo Luke. – Disse Skills.

- É, a gente se vê por aí. – Disse Mouth.

- Com certeza, a gente se vê em breve. – Garantiu Lucas.

Então Mouth e Skills saíram para resolver sua missão.

- Loja legal. – Disse Nathan.

- Obrigada. – Disse Brooke. – Millie onde estão os papéis que você queria que eu assinasse?

- Estão na sua sala Brooke. – Respondeu Millicent. – Eu mostro pra você.

Então Brooke e Millicent saíram.

- A Brooke ficou bem mais séria né? – Comentou Lucas.

- É. Chega uma hora que você tem que crescer. – Disse Rachel. – E ser rejeitada pelo pai do seu filho, por seus próprios pais e pela cidade inteira fez a Brooke endurecer.

- Que coisa mais triste. – Disse Nathan.

- É. – Concordou Haley. – Tenta ser mãe solteira em cidade pequena pra ver. Não é nada fácil. É por isso que eu nunca deixei o Jake avançar o sinal. E você deu muita sorte. – Disse Haley pra Rachel.

- Eu me cuido tá. – Brigou Rachel. – Ela é que não se cuidou.

- Haley, Rachel. – Chamou Brooke. – Eu preciso da assinatura de vocês aqui.

- Ok. – Elas disseram e foram para a sala de Brooke.

Lucas, Peyton e Nathan ficaram olhando para a loja e analisando os detalhes.

Lucas pegou um vestido da arara e o observou com atenção.

- A Brooke sempre foi boa desenhando e costurando roupas. – Ele disse. – Fez o vestido de formatura dela e da Haley. Mas eu nunca achei que ela transformaria o hobby em profissão.

- Muita gente faz isso. – Disse Nathan olhando para algumas peças de roupas.

- Ainda bem que ela fez. – Disse Peyton. – As roupas dela são incríveis. Ela tem muito talento.

- Oh Lucas, me fala aí, como é esse tal de Jake? – Perguntou Nathan.

- É um mauricinho chato, rico e mimado com o rei na barriga. – Respondeu Lucas descontente.

- Tá, mas ele é bonito, assim boa pinta? – Perguntou Nathan.

- Não. – Estranhou Lucas.

- E ele é do tipo inteligente? – Perguntou Nathan. – A Haley gosta do tipo inteligente?

- Você tá sondando os ex namorados da Haley? – Chocou-se Peyton.

- Shhh. – Ralhou Nathan. – Quer que elas escutem?

- Eu não acredito. – Riu Peyton.

- Ué, ela é uma garota interessante. – Disse Nathan.

- Nathan, nós fizemos um acordo. – Lembrou Lucas. – Eu traria você e você ficaria longe das garotas de Tree Hill.

- Não é culpa minha se as garotas de Tree Hill são super interessantes. – Defendeu-se Nathan. – Se eu não pegar a Haley vou pegar a sua ex você que sabe.

- Pegaria uma mãe de família? – Julgou Peyton.

- Uma mãezona gostosa, não vejo porque não. – Respondeu Nathan.

- Nem pensar Nathan. – Disse Lucas. – Fica longe da Brooke. E da Haley também.

- Mas eu gostei da Haley. – Garantiu Nathan.

- Como gostou daquela garota da loja de cópias? – Perguntou Peyton.

- Eu nunca disse que tinha gostado daquela garota, eu disse que tinha achado ela gostosa. – Defendeu-se Nathan. – Eu disse pra ela que não queria nada sério, não é minha culpa se a garota ficou obcecada por mim. – Ele riu.

- Fique longe das garotas de Tree Hill Nathan, elas não são como as garotas de Nova York. – Disse Lucas.

- Ah eu já percebi. – Concordou Nathan.

Então eles começaram a ouvir o barulho de um celular tocando.

- Tem um celular tocando. – Observou Nathan.

Eles olharam ao redor e Nathan achou o celular em cima de uma pilha de roupas.

- Jake Jagielsk. – Nathan leu o nome do visor.

O nome fez os pelos na nuca de Lucas se eriçarem e ele ficar tenso.

- Tem um celular tocando? – Perguntou Brooke saindo de sua sala.

- Tem. - Disse Nathan entregando o celular à Brooke.

- Obrigada. – Disse ela. – Oi Jake. – Ela disse atendendo e voltando pra sua sala. – E quando você volta? Eu estou sentindo a sua falta.

- O sonho do Jake se realizando. – Resmungou Lucas. – A Brooke sentindo a sua falta.

**-X-**

À noite todos estavam reunidos na sala de estar. A televisão estava ligada em um jogo de basquete, que apenas Nathan estava assistindo, Haley e Karen estavam desarrumando a mesa de jantar, Peyton estava escrevendo um artigo sobre a Clothes Over Bro's, Brooke estava sentada no sofá ajudando Jamie com o dever de casa, e Lucas estava observando encantado à Brooke e Jamie.

- Então se de três posições diferentes você fizer três cestas, quantas cestas você vai ter feito? – Perguntou Brooke atenciosamente.

Jamie pensou por alguns segundos e então respondeu:

- Nove.

- Isso. – Sorriu Brooke. – Muito bem. Viu você entende multiplicação.

- É muito mais fácil quando você explica mamãe. – Jamie sorriu.

Brooke sorriu feliz para Jamie. Era a primeira vez no dia que ela se sentia realmente feliz.

O sorriso de Brooke mostrou suas covinhas, que Lucas adorava. A cena fez Lucas sorrir também.

- Toc toc. – Disse Rachel abrindo a porta.

- Ei, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Eu vim ver o meu gatinho. – Respondeu Rachel. – Ele não foi à loja me ver hoje, então eu vim até aqui.

Jamie sorriu, deixou o livro no sofá e correu até Rachel.

- Oi meu amor. – Ela disse abraçando Jamie.

- Oi tia Rachel. – Respondeu Jamie.

Então Rachel deu um beijo na cabeça de Jamie e o soltou.

- Rachel querida quer jantar? – Perguntou Karen saindo da sala de jantar.

- Não tia Karen obrigada, eu já jantei. – Respondeu Rachel. – Eu jantei com o Owen hoje. – Ela sorriu e piscou pra Brooke que riu. – A Millicent me mandou entregar esses papéis pra você assinar. Estavam na pasta no arquivo então ela não viu.

Brooke pegou os papéis e começou a ler. Rachel sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá e Jamie sentou-se no colo da mãe.

- Só treze meses? – Perguntou ela lendo.

- Pois é. – Respondeu Rachel. – Eu também estranhei. Mas eles disseram que estão com alguns problemas de material e não podem garantir mais tempo do que isso, se quisermos depois renovamos o contrato.

Brooke deu de ombros e assinou os papéis depois de terminar de ler.

- Sempre leia atentamente um documento antes de assinar qualquer coisa Jamie. – Ela disse assinando.

- Tá bom mamãe. – Disse Jamie.

- Haley. – Brooke chamou.

- Que? - Disse Haley saindo da cozinha enxugando um prato.

- Mais papéis pra assinar. – Respondeu Brooke entregando os papéis para Haley.

- Ah tá. – Respondeu Haley pegando os papéis. Então ela voltou pra cozinha.

- Você tá até frequentando a minha casa agora? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Claro. – Respondeu Rachel. – Eu e a Brooke somos amigas agora. Aliás amiga...

- Ah eu sabia que você queria alguma coisa. – Riu Brooke. – O que você quer?

- Só um favorzinho. – Disse Rachel. – Sabe o meu vestido azul turquesa?

- Aquele que eu fiz pra você ano passado no seu aniversário? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Esse mesmo. – Respondeu Rachel. - Então ele tá com um rasginho do lado.

- De que tamanho? – Perguntou Brooke desconfiada.

Como resposta Rachel colocou a mão do lado do busto.

- Desde a perna? – Perguntou Brooke.

Rachel assentiu.

- Então você fez uma abertura gigante no vestido né? – Riu Brooke. – Como fez um rasgo desse tamanho?

Rachel olhou para Jamie no colo de Brooke. Brooke seguiu seu olhar e entendeu que não era um assunto a ser comentado na frente de crianças.

- Deixa pra lá. – Brooke comentou rindo.

Rachel riu.

- Então dá pra consertar pra mim? – Ela perguntou.

- Trás ele amanhã que eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer. – Respondeu Brooke. – Mas depois de tantos anos trabalhando com moda, você já devia entender um pouco de costura, né?

- Ah eu deixo essa parte pra você. – Rachel deu de ombros. – Você é o cérebro da companhia.

- SÓ TREZE MESES? – Gritou Haley da cozinha.

- SÓ. – Gritou Brooke de volta.

- E A GENTE CONCORDA? – Gritou Haley outra vez.

- SIM. – Respondeu Brooke.

- TÁ BOM. – Respondeu Haley.

- Viu? – Disse Rachel. – Cérebro da companhia.

- Cérebro da companhia. – Repetiu Peyton digitando em seu notebook.

- O que ela tá fazendo? – Perguntou Rachel.

- Eu sei lá. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Um artigo sobre a Clothes Over Bro's. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Ela pode fazer isso sem a nossa autorização? – Perguntou Rachel.

- Acho que não. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Ela não pode PUBLICAR sem a autorização de vocês. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Eu posso perguntar o que vocês estão assinando? – Perguntou Peyton olhando para Rachel e Brooke.

- Um contrato com um novo fornecedor. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Contrato com um novo fornecedor. – Repetiu Peyton digitando em seu notebook.

- Uooooooooooooooouuuuuuu. – Gritaram Nathan e Jamie se levantando. – Que cesta incrível.

- Ele nunca mais vai fazer uma cesta dessa. – Comentou Jamie.

- Esse time nunca mais vai fazer uma cesta dessa. – Completou Nathan.

- E eu perdi. – Resmungou Lucas.

- Dá replay, dá replay, dá replay. – Rezaram Nathan e Jamie. – Yes. – Eles comemoraram olhando para a televisão. - Olha lá, olha lá, olha lá. Uou. – Eles bateram nas mãos um do outro.

- Incrível cara. – Disse Nathan.

- Incrível. – Concordou Jamie.

- Então você gosta de basquete Jamie? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Adoro. – Jamie respondeu.

- Ele é igual ao pai dele. – Disse Rachel.

Brooke a fuzilou com o olhar e Rachel levantou as mãos como pedido de desculpa.

- Temos que fazer a divisão dos quartos. – Disse Karen entrando na sala com Haley.

- É verdade. – Concordou Brooke.

- Divisão dos quartos? – Estranhou Lucas.

- É claro. – Respondeu Karen. – Agora tem mais gente morando aqui, a Brooke dorme no seu quarto. Você não pensou que era só chegar, ir dormir e pronto, pensou?

- Na verdade pensei. – Admitiu Lucas. – Mas eu não esperava que a Brooke e o filho dela estivessem morando com você.

- Bom, mas estão. – Disse Karen.

- E como vocês estão divididos? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Bom, eu estou no meu quarto, a Brooke no seu e o Jamie no antigo quarto de hóspedes que agora é o quarto dele. – Respondeu Karen.

- Eu vou ter que sair do meu quarto? – Perguntou Jamie no colo da mãe.

- É claro que não meu amor. – Garantiu Karen.

- Que bom. – Disse Jamie. – Porque eu não quero ninguém dormindo na minha cama.

- Por quê? O que tem demais na sua cama? – Perguntou Nathan mexendo em sua bola de basquete.

- Como você é enxerido. – Disse Peyton olhando pro irmão.

- É uma cama de carro. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Ah sei! – Respondeu Nathan. – Eu sempre quis uma cama dessas quando eu era moleque.

- Você ainda é moleque. – Provocou Peyton digitando.

- Qual é Peyton, assim você me deixa mal. – Reclamou Nathan.

- Sou sua irmã mais velha, essa é a minha função. – Ela brincou sem tirar os olhos do notebook.

Lucas e Jamie riram. Peyton notou como a risada deles era parecida.

- Como vamos ficar então? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Brooke você quer ir pra suíte? – Perguntou Karen.

- Não. – Respondeu Brooke. – Acho melhor o Lucas e a Peyton ficarem com ela.

- Tem certeza? – Questionou Karen.

- Tenho sim. – Garantiu Brooke. – Se o Lucas não se importar, acho que eu prefiro continuar no quarto dele.

- Desde que eu tenha aonde dormir. – Brincou Lucas.

- Bom, então o Lucas e a Peyton ficam na suíte, o Nathan fica no quarto de hóspedes e você continua no seu quarto. – Disse Karen.

- E você e o Jamie? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Continuamos nos nossos quartos. – Karen deu de ombros.

- Mãe só temos três quartos na casa. – Disse Lucas. – Você descreveu pelo menos cinco. Quer dividir o quarto comigo e a Peyton e que o Nathan divida o quarto com o Jamie?

- Não Lucas. Eu quero que cada um fique no seu próprio quarto. – Respondeu Karen.

- Eu estou confuso. – Admitiu Lucas.

- Muita coisa mudou desde que você foi embora Lucas. – Começou Karen. – Eu e a Brooke fizemos umas pequenas reformas, temos quatro quartos a mais agora.

- Sério? – Surpreendeu-se Lucas. – Como eu não vi isso?

- Você não subiu. – Respondeu Haley.

- A Clothes Over Bro's dá um excelente lucro. – Disse Karen. – Juntando isso ao que eu tiro do Café, deu pra fazer bastante coisa que não dava antes.

- Como me comprar um coelho, uma cama de carro, e um carro da hora pra mamãe. – Adicionou Jamie.

- Sim querido. – Riu Karen.

- Nós pretendíamos fazer mais reformas. – Disse Brooke. – Mas resolvemos adiar um tempo.

- Caramba. As coisas mudaram muito mesmo. – Admirou-se Lucas.

- É mudaram. – Concordou Rachel.

Então o celular de Brooke tocou e ela viu que tinha recebido uma mensagem de Mouth:

_Missão comprida._

"Eles conseguiram convencer a cidade." – Pensou Brooke aliviada.

**-X-**

Peyton estava sentada na cama da suíte enquanto Lucas estava de pé se arrumando para dormir.

Ela passou e repassou o dia inteiro em sua mente, pensando em Lucas, Jamie e Brooke.

Ela questionou se devia ou não contar para Lucas o que tinha percebido.

- Lucas? – Ela chamou baixinho.

- Que amor? – Ele perguntou.

- Você reparou no garotinho, o Jamie? – Ela perguntou.

- Uma figura, não? – Riu Lucas. – Muito esperto pra idade dele, não acha?

- É. – Concordou Peyton. – Mas fora isso, você não sentiu nada de especial com relação a ele?

- Ah pior que eu senti sim. – Admitiu Lucas. – Foi como se eu já o conhecesse, sabe? Eu senti uma ligação especial com ele.

- Não achou que ele parecia familiar? – Sondou Peyton.

- Não, acho que não. – Pensou Lucas. – Ah talvez. Talvez seja por isso que eu sinto como se já o conhecesse.

- É talvez. – Concordou Peyton.

- Mas por quê? – Perguntou Lucas deitando-se na cama ao lado de Peyton.

- Não por nada. – Peyton voltou atrás. – Acho que ele me lembra alguém, mas não sei quem é. – Mentiu ela.

Lucas deu de ombros e virou-se na cama para dormir.

**-X-**

Lucas estava na sala de estar, sentado no sofá escrevendo no notebook em cima da mesinha de centro. Ele não conseguia dormir. Foi um dia agitado e o encontro com Brooke foi mais difícil do que ele imaginou que seria. Lucas também não imaginou que conheceria o filho de Brooke, e que se apaixonaria pelo garotinho.

Lucas não parava de pensar em Brooke e em Jamie. Brooke estava ainda mais bonita do que da última vez que ele a tinha visto, e estava mais madura. Estava mais dura também, mas depois de tudo pelo que Brooke passou isso era natural. Mas por comparação, Brooke estava mais responsável, mais inteligente, mais prendada e mais humilde, e talvez até mais rica. Para Lucas parecia que todas as qualidades que ele tanto apreciava em Brooke se multiplicaram, e os poucos defeitos, de que ele tinha ciência, haviam desaparecido. Lucas estava se torturando mentalmente, "e se..." não saiam de sua cabeça.

E quanto à Jamie, Lucas o achou genial. Ele tinha achado o garoto muito esperto, inteligente, carismático, simpático e inspirador. Ele realmente sentiu uma ligação especial com Jamie, como se eles se conhecessem a vida toda, como se fossem de alguma forma ligados um ao outro. Lucas questionou se Jamie havia sentido o mesmo. Ele não conseguiu deixar de sentir inveja do pai de Jamie. Inveja porque ele era pai do garotinho mais incrível do mundo e porque sempre estaria ligado a Brooke, mesmo que a distância. Ele odiou o pai de Jamie, por ter a família dos sonhos de Lucas e não valorizar isso. Lucas daria tudo para poder ser o pai do filho de Brooke. Então Lucas odiou a si próprio. Por ter partido e perdido a chance de ser o pai de Jamie e o marido de Brooke.

Lucas invejou o próprio Jamie. Porque sempre teria o amor de Brooke indiferente do que acontecesse. Ele quis poder voltar ao passado, à noite em que se despediu de Brooke. Desejou voltar atrás e dizer que ficaria com ela, que eles se casariam e seriam felizes. Mas agora era tarde demais para isso. Brooke tinha a sua vida, sua empresa, seu filho e era perceptível que ela ainda amava o pai de Jamie mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. E Lucas tinha Peyton. A quem ele tinha pedido em casamento e jurado ficar junto para sempre.

Lucas estava tão mergulhado em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando Brooke desceu as escadas.

- Lucas? – Ela chamou depois de descer o último degrau.

- Oi? – Ele disse saindo de seus pensamentos. – Ah! Brooke, oi.

- Oi. – Ela riu. – Não consegue dormir?

- Não. – Ele admitiu. – E você?

- É, também não. – Ela admitiu.

- Dia agitado. – Disse Lucas.

- É. – Concordou Brooke.

Brooke sentou-se na poltrona perto do sofá.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou.

- Ah escrevendo. – Lucas deu de ombros.

- Ainda escreve quando está agitado? – Ela perguntou.

- Você não é a única que transformou seu hobby em carreira. – Ele sorriu.

- Sério? – Os olhos de Brooke brilharam.

- É. – Lucas sorriu.

- Já tem alguma coisa publicada? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Só alguns contos. – Disse Lucas. – Estou escrevendo meu primeiro livro.

- Como se chama? – Perguntou ela.

- Vai saber quando for publicado. – Brincou Lucas fazendo Brooke sorrir.

Lucas percebeu que mesmo com o tempo que havia passado ainda era fácil conversar com Brooke, como na primeira vez em que se viram, no jardim de infância. Era algo natural.

- É sobre o que? – Ela perguntou.

- Vai ser uma das primeiras a saber eu prometo. – Disse Lucas. – Mas na hora certa.

- É coisa de escritor né? – Sorriu Brooke. – Não falar sobre suas obras antes da hora.

- É. – Lucas assentiu. – Mas não se preocupe, vai receber uma cópia. Você é parte importante disso.

- Sou? – Surpreendeu-se Brooke.

- É. – Garantiu Lucas.

E por um breve momento os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas encarando um ao outro. Não foi um silêncio constrangedor, foi um momento em que ambos mediram suas atitudes e decisões ao longo dos anos, pensando no que valeu a pena, e no que não valeu.

- Já que estamos aqui sozinhos. – Começou Brooke. – Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te devolver.

Ela tirou, do bolso do roupão, uma pequena caixa azul escura, a colocou na mesa e a empurrou em direção à Lucas.

Ele pegou a caixa confuso. Quando a abriu viu o anel de noivado de sua mãe, o mesmo anel que tinha dado à Brooke seis anos antes, quando a pediu em casamento.

- Eu tentei devolver pra sua mãe. – Disse Brooke. – Mas ela disse que se eu fosse devolvê-lo à alguém, devia ser pra você.

- Brooke eu não posso aceitá-lo de volta. – Disse Lucas devolvendo a caixa à Brooke.

- Lucas é o anel da sua mãe. – Lembrou Brooke.

- E ela não quis de volta. – Disse Lucas.

- Ela ainda nem se casou. – Disse Brooke. – Tem direito a ficar com o anel.

- O casamento dela é só uma questão de tempo agora. – Garantiu Lucas. – E ela não quer o anel.

- Você está noivo. – Lamentou Brooke. – Devia dar isso a Peyton.

- A Peyton já tem um anel, ainda mais bonito do que esse. – Avisou Lucas.

- Mas é um anel de família. – Disse Brooke. – Devia ficar na família.

- Você é da família Brooke. – Garantiu Lucas. – Esse anel foi um presente, quero que fique com ele.

- Eu não posso aceitar. – Disse Brooke.

- E eu não posso aceitar que devolva. – Disse Lucas.

- Se não aceitar de volta eu vou entregá-lo a sua mãe. – Alertou Brooke.

- Ela não vai pegar de volta. – Riu Lucas. – Mas faça o que quiser com ele. É seu.

Brooke olhou para a caixinha e pensou em tudo o que aquele anel significava pra ela. Ele trazia muitas lembranças, boas e ruins. Então Brooke se perguntou se queria ficar com o anel.

Lucas se levantou e beijou a cabeça de Brooke.

- Boa noite Brooke. – Ele disse saindo.

- Boa noite Lucas. – Respondeu ela.

Depois que Lucas saiu e já tinha subido as escadas, Brooke reparou que ele havia esquecido o seu notebook, e que ele estava ligado. Brooke sentou-se no sofá para desligar o notebook. Mas quando viu a tela ela não pode. Um arquivo de texto estava aberto, era o livro que Lucas estava escrevendo, e Brooke viu o título:

_One Tree Hill – Uma Promessa_.

* * *

Finalmente consegui terminar o capítulo. Eu vou voltar a estudar agora, então vou ficar sem tempo, e o tempo que eu tiver quero dedicar a minha outra fic "Aventuras da Elite", então quero ver se resumo essa e consigo terminar logo. Ah! Na fic o Chuck é filho do Chase e a Mia que são casados e a Madison que ainda vai aparecer é sobrinha da Haley, filha da Quinn e do Clay, que também são casados, como é uma cidade pequena a maioria dos casais é casado. Perdoem-me pelos erros, errar é humano. Mas eu quero reviews.

Beijos.


	4. Inimigos Pra Toda Hora

**One Tree Hill – Uma Promessa**

**Inimigos Pra Toda Hora**

Brooke estava em pé de frente à mesa na sala de jantar batendo um bolo. Jamie estava sentado em seu lugar de costume de frente para a mãe, a observando. Brooke estava distante, não conseguia tirar de sua mente as coisas que havia lido no notebook de Lucas.

Então Brooke percebeu que o filho a observava e sorriu carinhosamente para ele e Jamie sorriu de volta. Mas olhar para Jamie apenas fez Brooke mergulhar ainda mais em suas lembranças e pensamentos.

- Bom dia. – Disse Peyton se aproximando.

- Bom dia. – Disse Brooke despertando.

- Bom dia. – Disse Jamie. - O tio Lucas ainda não acordou?

- Ele já está descendo. – Respondeu Peyton. – Posso me sentar aqui? – Perguntou ela puxando a cadeira ao lado de Jamie.

- Pode. – Jamie deu de ombros.

- Bom dia. – Disse Lucas entrando na sala de jantar.

- Bom dia. – Brooke não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

- Bom dia tio Lucas. – Disse Jamie.

- Amor você foi acordar o Nathan? – Perguntou Peyton.

- Fui sim. – Disse Lucas sentando-se ao lado de Peyton.

- Porque você sabe que se ele não for acordado passa o dia todo na cama e a noite na farra. – Reclamou Peyton.

- Você mimou demais o seu irmão. – Repreendeu Lucas. – Deixou ele ficar com você sem trabalhar e sem se responsabilizar por nada. Agora ele é um marmanjo que está acostumado a boa vida e ninguém pode culpá-lo.

- Eu sei. – Admitiu Peyton.

- Mas não precisa se preocupar, não tem farras em Tree Hill. – Riu Lucas.

- Ainda sim, se ele não for acordado ele não levanta. – Queixou-se Peyton.

- Então a gente acorda ele. – Disse Lucas. – O que está fazendo Brooke?

- Um bolo de chocolate. – Respondeu Jamie alegremente.

- Nossa, até bolo você faz agora? – Surpreendeu-se Lucas.

- Sua mãe me ensinou muita coisa. – Disse Brooke.

- Bom dia. – Disse Nathan sonolento.

- Bom dia. – Riu Brooke.

Nathan sentou-se perto de Brooke de frente para Lucas.

- Bom dia tio Nathan. – Riu Jamie.

- Nathan um garotinho de seis anos tem mais resistência a acordar cedo do que você. – Comentou Peyton. – Não tem vergonha?

- O garotinho de seis anos está acostumado. – Disse Nathan cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e deitando a cabeça em cima deles.

- Bom dia crianças. – Disse Karen entrando.

- Bom dia. – Disseram todos juntos.

Ela entrou na sala de jantar, beijou a cabeça de Jamie e sentou-se em seu lugar.

- Brooke precisa de ajuda? – Ela perguntou.

- Não Karen, está tudo bem. – Brooke sorriu.

- BOM DIA FAMÍLIA. – Gritou Haley da sala de estar assim que entrou na casa.

- Bom dia. – Disse Nathan levantando rapidamente a cabeça e sorrindo.

- Agora ele acorda. – Riu Lucas.

- Ela nunca bate? – Estranhou Peyton.

- Já não batia quando eu morava aqui. – Riu Lucas.

- Bom dia H. James. – Sorriu Brooke.

- Bom dia madrinha. – Disse Jamie.

- Bom dia meu amor. – Disse Haley beijando Jamie. – Ai que beijo mais gostoso. Me dá outro? – Então Jamie beijou o rosto de Haley. – Ai que delícia. Me dá mais um?

- Tia Haley. – Repreendeu Jamie.

- Ah por favor. Você é o garotinho mais gostoso da face da Terra. – Disse Haley fazendo cócegas em Jamie.

- Tia Haley você está me envergonhando. – Disse Jamie gargalhando tentando se livrar das cócegas.

Haley riu e foi se sentar. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Nathan perto de Brooke, que ainda estava de pé batendo bolo.

- Bolo de que? – Perguntou ela a Brooke.

- O favorito do seu afilhado, adivinha. – Brincou Brooke.

- Ai de chocolate o meu favorito também. – Ela esfregou as palmas das mãos uma nas outras e depois ela e Jamie bateram nas mãos um do outro por sobre a mesa.

Brooke riu:

- Haley o Jamie apesar da maturidade tem apenas seis anos, está perdoado, mas qual a sua explicação?

Haley riu.

- Bom dia. – Disse Jake entrando na sala de jantar com vários pacotes em mãos.

- TIO JAKE. – Gritou Jamie correndo para Jake.

- Ele entra sem bater? – Reclamou Lucas.

- A família não bate Lucas. – Devolveu Karen.

Jake largou os pacotes no chão e pegou Jamie no colo.

- Ei! E ai campeão. – Ele cumprimentou Jamie já em seus braços. – Lucas fiquei sabendo que voltou. – Ele disse desagradado.

- Já? – Perguntou Lucas sem olhar para Jake.

- Cidade pequena, as notícias correm rápido. – Respondeu Jake. – E a Brooke me contou ontem quando eu liguei pra ela. – Ele deu de ombros. – E quem são? – Ele perguntou olhando para Nathan e Peyton.

- Jake está é minha noiva Peyton Sawyer. – Lucas fez as apresentações sem olhar para Jake.

- Encantado. – Disse Jake estendendo as mãos para Peyton. – E meus pêsames.

- Jaake. – Repreendeu Karen.

- Desculpe tia Karen. – Disse Jake.

- Muito prazer. – Disse Peyton aceitando a mão de Jake.

Os dois se olharam profundamente e sentiram uma corrente elétrica percorrer pelos seus corpos quando se tocaram.

- E esse é meu cunhado Nathan Sawyer. – Lucas continuou as apresentações.

- Muito prazer. – Disse Nathan estendendo a mão.

- O prazer é meu. – Disse Jake apertando a mão de Nathan.

- Ouvi falar muito de você. – Riu Nathan.

- É as coisas devem ter sido sérias entre vocês. – Disse Peyton.

- Nada que valha comentar. – Respondeu Jake.

- Que bom que você voltou tio Jake agora eu tenho com quem jogar basquete de novo. – Disse Jamie.

- Vai ser ótimo jogar basquete com você outra vez. – Garantiu Jake.

- Senti sua falta. – Disse Jamie.

- E eu quase morri de saudade campeão. – Admitiu Jake. – Vim do aeroporto direto pra cá.

- Nem foi ver seus pais? – Perguntou Karen.

- Não, quis ver vocês primeiro. – Respondeu Jake.

- E com vocês ele quer dizer Brooke e Jamie. – Zombou Haley.

- Eu não vou negar. – Jake deu de ombros.

- Trouxe presentes? – Perguntou Jamie animado.

- Jamie. – Repreendeu Brooke.

- Tudo bem Brooke. – Garantiu Jake. – É claro que eu trouxe garotão. Trouxe presentes pra todo mundo. Bom quase todo mundo. – Ele disse olhando para Lucas. – Desculpa Lucas, sem presente pra você. Quando eu soube que você tinha voltado já era tarde demais pra comprar alguma coisa.

- Que pena Jake. – Lucas virou os olhos. – Quem sabe da próxima vez.

- É. – Concordou Jake. – Da próxima eu te trago uma balinha.

- Que bom que voltou querido. – Disse Karen mudando de assunto. – Estávamos sentindo muito a sua falta. Uns mais do que outros. – Disse Karen olhando para Brooke que abaixou a cabeça sem graça.

Lucas observou a cena e ficou irritado.

- Eu também senti falta de todos. – Disse Jake. – De alguns mais do que de outros. – Ele olhou para Brooke que sorriu para ele.

Lucas virou os olhos.

Jake desceu Jamie e pegou os pacotes. Ele entregou o maior a Jamie.

- Esse é o seu. – Ele disse.

- EBA! – Disse Jamie abrindo o pacote.

- É a bola oficial do último jogo dos Bobcats contra os Knicks. – Disse Jake.

- Que legal. – Disse Jamie pegando a bola.

- Demais. – Sorriu Nathan.

- E... Uma camiseta oficial do time assinada por ninguém mais ninguém menos do que a lenda do basquete Michael Jordan. – Disse Jake.

- Uou. – Disseram Jamie e Nathan ao mesmo tempo.

Até Lucas ficou surpreso com o presente.

- Obrigado tio Jake. – Disse Jamie abraçando Jake.

- De nada meu pequeno campeão. – Disse Jake. – Agora o da vovó. – Disse Jake levantando-se e pegando outro pacote que ele entregou a Karen.

- Ah querido obrigada, não precisava. – Disse Karen abraçando Jake.

- Foi um prazer tia Karen. – Respondeu Jake.

- Agora ele é íntimo até da minha mãe. – Lucas virou os olhos e Peyton deu uma cotovelada nele. – Ai. – Ele reclamou e ela o repreendeu com os olhos.

- Ai querido é maravilhoso, muito obrigada. – Disse Karen abrindo o pacote e encontrando um vidro do perfume _Chance Chanel_.

- Eu lembrei que a senhora tinha comentado que queria um desse. Eu peguei o certo? – Perguntou Jake.

- É exatamente o que eu queria. – Sorriu Karen. – Não precisava.

- Já disse que foi um prazer. – Sorriu Jake. – Agora o da tia Haley.

- Eu já disse o quanto eu senti a sua falta? – Brincou Haley.

- O presente já foi comprado Haley, me bajular não vai melhorá-lo agora. – Riu Jake e Haley riu com ele.

Nathan ficou incomodado com isso.

- O que é, o que é, o que é? – Perguntou Haley abrindo o pacote.

- É o último livro do Nicholas Sparks autografado. – Respondeu Jake.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – Gritou Haley depois de terminar de rasgar o papel presente. – Eu já disse que te amo? – Ela olhou para Jake.

- Não recentemente. – Riu Jake.

- Eu te amo. – Disse Haley abraçando Jake e lhe dando um selinho.

Nathan virou os olhos irritado.

- E agora o da mamãe. – Jake aproximou-se de Brooke sorrindo e ela sorriu de volta.

Brooke entregou o pote e a colher com bolo para Haley e abraçou Jake.

- Senti sua falta. – Ela disse sinceramente.

- Eu mais ainda. – Confessou Jake.

Então eles se separaram e sorriram.

- O seu. – Ele entregou o menor pacote para Brooke.

- Tio Jake por que o presente da mamãe é o menor? – Perguntou Jamie.

- Jamie já ouviu falar que são nos menores frascos que estão os melhores perfumes? – Perguntou Jake.

- Não. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Mas é assim. – Riu Jake.

- É, e os mais caros também. – Concordou Nathan.

- É, deve ser uma jóia. – Deslumbrou-se Haley.

- É, mas é muito mais do que isso. – Disse Jake.

- É um anel de noivado? – Perguntou Haley animada.

A ideia incomodou Lucas.

- É uma caixa grande pra um anel de noivado. – Disse Brooke olhando para o pacote.

- Pensei que tivesse dito que era bem feito pro Jake a Brooke não ter aceito o pedido dele até hoje. – Lembrou Lucas a Haley.

- E eu disse. - Admitiu Haley. – Por ele ter terminado comigo pra correr atrás dela. Mas ele já passou tempo demais sofrendo por isso. – Riu Haley.

- Isso quer dizer que eu tenho o seu apoio? – Perguntou Jake.

- Quer sim. – Disse Haley.

- Ah então valeu a pena. – Disse Jake. – Tenho que comprar mais Nicholas Sparks.

- É uma excelente ideia. – Riu Haley.

- O importante é que agora eu tenho o apoio de todo mundo. – Disse Jake.

- Todo mundo? – Perguntou Lucas.

- É, todo mundo. – Respondeu Jake. - Jamie, Haley, os pais da Brooke, Rachel, Skills, Mouth, Millie e Karen.

"Até a minha mãe tá apoiando esse idiota?" – Pensou Lucas raivoso.

- Não que a opinião dos meus pais importe. – Lembrou Brooke.

- Mas pelo menos eu tenho a aprovação deles. – Jake deu de ombros.

"Acho que até preferia que não tivesse." – Pensou Brooke.

- Aí Brooke abre logo esse pacote, tá todo mundo curioso. – Disse Haley. – Anda Brooke, abre, abre, abre.

- Tá, to abrindo. – Disse Brooke abrindo o pacote.

Depois de abrir o papel Brooke encontrou uma caixa de joalheria e depois de abrir ela ficou sem fala.

- O que é? – Perguntou Haley.

Brooke foi caindo de boca aberta e Jake puxou a cadeira depressa pra ela se sentar.

- Brooke o que é? – Haley voltou a perguntar.

- Vejo que gostou. – Comentou Jake.

- É... é a minha... a minha pulseira? – Perguntou Brooke tentando formar frases. - A minha pulseira mesmo?

- Eu espero que sim. – Respondeu Jake. – Pelo trabalho que deu pra encontrar.

- O que é? – Perguntou Haley estranhando.

- É a minha pulseira. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Que pulseira? – Perguntou Haley.

Brooke entregou o pacote a Haley que arfou assim que viu a pulseira.

- Ai meu Deus é a pulseira da sua avó. – Disse ela.

- Como você encontrou? – Brooke perguntou a Jake.

- Me deu muito trabalho. – Admitiu ele. – Estou tentando rastreá-la desde que você a penhorou.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Lembra daquela pulseira que estava na minha família há gerações? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Lembro, você adorava aquela pulseira, nunca tirava do braço. – Respondeu Lucas. – Até colocou um pingente com os nossos nomes nela.

Peyton sentiu-se enciumada.

- É, pois foi justamente esse pingente que me fez ter certeza de que era a sua pulseira mesmo. – Disse Jake desgostoso.

- É tá aqui. – Disse Haley pegando a pulseira e lendo o pingente. – "Lucas e Brooke 4Ever".

- É sabemos o que está escrito no pingente Haley. – Disse Jake incomodado.

- Mas o que tem a pulseira? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Depois que eu saí da casa dos meus pais, eu fiquei sem dinheiro, tive que trabalhar no Café com a sua mãe, mas mesmo assim eu já estava morando de favor com ela, meu trabalho não pagava nada. – Disse Brooke. – Então eu resolvi abrir meu próprio negócio, mas eu não tinha dinheiro então eu penhorei as minhas jóias. Eu guardei a pulseira, porque ela era muito importante pra mim, mas quando eu precisei de dinheiro, não teve jeito, eu tive que penhorar a pulseira, ela valia um bom dinheiro. Eu tentei recuperá-la depois, mas já tinha sido vendida.

- E depois de anos rastreando essa pulseira eu finalmente consegui encontrá-la. – Disse Jake orgulhoso.

- E eu nunca vou saber como te agradecer por isso Jake. – Disse Brooke.

- A pulseira é importante pra você Brooke. – Disse Jake pegando a pulseira de Haley e a colocando no pulso de Brooke. – E você é importante pra mim.

"Como vou saber que o Jake é mesmo o cara certo?" – As vozes da conversa que Brooke teve com Karen no dia anterior voltaram a sua mente. "Hum. Espere um sinal."

- Obrigada Jake. – Disse Brooke.

Jake apenas sorriu fazendo Brooke sorrir também.

Então todos tomaram café-da-manhã e se arrumaram para irem à igreja.

**-X-**

Na igreja Lucas encontrou com todos os seus antigos conhecidos, que ainda estavam em Tree Hill e ele ainda não tinha encontrado, e apresentou Peyton e Nathan para todos eles. Os moradores de Tree Hill foram um pouco antipáticos, mas tentaram ser educados.

Brooke viu seus pais do outro lado da igreja e ela e sua mãe ficaram alguns segundos se olhando, até Brooke desviar o olhar e ir falar com Mouth:

- O que disse aos meus pais pra convencê-los a mentir por mim? – Ela perguntou.

- Prometi que todos nós votaríamos no seu pai nas próximas eleições. – Riu Mouth.

Brooke riu:

- Faz sentido. E promessa é dívida. – Disse ela. – Parece que meu pai vai ganhar as próximas eleições.

Os dois riram.

**-X-**

Depois da missa todos foram para a casa de Karen, incluindo Mouth, Skills, Millicent, Rachel, Owen Morello, namorado de Rachel, e Chuck Adams, melhor amigo e rival de Jamie.

Os garotos resolveram jogar basquete.

- Eu não sei se quero que o Jamie jogue com vocês. – Disse Brooke para os garotos que já estavam na quadra improvisada no jardim dos fundos de Karen se preparando para o jogo.

- Por que não, Brooke? – Perguntou Jake.

- Porque ele é só um garotinho, no meio de seis homens. – Respondeu ela. – Acho que o Chuck também não deveria jogar.

- Ele sempre joga comigo. – Lembrou Jake.

- É com você. – Disse Brooke. – Com no máximo o Mouth e o Skills jogando. E eu sei que você três tomam o máximo de cuidado possível com o Jamie. Mas tem três jogadores a mais e o Lucas está jogando. Isso pode ficar violento.

- Acha que eu machucaria o Jamie? – Ofendeu-se Lucas.

- Não é isso. – Garantiu Brooke. – Se fosse só você e o Jamie eu não me importaria, ou mesmo com mais pessoas e o Jake não estivesse jogando estaria tudo bem. Mas você e o Jake são muito competitivos, não medem esforços pra vencer um ao outro, não quero meu filho de seis anos no meio disso.

Lucas e Jake se entreolharam, não puderam discordar de Brooke.

- Mas mamãe eu quero jogar. – Disse Jamie segurando seu coelho Chester.

- E se eu e o Jake jogarmos no mesmo time? – Sugeriu Lucas.

- Isso é possível? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Bom, quando jogávamos pelo Ravens no Tree Hill High School nós jogávamos no mesmo time e nunca tivemos problemas. – Disse Lucas. – Dentro da quadra pelo menos.

- E o Jamie fica no nosso time. – Disse Jake. – Não tem erro Brooke a gente se comporta, eu prometo.

- Por favor mamãe. – Pediu Jamie.

Brooke olhou de um para o outro e os três fizeram caras de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirou Brooke.

- Yes. – Os três comemoraram.

- Mas se meu filho sair desse jogo com um arranhão que seja, vocês dois... - Ela apontou para Jake e Lucas. – estão super encrencados.

- Pode deixar. – Garantiu Jake.

- Ele vai sair do jogo do jeito que entrou. – Prometeu Lucas.

- Acho bom. – Avisou Brooke.

- Mamãe você torce por mim? – Perguntou Jamie.

- Claro meu amor. – Brooke sorriu.

- Com pompons e tudo? – Perguntou Jamie.

- Com pompons e tudo. – Confirmou Brooke rindo. – Eu vou lá ver se a tia Karen precisa de ajuda na cozinha e depois eu pego os meus pompons e venho torcer por você, tá bom?

- Tá bom. – Disse Jamie.

- Haley você vem comigo? – Perguntou Brooke.

Haley olhou para ela procurando algo importante. E encontrou. O olhar de Brooke dizia a Haley que ela precisava contar alguma coisa.

- Claro. – Confirmou Haley.

Então as duas entraram na casa e foram direto para a cozinha.

- Karen precisa de ajuda? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Não querida, está tudo sob controle. – Respondeu Karen. – Pode ir assistir ao jogo dos rapazes.

- Tem certeza? – Conferiu Brooke.

- Tenho sim. – Karen sorriu.

- Tudo bem então. – Disse Brooke.

Então ela fez um gesto com a cabeça para que Haley a acompanhasse.

As duas subiram e foram para o quarto de Brooke.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Haley fechando a porta do quarto.

- Eu encontrei isso aqui ontem a noite. – Disse Brooke entregando um pen drive para Haley.

- Um pen drive? – Perguntou Haley irônica arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não o pen drive Haley. – Discutiu Brooke. – Mas o que tem dentro dele.

- E o que você achou de tão importante num pen drive? – Questionou Haley.

- Um livro. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Um livro? – Repetiu Haley ainda irônica. – E daí, é o novo livro da J.K. Rowling?

- Não tem graça Haley. – Ralhou Brooke.

- Tá desculpa. – Riu Haley. – Então o que tem nesse livro?

- É o livro do Lucas. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Livro do Lucas? – Estranhou Haley. – O Lucas tem um livro?

– E é sobre mim. – Disse Brooke.

Haley abriu a boca pasma e ficou sem palavras.

- É um livro falando sobre a mudança do Lucas para Nova York e a nossa promessa, o nosso "termino", - Brooke fez as aspas com os dedos. – tudo Haley, tudo.

- Você já leu? – Perguntou Haley.

- Só alguns pedaços. – Respondeu Brooke.

- O Lucas sabe que você está com isso? – Questionou Haley voltando a si.

- Não. – Confessou Brooke. – Eu encontrei ontem à noite no notebook dele. – Disse ela, fazendo Haley olhar acusadora para ela. – Eu não estava bisbilhotando. Ele esqueceu o notebook ligado e eu vi o livro, daí não resisti em dar uma olhada, só isso.

- Brooke isso é invasão de privacidade. – Alertou Haley.

- Haley você não entendeu? – Perguntou Brooke. – Sabe o que isso significa?

- Não. Não faço ideia. – Confessou Haley.

- Quer dizer que eu posso saber de tudo. – Disse Brooke.

- De tudo o que? – Perguntou Haley confusa.

- De tudo. – Respondeu Brooke. – De tudo o que aconteceu com o Lucas nos últimos anos, do que fez ele mudar de ideia sobre cumprir a promessa, como ele me esqueceu, como ele conheceu a tal da Peyton, tudo isso, e mais.

- Por que você simplesmente não pergunta pra ele? – Questionou Haley.

- Porque eu não posso. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Mas desse jeito eu posso saber de tudo, se ele ainda estiver escrevendo eu posso até saber o que ele sentiu quando ele conheceu o Jamie.

- Brooke eu acho que você está entrando num jogo perigoso. – Avisou Haley.

- O livro fala sobre você também. – Disse Brooke.

- SOBRE MIM? – Gritou Haley. – O que fala sobre mim?

- Você vai ter que ler pra saber. – Brooke sorriu travessa.

- Liga logo essa droga de notebook. – Disse Haley mal-humorada.

- Não agora. – Disse Brooke. – Tá todo mundo esperando a gente lá embaixo, vai atrair suspeitas. Tem que ser em um horário quando estivermos completamente sozinhas, sem qualquer impedimento.

- E que tal hoje à noite? – Sugeriu Haley. – A gente espera todo mundo dormir, vai pra algum lugar onde não nos interrompam e o lemos.

- Eu acho uma boa ideia. – Afirmou Brooke. – Agora vamos antes que venham procurar por nós.

**-X-**

Quando Brooke e Haley desceram os garotos já tinham montado seus times. Como prometido Lucas e Jake estavam no mesmo time, e Jamie com eles, Nathan também tinha ficado no time deles, e no outro time estavam Mouth, Skills, Owen e Chuck.

- Não é nem justo. – Riu Lucas. – Nosso time é muito melhor.

- Não se gaba antes do tempo não Scott. – Avisou Skills.

Brooke e Haley, como haviam prometido a Jamie, estavam segurando os seus antigos pompons, os mesmos que usavam para torcer pelos Ravens quando estavam na escola. Nathan se aproximou delas sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Vai torcer por mim? – Ele perguntou sedutor para Haley.

- Isso depende. – Ela deu de ombros.

- De quê? – Nathan perguntou.

- Só se você estiver no time do Jamie. – Respondeu Haley.

- Que bom que eu fiquei no time certo então. – Disse Nathan se afastando.

Haley não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

- Olha cuidado com o Nathan. – Avisou Peyton. – Ele é meu irmão, e eu o amo, mas ele não presta.

- Não se preocupe. – Disse Haley. – Eu nunca me envolvo com bad boys.

- Mas eles são bons pra olhar. – Sorriu Brooke olhando para Nathan.

- Com certeza. – Concordou Haley e as duas riram.

- Olha ele é um pedaço. – Disse Rachel. – Se eu fosse você Haley eu tirava uma casquinha.

- Não a Brooke tem razão. – Disse Haley. – Esse tipo é bom, mas só pra olhar. Eu nunca me envolvo com galinhas.

- A Haley tem razão. – Disse Millicent. – Esses tipos são perigosos. Sei disso por experiência própria.

- É eles são bons assim de longe, só pra gente ficar apreciando. – Disse Brooke admirando Nathan. – Mas a Rachel tem razão, seu irmão é um pedaço. – Brooke riu para Peyton que a acompanhou.

- É acho que ele até que é bonitinho. – Concordou Peyton. – De boca fechada.

Todas as garotas riram.

- Eu acho ele engraçado. – Admitiu Haley.

- Sério? – Surpreendeu-se Peyton.

- Ah, é. – Haley deu de ombros.

O jogo dos garotos começou e elas começaram a assistir e a torcer, mas sem deixarem de conversar.

- Vai Jamie. – Gritou Brooke balançando os pompons.

O jogo seguiu e não foi surpresa quando o time de Lucas venceu. Mas Jamie ficou imensamente feliz, e Lucas e Jake ficaram felizes ao vê-lo tão feliz.

- Você trapaceou. – Ralhou Chuck.

- Não trapaceei. – Defendeu-se Jamie. – Você é que é um péssimo perdedor.

- Trapaceou sim. – Discutiu Chuck.

- Ei meninos o que eu falei sobre ficarem brigando? – Perguntou Brooke com sua melhor voz de mãe autoritária.

- Desculpa mãe. – Disse Jamie.

- Desculpa tia Brooke. – Disse Chuck ao mesmo tempo.

- Não vai acontecer de novo. – Os dois garantiram.

- Eu acho bom. – Disse Brooke mantendo a voz de autoridade.

**-X-**

Depois do jogo todos almoçaram e se divertiram muito o dia todo.

Os convidados foram indo embora um a um. Com exceção de Haley que praticamente morava na casa de Karen e só ia embora para dormir, quando ia, Jake foi o último a ir embora e deixou Lucas irritado com a intimidade que ele tinha com todos ao seu redor, e enciumado pelo relacionamento de Jake com Brooke e Jamie, especialmente Brooke.

Depois que Jake foi embora todos foram dormir. E Brooke esperou até ter certeza de que todos já estavam dormindo, colocou um casaco e umas botas por cima do pijama e desceu.

Haley já estava a sua espera, na varanda no mesmo estado, com um casaco e botas por cima do pijama.

- Você demorou. – Reclamou Haley depois que Brooke fechou a porta.

- Tinha que ter certeza que todos estavam dormindo. – Explicou Brooke.

- E estão? – Confirmou Haley.

- Estão. – Brooke assentiu.

- E para onde nós vamos? – Perguntou Haley.

- Vem comigo. – Chamou Brooke descendo as escadas da varanda.

**-X-**

As duas estacionaram o carro perto do lago e desceram. O lugar era o mesmo em que Lucas a havia pedido em casamento.

Brooke sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore e encostou-se no tronco e Haley sentou-se de frente para ela.

Brooke ligou o notebook e colocou o pen drive abrindo o arquivo do livro.

- Acho que esse lugar é apropriado, porque foi aqui que tudo começou. – Disse Brooke.

Haley assentiu.

- Estou feliz que esteja aqui comigo. – Disse Brooke à Haley. – Obrigada Haley, eu não conseguiria fazer isso sozinha, eu não conseguiria sem você.

- De nada Brooke. – Haley sorriu.

Então Brooke começou a ler o livro em voz alta.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Karen, Lucas, Jake, Peyton e Nathan estavam sentados à mesa de café-da-manhã.

Jamie entrou correndo e sentou-se em seu lugar.

- A mamãe não está no quarto vovó. – Disse ele.

- Mas como não? – Estranhou Karen. – A Brooke não é de sair sem avisar. Você olhou no banheiro Jamie?

- Olhei. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Isso está muito estranho. – Disse Jake.

- Relaxa mãe, aonde ela pode ter ido? – Disse Lucas.

- Isso é o que me preocupa. – Sussurrou Karen.

- Bom dia. – Disse Brooke entrando com Haley.

- Brooke onde você estava? – Perguntou Karen.

- Eu fui comprar pão. – Respondeu Brooke mostrando o saco de pão, que ela e Haley tinham ido comprar para ter uma desculpa para não estarem em casa de manhã.

- De pijama? – Observou Karen.

Brooke olhou para baixo e fechou o casaco.

- É eu fiquei com preguiça de me trocar. – Brooke deu de ombros.

- Desde quando Brooke Davis tem preguiça de trocar de roupa? – Brincou Lucas.

- Acontece com todo mundo um dia. – Disse Brooke.

- E você levou a Haley, também de pijama, pra comprar pão com você? – Questionou Karen.

Haley olhou para baixo e também fechou o casaco. Nathan olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Eu também precisava comprar pão lá pra casa. – Disse Haley.

- E comprou? – Perguntou Karen.

- Comprei. – Respondeu Haley. – Inclusive antes de vir pra cá eu já levei pros meus pais.

- E você também ficou com preguiça de trocar de roupa hoje? – Karen continuou com o interrogatório.

- Pois é. – Respondeu Haley.

Haley sentou-se à mesa e Brooke foi para a cozinha antes que Karen continuasse com o interrogatório. Mas Karen seguiu Brooke até a cozinha:

- O que aconteceu? – Ela sussurrou. – E não pense que eu cai nessa história de comprar pão.

- Sobe depois do café-da-manhã que eu vou te contar tudo. – Disse Brooke.

- Eu acho bom Brooke. – Ralhou Karen.

Então as duas voltaram para a sala de jantar.

- Bom agora que está tudo resolvido. – Disse Jake levantando-se e ficando de frente para Brooke. – Feliz aniversário. – Ele disse entregando um buquê de flores para Brooke.

Brooke pegou as flores, sorriu e abraçou Jake que a beijou no rosto.

- Obrigada querido. – Disse afastando-se de Jake. – São lindas.

- Ai esqueci o seu presente lá em casa. – Disse Haley saindo da casa.

- Em minha defesa eu não sabia que seria seu aniversário até ontem à noite. – Disse Nathan levantando-se de seu lugar e indo abraçar Brooke. – Então tudo o que eu tenho pra te dar é um feliz aniversário.

- Obrigada Nathan. – Disse Brooke o abraçando. – É mais do que o suficiente pra mim.

- Parabéns querida. – Disse Karen abraçando Brooke. – Pra você eu só desejo tudo de melhor.

- E eu o mesmo a você. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Parabéns Brooke. – Disse Peyton.

- Obrigada. – Brooke sorriu.

Lucas se levantou e ficou de frente à Brooke:

- Feliz aniversário, Pretty Girl. – Disse ele.

Brooke sorriu à menção do antigo apelido e Lucas a abraçou. Eles ficaram naquele abraço por alguns segundos tentando guardar na memória cada pequeno detalhe.

Jake e Peyton ficaram enciumados e Jamie tentou não gostar da situação.

Jamie queria acreditar que Lucas não era seu pai, ele queria ficar ao lado de Jake e convencer a mãe a se casar com ele. Mas desde o momento em que viu Lucas, Jamie não conseguia deixar de sentir uma forte ligação com ele, e não conseguia não ficar feliz com ainda visível afeição entre Brooke e Lucas.

- Obrigada Lucas. – Disse Brooke separando-se dele.

- Não há de que. – Lucas sorriu.

- Eu vou colocar as flores em um vaso e me trocar. – Disse Brooke.

- Eu ajudo você. – Disse Karen.

- Mas antes... – Disse Jamie levantando-se de sua cadeira e correndo para a mãe. – Feliz aniversário mamãe. – Ele disse abraçando Brooke. – Que esse seja apenas mais um entre muitos. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo meu amor. – Respondeu Brooke. – E muito obrigada.

Brooke sorriu para Jamie, então ela e Karen subiram.

- Então o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Karen quando as duas chegaram ao quarto.

Brooke fechou a porta do quarto antes de começar a falar:

- Primeiro você tem que prometer que não vai se zangar.

- Brooke o que você fez? – Perguntou Karen já se exaltando.

- Eu não falo enquanto você não se acalmar. – Disse Brooke.

- Tudo bem. – Karen respirou fundo. – Então o que aconteceu?

- O Lucas está escrevendo um livro. – Começou Brooke. - E é sobre mim.

- Como sabe? – Perguntou Karen.

- Por que eu roubei o livro e eu e a Haley saímos de casa quando todo mundo já estava dormindo pra lê-lo. – Respondeu Brooke num jato de palavras.

- VOCÊS O QUE? – Gritou Karen.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – Disse Brooke se aproximando de Karen. – Hoje é meu aniversário. Não pode ficar zangada comigo no dia do meu aniversário.

Karen suspirou:

- Brooke por que você fez isso?

- Porque eu queria saber o que aconteceu com ele enquanto ele esteve fora. – Brooke deu de ombros.

- Por que Brooke? Pra se magoar mais? – Questionou Karen.

- Eu precisava saber o que ele fez, como ele conheceu a Peyton e como ele conseguiu me esquecer. Pra fazer a mesma coisa e tentar esquecer ele também. – Respondeu Brooke.

- E achou o que estava procurando? – Perguntou Karen.

- Ele não ficou com ninguém nos anos em que ele me prometeu que voltaria e não me esqueceu nesse tempo. – Disse Brooke. – Quando ele foi pra Nova York ele começou a fazer faculdade, então ele não poderia voltar antes de quatro anos, e ele não quis me contar porque ficou com medo de que eu ficasse com raiva e terminasse com ele. Daí um ano depois de ele estar em Nova York é que ele foi conhecer a Peyton, e ainda sim ele não ficou com ela até que se completassem dois anos que ele estava em Nova York, pra que ele pudesse ser fiel a mim, e o mais fiel possível a nossa promessa. E mesmo depois de ficar com ela, ele ainda ficou algum tempo pensando em mim. – Brooke contava mal parando para respirar. – Ele nunca respondeu as minhas mensagens porque seria mais difícil se habituar a nova vida se ele continuasse ligado a mim. Ele ficou preocupado com as mensagens que eu mandei, mas achou que não era nada grave. Quando ele viu que não conseguiu cumprir a promessa e não conseguiu me falar, ele ficou com a Peyton, esperando que eu seguisse em frente, porque ele sabia que depois de dois anos eu estava livre, tudo estava acabado, mas só depois de dois anos Karen, que foi o tempo em que nos comprometemos.

Karen suspirou:

- Brooke não importa o tempo que ele tenha esperado, não importa os motivos que ele teve. Ele não voltou, não cumpriu a promessa.

- Eu sei, mas... – Brooke começou.

- Não tem nada de "mas" Brooke. – Interrompeu Karen. – O Lucas está certo você está livre. Sua consciência está limpa porque você sabe que cumpriu sua parte no acordo, mas ele nunca cumpriu a dele.

- Ele disse que sentiu uma forte ligação com o Jamie desde o primeiro momento em que o viu. – Disse Brooke.

- O Jamie é um outro assunto a se resolver, que não tem nada haver com você e o meu filho. – Avisou Karen. – Mas você Brooke, você está livre agora e está mais do que na hora de você seguir em frente com a sua vida e esquecer o meu filho.

Brooke tinha lágrimas nos olhos:

- Eu não quero.

- Você PRECISA. – Alertou Karen.

- Mas... – Brooke tentou dizer.

- O Lucas seguiu em frente com a vida dele, Brooke. – Lembrou Karen. – Não importa quanto tempo tenha levado, ele esqueceu você, ele tem uma noiva agora. Está na hora de você fazer o mesmo.

Brooke começou a chorar, mas assentiu com a cabeça e Karen a abraçou, deixando-a chorar o que precisava para desabafar.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke, Haley, Jake e Karen estavam trabalhando, então Jamie, que já tinha voltado da escola, estava sozinho em casa com Lucas, Peyton e Nathan.

Ele estava sentado na mesa de jantar escrevendo e pensando com muita dificuldade.

- O que está fazendo Jamie? Dever de casa? – Perguntou Lucas se aproximando de Jamie com Nathan ao seu lado.

- Não é um discurso pra festa de aniversário da mamãe hoje à noite. – Respondeu Jamie. – O tio Jake vai dar uma festa surpresa pra ela hoje à noite lá na quadra do colégio e eu tenho que fazer um discurso, eu e algumas outras pessoas, mas eu não sei o que escrever.

- Escreve o que você está sentindo. – Disse Lucas sentando-se ao lado de Jamie.

- Esse é o problema, eu não sei como escrever o que eu sinto pela minha mãe. – Queixou-se Jamie.

- E você quer ajuda com isso? – Deduziu Nathan sentando-se de frente para Lucas.

- Sim. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Eu sou terrível com as palavras que não são usadas para cantar uma garota, então a menos que você queira escrever uma cantada pra sua mãe eu não posso ajudar. – Brincou Nathan.

- Eu não quero escrever uma cantada pra minha mãe. – Garantiu Jamie.

- Então eu adoraria poder ajudar, mas não posso. – Afirmou Nathan. – Mas o Lucas é escritor, ele é bom com as palavras, ele pode te ajudar.

- Você é escritor tio Lucas? – Perguntou Jamie.

- Sou sim Jamie. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Eu também gosto de escrever. – Disse Jamie. – Minha mãe disse que puxei isso do meu pai. Ela me disse que ele sempre escrevia quando estava, feliz, triste, zangado ou simplesmente agitado, escrevia ou jogava basquete.

- Ai Lucas igualzinho a você. – Comentou Nathan. – Agora eu já sei qual é o tipo da Brooke. Ela gosta de jogadores de basquete com alma de escritor.

- Então você gosta de escrever? – Lucas perguntou à Jamie ignorando Nathan. Mas no fundo as palavras de Nathan o haviam afetado.

- Gosto. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Então vai ser fácil. – Disse Lucas.

- Ainda não sei escrever como eu me sinto. – Lembrou Jamie. – Você me ajuda tio Lucas?

- Claro Jamie. – Lucas sorriu. – Sabe sua tia Haley também podia te ajudar ela é ótima escrevendo discursos, o discurso dela de formatura foi épico.

- É, eu vi no vídeo, a mamãe mostrou, foi sensacional. – Concordou Jamie.

- Depois eu vou querer ver esse vídeo. – Disse Nathan. – O Lucas sempre fala tanto desse famoso discurso, ainda mais porque é feito pela Haley.

- A tia Haley tem que escrever um discurso pra mamãe também. – Esclareceu Jamie. - Mas eu tenho uma ideia. – Disse ele. – O que você acha da minha mãe?

- Como assim? – Lucas perguntou confuso.

- Qual a sua opinião sobre ela? – Esclareceu Jamie.

- Ah. – Entendeu Lucas. – Bom eu sempre achei a sua mãe uma mulher linda, inteligente, divertida, ela sempre foi uma boa amiga, uma boa namorada, mas agora eu acho que ela é muito mais do que isso, depois de tudo o que sua mãe passou, acho que ela é forte, corajosa e vitoriosa, e parece que é uma boa mãe também.

- Ela é. – Garantiu Jamie. – E você tio Nathan o que acha da minha mãe?

- Uma gata. – Respondeu Nathan. – Assim, eu não conheço sua mãe há muito tempo, não dá pra ter uma opinião real formada.

- Então qual foi a sua primeira impressão dela? – Perguntou Jamie.

- Que ela era mais bonita do que a minha irmã. – Brincou Nathan.

Jamie e Lucas riram.

- Mesmo não conhecendo sua mãe muito bem Jamie, acho que ela parece ser uma mulher admirável. – Disse Nathan. – Depois de tudo o que eu ouvi sobre ela acho que o mínimo que ela merece é respeito, ela é realmente uma mulher muito forte.

Jamie sorriu.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntou Peyton entrando na sala de jantar.

- O Jamie está tentando escrever um discurso pro aniversário da Brooke. – Respondeu Lucas abraçando Peyton que ficou de pé ao lado dele.

- Aliás, nós estamos convidados para essa festa? – Questionou Nathan.

- A cidade inteira está convidada. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Mas eu não sou da cidade. – Lembrou Nathan.

- Mas está nela, não está? – Jamie sorriu e Nathan sorriu de volta.

Nathan também tinha adorado Jamie e ele achava que Jamie lembrava muito Lucas.

- Tia Peyton o que você acha da minha mãe? – Jamie arriscou perguntar.

- Acho que ela é ótima Jamie. – Disse Peyton. – Ela não é bem a Brooke calorosa que o Lucas me descreveu, é meio fria, mas depois de tudo o que ela passou é natural. Acho que ela é incrível, uma pessoa muito forte e uma verdadeira lutadora.

Jamie assentiu com a cabeça e pensou em tudo o que tinha ouvido.

- Tudo bem, então definam a minha mãe com poucas palavras. – Pediu Jamie.

- Uma desconhecida muito bonita e forte. – Disse Nathan.

- Uma ex namorada incrível e vencedora que eu jamais vou esquecer. – Disse Lucas.

- Uma ameaça em potencial e uma estilista incrível. – Disse Peyton.

- Uma ameaça? – Perguntou Lucas confuso.

- Deixa pra lá. – Pediu Peyton.

- Agora é a sua vez Jamie. – Disse Lucas. – Defina seus sentimentos pela sua mãe.

- A minha mãe é uma pessoa incrível tio Lucas, nada do que eu disser vai poder homenageá-la a altura. – Garantiu Jamie. – Ela é maravilhosa, e já sacrificou tanta coisa por mim, eu queria poder fazer por ela metade do que ela já fez por mim. Não existem palavras que possam expressar os meus sentimentos pela minha mãe. Gratidão? Amor? Isso é pouco.

Lucas sorriu:

- Acho que já tem o seu discurso Jamie.

Jamie pensou por um momento e sorriu:

- Acho que falta alguns pequenos detalhes. Pode me levar a três lugares tio Lucas?

- Que lugares Jamie? – Perguntou Lucas.

- O Café da vovó, a agencia do tio Jake, e a Clothes Over Bro's. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Eu te levo pra Clothes Over Bro's. – Peyton levantou a mão.

- Tem alguma coisa que você não tenha comprado dessa loja ainda? – Brincou Lucas.

- O Jake trabalha no que? – Perguntou Nathan.

- O pai dele é o dono do banco da cidade. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Então ele é banqueiro? – Perguntou Nathan.

- Não. – Respondeu Jamie. – Tio Jake abriu seu próprio negócio. Ele cria sites para outras empresas, ele está até criando um site pra mamãe.

- Que legal. – Disse Peyton.

- Bom então vamos. – Disse Lucas se levantando.

**-X-**

Lucas deixou Jamie ir sentado no seu colo no carro brincando de dirigir. Jamie adorou, era o tipo de coisa que sua mãe não o deixava fazer porque tinha medo de que algo lhe acontecesse e Jamie sonhou em fazer com seu pai.

Lucas, Jamie, Peyton e Nathan foram primeiro para a agencia de Jake, para que Lucas ficasse livre logo e também era o único dos três lugares que Lucas não sabia aonde ficava e Jamie teve que guiar.

Quando chegaram lá foram bem recebidos por Jake que ficou feliz por ver Jamie.

Mas Lucas não se sentiu a vontade e mais uma vez ficou enciumado pelo relacionamento de Jake e Jamie.

- O que posso fazer por vocês? – Jake perguntou sentando-se em sua cadeira e olhando para Jamie sentado na cadeira destinada aos clientes.

- Estou escrevendo o discurso do aniversário da mamãe. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Ainda não está pronto? – Estranhou Jake.

- Não. – Respondeu Jamie. – Eu preciso de ajuda. Estou recolhendo algumas informações. Então me diga tio Jake, qual a sua opinião sobre a minha mãe?

- Ah, sua mãe é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci Jamie. – Respondeu Jake. – Ela é forte, inteligente, bonita, atenciosa, dedicada, talentosa, uma pessoa maravilhosa.

- A defina em poucas palavras tio Jake. – Pediu Jamie.

- A garota dos meus sonhos. – Disse Jake.

- Nossa. – Disse Peyton com os olhos brilhando. – Só um homem muito apaixonado pode falar de alguém assim. – Ela comentou encantada sentada ao lado de Jamie.

Lucas e Nathan estavam de pé atrás dela e Jamie e a olharam como se ela fosse louca.

Jake sorriu e olhou para ela. Os dois ficaram por um longo momento assim apenas se encarando até que Lucas pigarreou:

- Então Jamie já podemos ir?

- Claro eu só vou falar com o tio Mouth e daí nós já vamos. - Disse Jamie saindo da sala de Jake.

**-X-**

Depois de deixarem a agencia, os quatro foram direto para o Karen's Café.

Quando chegaram lá Jamie foi direto falar com Karen enquanto Lucas ficou conversando com muitos de seus velhos amigos.

- Você tem muitos amigos aqui não é? – Comentou Peyton. – Eu nunca vi você com ninguém lá em Nova York além de mim e o Nathan.

- Eu não tinha ninguém em Nova York além de você, o Nathan e o tio Keith. – Disse Lucas. – Eu tinha o meu pai e minha madrasta Deb, mas não era a mesma coisa. A minha vida toda está aqui.

- Entendo. – Disse Peyton.

Lucas então se lembrou da conversa que teve com sua mãe no dia de sua formatura:

"ESSE lugar sempre vai estar com você. Só existe uma Tree Hill, e este é o seu lar. Se tudo der errado, você sempre pode voltar pra Tree Hill, sempre pode voltar pra casa." – As palavras de Karen ficaram martelando na cabeça de Lucas. – "Só existe uma Tree Hill, e este é o seu lar."

- Peyton posso te pedir uma coisa? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Claro amor, você pode me pedir o que quiser. – Garantiu Peyton.

- Será que você se importaria se nós nos casássemos aqui? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Não faço nenhuma objeção. – Riu Peyton. – Também não tinha ninguém em Nova York além de você e o Nathan.

- Obrigado Peyton. – Lucas sorriu.

- Aliás eu tenho uma ideia melhor. E se nós os mudássemos permanentemente para Tree Hill, casássemos e já ficássemos por aqui? – Sugeriu Peyton. Ela percebeu que Lucas pertencia à Tree Hill, assim como Tree Hill pertencia à Lucas.

- Está falando sério? – Chocou-se Lucas.

- Claro. – Afirmou Peyton. – Você é escritor pode escrever em qualquer lugar, eu também. Posso escrever artigos daqui de Tree Hill mesmo pra qualquer lugar. E você é muito mais feliz aqui em Tree Hill do que jamais foi em Nova York. Eu vejo isso. Nos três dias em que nós estamos aqui eu conheci um Lucas que eu nunca tinha visto em Nova York. Um Lucas tão feliz de uma maneira que eu jamais imaginei que você pudesse ficar. Você sempre foi tão distante, sempre foi como se você estivesse incompleto, aqui parece que você está completo outra vez, e não está distante está exatamente aonde deveria estar.

Lucas sorriu:

- Você é incrível, sabia?

- É eu sei. – Disse Peyton beijando Lucas.

- Mas e quanto ao Nathan? – Perguntou Lucas se separando de Peyton.

- O Nathan já está bem crescido já está na hora dele aprender a se virar sozinho. – Disse Peyton. – Ele pode ficar com o meu apartamento se ele quiser. Mas alguma coisa me diz que o Nathan não vai se opor tanto assim a ideia de se mudar pra Tree Hill. – Ela sorriu travessa.

- Acha que o Nathan deixaria a cidade grande e viria para uma cidadezinha como essa? – Questionou Lucas.

- Tenho quase certeza. – Garantiu Peyton sorrindo.

Então os dois se beijaram de novo.

**-O-**

- O que eu acho da sua mãe Jamie? – Perguntou Karen debruçando-se no balcão. – A sua mãe é uma pessoa incrível Jamie, simplesmente maravilhosa. Ela é admirável, forte, lutadora, dedicada, atenciosa, a Brooke é uma pessoa incomparável.

- Viu Jamie? Todos acham sua mãe sensacional. – Comentou Nathan ao lado de Jamie.

- Obrigado vovó. – Jamie sorriu.

- Ei mãe. – Disse Lucas chegando de mãos dadas com Peyton. – Eu tenho uma novidade pra te contar. Eu e a Peyton resolvemos morar aqui em Tree Hill.

- Querido isso é maravilhoso. – Karen sorriu sinceramente. – Vai ser maravilhoso ter meu filho perto de mim outra vez. – Ela saiu de trás do balcão e abraçou Lucas.

Karen ficou verdadeiramente feliz com a ideia de ter seu filho por perto mais uma vez. Mas depois ela se lembrou de Brooke e pensou em como isso afetaria sua filha de consideração.

Jamie ficou feliz por ter Lucas, com quem ele se deu tão bem desde o começo, por perto, mas imediatamente soube que isso podia ferir Brooke e isso o preocupou.

- Espera aí você tomou uma decisão dessas sem me consultar? – Chocou-se Nathan. – E quanto a mim Peyton?

- Você tem duas opções, pode ficar em Tree Hill comigo e o Lucas, ou voltar para Nova York, ficar com o meu apartamento e arranjar um emprego. – Disse Peyton.

- Ficar em Tree Hill? – Considerou Nathan, e a primeira coisa que veio na sua mente foi Haley.

- Tudo bem Jamie? – Perguntou Lucas vendo Jamie tão pensativo.

- Tudo. Eu só estou pensando no meu discurso. – Mentiu Jamie.

- E eu vou morar aonde? – Perguntou Nathan. – Vocês vão comprar uma casa?

- Tá mesmo pensando em ficar em Tree Hill? – Riu Lucas.

- É claro. – Respondeu Nathan. – A minha irmã está aqui, é ela que me sustenta, meu melhor amigo está aqui, as garotas mais bonitas que eu conheci estão aqui.

- E está querendo morar comigo e a Peyton? – Questionou Lucas.

- Mas é claro. – Nathan deu de ombros.

- Nathan se ficar em Tree Hill, vai ter que trabalhar. – Afirmou Lucas.

- Qual é Lucas. – Reclamou Nathan.

- Já está mais do que na hora de você amadurecer. – Disse Lucas.

- Eu vou falar com o tio Skills e mais umas pessoas daí a gente já pode ir. – Disse Jamie. – Só mais uma coisa, defina a minha mãe em poucas palavras vovó, por favor.

- A filha que eu sempre quis ter. – Disse Karen.

- Obrigada. - Jamie sorriu.

**-X-**

Quando os quatro chegaram à Clothes Over Bro's as garotas estavam com uma cliente fazendo ajustes do vestido de noiva. A noiva estava de pé em um banquinho enquanto Brooke e Rachel estavam ajoelhadas cada uma de um lado dela, Haley abaixada atrás dela e Millicent estava de pé segurando sua prancheta e apenas as observava.

- Bevin? – Perguntou Lucas se aproximando. – Você vai se casar? Com quem? Pensei que você e o Skills tivessem terminado.

- E nós terminamos. – Disse Bevin Mirskey.

- A Bevin vai se casar com o Tim. – Disse Brooke com a boca cheia de alfinetes.

- Com o Tim Smith? – Riu Lucas.

- É. – Respondeu Bevin.

- O Skills está muito bem com a Lauren e a Bevin está muito bem com o Tim. – Disse Brooke colocando um alfinete no vestido de Bevin e ainda com muitos alfinetes na boca.

- Esse vestido é maravilhoso. – Disse Peyton com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Está lindo não é? – Sorriu Bevin.

- Fabuloso. – Peyton secou as lágrimas. – Brooke você precisa desenhar o meu.

- É eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer. – Disse Brooke sem tirar os olhos de Bevin e do vestido.

- Ainda mais agora. – Sorriu Peyton.

- Ainda mais agora o que? – Perguntou Haley ajeitando a calda do vestido de Bevin.

- Eu e o Lucas resolvemos nos casar aqui em Tree Hill. – Disse Peyton alegremente.

Brooke abriu a boca em surpresa deixando os alfinetes caírem no chão.

Todas as garotas trocaram olhares entre Brooke, Lucas e Peyton.

- Ai. – Disse Bevin quando Brooke a espetou com o alfinete.

- Desculpa Bevin. – Brooke olhou para cima e sorriu.

- Quer que eu volte depois pra fazer esses ajustes? – Perguntou Bevin preocupada.

- De maneira nenhuma. – Garantiu Brooke.

- Nós não queremos atrapalhar. – Disse Peyton rodopiando e começando a mexer nas roupas da loja.

- É um lindo vestido mesmo. – Comentou Lucas.

- Obrigada. – Disse Brooke a meia voz recolhendo os alfinetes do chão.

Jamie cutucou Haley e a chamou para um canto.

- O que foi meu amor? – Perguntou Haley.

- Tia Haley você já escreveu o seu discurso pro aniversário da minha mãe? – Jamie perguntou.

- Já meu amor. – Respondeu Haley.

- Eu ainda não. – Disse Jamie. – Preciso de ajuda. Você pode me dizer a sua opinião sobre ela?

- Ah meu amor eu não saberia o que dizer da sua mãe. – Haley sorriu. – Ela é minha melhor amiga, a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Sua mãe é forte, inteligente, lutadora, responsável, confiável, carinhosa, atenciosa, talentosa, vitoriosa, a sua mãe é incrível Jamie. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

- Pode defini-la em poucas palavras? – Pediu Jamie.

- Acho que a única coisa que eu posso dizer sobre a sua mãe, é que ela é a melhor amiga que uma garota podia pedir. – Haley sorriu.

Jamie sorriu de volta e agradeceu:

- Obrigada tia Haley.

- De nada meu amor. – Disse Haley abraçando Jamie.

Então eles voltaram para perto dos outros discretamente e Jamie cutucou Rachel e a puxou de canto.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke e Haley chegaram em casa depois de fecharem a loja e encontraram todos arrumados para sair.

- Nossa por que estão todos arrumados? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Porque nós vamos dar uma saída. – Respondeu Jake.

- Seu vestido está lá em cima. – Haley sorriu. – Te vejo daqui a pouco.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – Brooke perguntou desconfiada.

- Só vai saber depois que se arrumar. – Respondeu Karen. – Anda sobe.

Então Brooke foi até o seu quarto se arrumar.

**-X-**

- Gente pra onde vocês estão me levando? – Perguntou Brooke que estava sendo guiado por Jake que cobria os olhos dela com as mãos.

- Você já vai ver. – Respondeu Jake ao pé do ouvido de Brooke.

Quando chegaram à quadra do Tree Hill High School Jake tirou as mãos dos olhos de Brooke.

- SURPRESA. – Todos gritaram.

Brooke abriu a boca surpresa e depois sorriu.

- Jake eu não acredito. – Ela disse virando-se para ele.

- Tudo pra minha Cheery. – Jake sorriu.

- Gostou? – Perguntou Haley.

- É claro. – Garantiu Brooke.

- Então vamos aproveitar a festa. – Disse Jake empurrando Brooke para o salão.

Brooke abraçou os convidados e recebeu os parabéns de todos eles. Seus pais estavam lá, e lhe desejaram felicidades, mas ela não os abraçou.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Haley estava com um prato na mão escolhendo algumas coisas para comer. Ela estava linda com um vestido azul marinho curto e tomara que caia com a saia rodada, o cabelo preso em um coque banana e a maquiagem bem feita combinando com o vestido.

- É uma bela festa. – Disse Nathan ao pé do ouvido de Haley se aproximando dela.

A atitude de Nathan fez Haley se arrepiar.

- É sim. – Ela concordou virando-se de frente para ele. – O Jake sempre soube dar uma festa. Só perde pra Brooke.

- Parece nervosa Haley. – Nathan sorriu malicioso.

- Eu nervosa? Imagina. – Disse Haley mexendo em sua roupa.

- Então você quer dançar comigo? – Ele convidou.

- Eu vou direto ao ponto Nathan. – Disse Haley se recuperando. – Você é um gato, lindo de morrer, mas eu não me envolvo com desconhecidos, e muito menos com galinhas.

- Você acabou de dizer que não me conhece. – Ele sorriu. – Como pode dizer que eu sou galinha?

- Por favor Nathan. – Riu Haley. – Eu conheço os tipos como você. Bonitos, descolados, populares, mas nunca se comprometem, e a sua irmã me alertou contra você.

- Peyton. – Reclamou Nathan.

- E depois você vai voltar pra Nova York e me esquecer e vai ser eu à ficar sofrendo por sua causa. – Disse Haley.

- Talvez você não precise ficar sofrendo. – Disse Nathan. – Talvez eu possa ficar aqui mesmo em Tree Hill.

- Como se você fosse me pedir em casamento e ficar comigo pra sempre. – Riu Haley. - E mesmo que você não fosse galinha, ainda sim eu não sairia com você. – Garantiu ela.

- E por que não? – Ofendeu-se Nathan.

- Porque eu não saio com garotos do seu tipo. – Repetiu ela.

- Que tipo? – Perguntou ele.

- Garotos. – Disse ela. – Você não passa de um garoto Nathan. Não vou sair com um cara que vive às custas da irmã. Um irresponsável, preguiçoso que só pensa em mulheres, festas e jogos. Eu estou procurando um HOMEM. Alguém que me ajude e me apóie, alguém responsável, trabalhador com quem eu possa contar nos momentos difíceis. E você não é esse homem Nathan. – Ela disse rindo.

Depois Haley bateu a mão no peito de Nathan e saiu. Nathan assistiu Haley sair fascinado. Nenhuma garota tinha falado com Nathan daquele jeito. Ninguém jamais tinha sido tão sincero com Nathan antes. E ele adorou.

Se Nathan já havia se interessado por Haley antes, agora conquistá-la era questão de honra.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Jamie estava parado em um canto olhando para Madison Evans de longe.

Lucas o viu e se aproximou dele e ficou olhando para a mesma direção que Jamie.

Madison viu Jamie sorriu e acenou para ele. Jamie sorriu e acenou de volta desajeitado.

- Quem é a garota Jamie? – Perguntou Lucas.

- É a Madison. – Respondeu Jamie. – Sobrinha da tia Haley, ela é filha da tia Quinn e do tio Clay. É a minha melhor amiga.

- E também a garota de quem você gosta. – Comentou Lucas.

- Tá tão óbvio assim? – Preocupou-se Jamie.

- Não. – Mentiu Lucas. – Mas se você gosta dela, devia chamá-la para dançar.

- Tá maluco? – Assustou-se Jamie.

Lucas riu:

- Sabe quando eu tinha sua idade eu já gostava da sua mãe.

- É, mas o Chuck também gosta da Madison. – Disse Jamie. – E se ela preferir dançar com ele?

- Só vai saber se tentar. – Disse Lucas. – Na sua idade o Jake também já gostava da sua mãe. Eu sabia que se eu quisesse ficar com ela eu teria que ser merecedor. Você não precisa encher uma garota de presentes pra conquistá-la Jamie, você só precisa ser gentil, as garotas gostam de cavalheirismo, seja legal com ela, e ela vai gostar de você. Eu e o Jake disputamos sua mãe por um longo tempo, e eu nunca pude dar pra ela os presentes legais que o Jake dava, mas eu sempre a tratei com muito carinho e atenção, um dia em uma festa como essa, quando eu tinha a sua idade tirei sua mãe pra dançar e ela aceitou, ganhei a competição contra o Jake nesse dia, e soube que aquele era apenas o começo pra Brooke e eu.

- Mas você não ficou com ela no final. – Lembrou Jamie.

Lucas deu de ombro:

- Talvez eu tivesse ficado se tivesse feito as coisas diferentes. O fato de eu não ter ficado com a sua mãe no final, não muda o fato de eu ter ficado com ela no começo.

- Mas acho que eu prefiro ficar com a Madison no final. – Disse Jamie.

Lucas sorriu:

- É um belo pensamento Jamie. Mas por que você não tenta fazer as coisas diferente de mim e tornar o começo o fim?

Jamie ficou um pouco confuso.

- Você ainda é jovem Jamie. – Lucas continuou. – Se quer ficar com a Madison agora, invista no agora, talvez as coisas mudem pra vocês dois no futuro, mas talvez não mudem. Você só vai saber se tentar. Então por que não vai até lá convidá-la para dançar?

Jamie respirou fundo, criou coragem e foi até Madison.

Lucas assistiu orgulhoso Jamie chegar meio tímido e sem jeito e convidar Madison para dançar. Quando Jamie terminou de falar Madison sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Então Jamie pegou a mão dela e eles foram para a pista de dança. Então Jamie olhou para Lucas e sorriu, Lucas sorriu de volta feliz e orgulhoso.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Depois que todos já haviam cumprimentado Brooke, e jantado, Jake bateu a colher em sua taça pedindo a atenção de todos:

- Bom todos aqui sabem que a Brooke é uma pessoa especial que cativa a todos ao seu redor. – Ele começou. – Todos gostariam de dizer alguma coisa a ela, mas infelizmente não temos tempo para isso então quatro pessoas próximas de Brooke que a amam muito vão dizer umas poucas palavras apenas para dizer o quanto você é importante para todos nós Brooke.

Mouth levou Brooke para o meio do salão, onde ela ficou de frente para Jake, Karen, Haley e Jamie que iam discursar.

Ela estava usando um vestido reto cor de rosa de mangas curtas e uma saia um pouco acima do joelho, seu cabelo estava solto e enrolado, e a maquiagem estava intacta combinando com o vestido.

Ela estava muito feliz com todos os seus amigos e família compartilhando com ela esse dia especial.

- Karen você começa? – Perguntou Jake sorrindo. Ele estava particularmente feliz aquele dia.

- Mas é claro querido. – Respondeu Karen. – Bom eu vou falar pouca coisa porque não sou muito boa com as palavras.

- MENTIROSA. – Gritou Brooke.

Karen riu e continuou o seu discurso:

- A Brooke é uma pessoa maravilhosa, existem poucas pessoas como ela no mundo. Ela tem luz, e cada pessoa que tem a sorte de conhecer Brooke Davis adquire também um pouco dessa luz. A Brooke me emprestou um pouco dessa luz. Eu estava perdida e ela me encontrou. Brooke você acha que eu te salvei aquela noite seis anos atrás, mas a verdade é que você me salvou. A minha vida estava vazia e você apareceu na minha porta me dando um motivo pra continuar, me dando uma razão para lutar, e eu sempre vou ser grata a você por isso. Você sempre vai ser uma filha pra mim, não importa o que aconteça.

Brooke sorriu e as lágrimas começaram a aparecer:

- Eu te amo. - Ela não emitiu som, apenas moveu os lábios de maneira que Karen pudesse lê-los.

- Eu amo você querida. – Karen finalizou seu discurso. – Feliz aniversário Brooke.

Todos aplaudiram e Brooke sorriu secando as lágrimas.

Lucas olhou para Brooke e sorriu. Peyton ficou um pouco sentida, mais uma vez ela pensou na ameaça que Brooke representava.

"Será que algum dia a minha sogra vai me amar como ela a ama?" – Peyton pensou.

Jake bateu na taça com a colher mais uma vez, e desta vez foi Haley quem se prontificou a discursar. Ela sorriu um pouco nervosa e Brooke sorriu para ela divertida se lembrando da última vez em que estiveram em uma situação assim, no discurso de formatura de Haley. Haley estava nervosa e sem querer olhou para Nathan que sorriu incentivador.

- Bom eu não tenho muito que dizer da Brooke. – Haley começou. – Eu posso ficar horas aqui falando de todas as qualidades dela e mesmo assim não dizer nada. Por que a Brooke não pode ser definida, ela é mágica, simplesmente mágica. A Brooke é uma criatura divina que entrou em nossas vidas simplesmente para nos agraciar com a sua encantadora presença. – Haley respirou fundo e Brooke já começou a sentir as lágrimas chegando. – Os amigos são a família que a gente escolhe, e eu escolhi você Brooke, e você me escolheu. Nós nos escolhemos. E eu tenho uma família enorme, mas você é toda a minha família pra mim, você sabe que de todas as minhas irmãs, você é a única que sabe tudo sobre mim, é aquela que sempre sabe onde me encontrar. Você sempre esteve aqui pra mim Brooke nos momentos em que eu mais precisei de você, e eu prometi a você uma vez que ficaria ao seu lado não importando a decisão que você tomasse e eu vou cumprir essa promessa sempre. Dizer que você é minha melhor amiga não é nada, você é muito mais do que isso, algo que simplesmente não dá pra definir. Sua amizade foi o melhor presente que eu já recebi, e espero que a minha seja o bastante, porque é tudo o que eu tenho pra te oferecer. Eu amo você Brooke, demais. Feliz aniversário.

Brooke não conseguiu controlar o choro e correu para abraçar Haley.

As duas se abraçaram e choraram.

- Você é que é algo mágico Haley. – Disse Brooke sem interromper o abraço. – Você nunca me abandonou durante todos esses anos, você é muito mais do minha melhor amiga Haley, é muito mais do que minha família. Você fez de tudo por mim e eu nunca vou poder agradecer o suficiente. Muito obrigada Haley. Eu amo muito você.

- Eu também te amo Brooke. – Disse Haley tentando controlar o choro.

Então as duas se separaram e Lucas deu para elas um lenço em que as duas secaram as lágrimas.

- Se a Brooke já tiver se recuperado, o discurso mais comovente ainda está por vir. – Disse Jake olhando para Jamie.

Brooke suspirou e Haley parou ao lado dela para ouvir o discurso.

Então Jamie nervoso se preparou e começou:

- Para todos a melhor líder de torcida que Tree Hill já teve. – Jamie começou e provocou alguns risos. – Para alguns uma garota irresponsável que cometeu um erro grave. Para outros uma grande amiga insubstituível. Para alguns a garota dos sonhos que um dia pretender alcançar. – Disse Jamie fazendo Brooke olhar para Jake e sorrir. – Para outros uma linda desconhecida mais bonita do que sua irmã. – Nathan riu fazendo Peyton se irritar. – Para outros uma sócia responsável e divertida. Para outros um chefe fenomenal. – Brooke olhou para Millicent que levantou sua taça e sorriu, fazendo Brooke sorrir de volta. - Para outros uma estilista sem igual. Para outros ainda a incrível ex namorada que jamais esquecerá. – Brooke e Lucas trocaram um olhar. – Para alguns a filha que sempre quis ter. – Karen piscou para Brooke que sorriu. – Para outros a melhor amiga que uma garota podia pedir. – Brooke abraçou Haley e sorriu para ela. – E para um em especial a melhor mãe do mundo. – Jamie sorriu para Brooke que sorriu de volta. – Não importa como a definam sempre se trata de uma linda garota com um sonho, uma batalha e uma dura vitoria, não importa como descrita força é sempre um adjetivo usado. Não dá pra te descrever mamãe, você é simplesmente uma pessoa excepcional. E eu posso ficar enrolando aqui tentando te dizer como eu me sinto em relação a você, mas isso é impossível, não dá pra colocar limites no meu amor e na minha gratidão. Na falta de coisa melhor tudo o que eu posso te dizer é: obrigado por tudo e eu te amo muito. Feliz aniversário.

Todos aplaudiram o discurso de Jamie. Haley e Karen choraram, Lucas se orgulhou e Brooke com a maquiagem já toda borrada de tanto chorar e sem conseguir controlar o pranto abraçou o filho.

- Eu te amo meu amor. – Ela disse. – Você é tudo pra mim. Sabe disso não sabe?

– Eu sei. – Respondeu Jamie nos braços da mãe.

- Eu fiz de tudo por você Jamie e não me arrependo de nada, eu faria tudo de novo meu amor. – Disse Brooke ainda chorando. – Eu te amo muito, muito, muito Jamie.

- Eu também te amo mamãe. – Respondeu Jamie.

Então os dois se separaram e Brooke tentou secar as lágrimas. Jamie olhou para Haley que puxou Brooke de volta para o meio do salão.

- Agora o último discurso da noite. – Anunciou Jake. – Que está longe de ser o melhor ou o mais comovente, mas tem um final especial. – Jake sorriu. – Se a Brooke estiver em condições eu vou começar.

Brooke secando as lágrimas com o lenço de Lucas assentiu. Então Jake começou:

- Não sobrou muito mais o que eu possa dizer sobre você Brooke, então eu vou ser rápido, você é a pessoas mais incrível, fascinante e apaixonante que eu conheço. Cada novo dia com você é uma aventura e eu sempre aprendo alguma coisa. Eu sempre estive ao seu lado quando você precisou, e sempre estarei Brooke, isso porque eu te amo. E eu quero que esse aniversário seja especial para você, e pra mim também. – Jake começou a puxar a roupa nervoso. – Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você Brooke, e quero começar a partir de agora. – Jake ficou sobre um joelho e tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo preto do bolso.

Isso causou um alvoroço no salão com todos comentando a cena ao mesmo tempo.

- Jake. – Disse Brooke pasma.

- Brooke Penélope Davis você quer se casar comigo?

Brooke ficou atônita e não soube o que responder. Ela olhou ao redor para todas as pessoas olhando para ela, mas não conseguiu definir nenhum rosto. Até que em meio a multidão Brooke encontrou o rosto de Jamie. Jamie estava sorrindo, mas de maneira triste. Brooke entendeu. Jamie queria que Brooke se casasse com Jake, mas mais do que isso ele queria que ela fosse feliz e Jamie sabia que Brooke não havia superado Lucas totalmente.

Então Brooke soube onde encontrar sua resposta. Ela vasculhou a multidão até encontrar quem ela procurava. Karen. Brooke olhou para Karen pedindo socorro. Mas Karen olhou para Brooke da mesma maneira de Jamie sorrindo tristemente indicando a Brooke que a decisão era dela. Ela olhou para Haley ao seu lado que sorriu para ela de maneira empática. Brooke olhou novamente para Karen e depois passou por cada um de seus amigos. Jamie, Haley, Mouth, Skills, Millicent, Rachel e mais uma vez Karen.

Até que Brooke finalmente criou coragem de olhar para Jake novamente e dar sua resposta:

- Sim. – Ela tentou sorrir. – Sim Jake, eu me caso com você.

Jake sorriu se levantou e beijou Brooke. Ela não gostou do beijo, não era algo a que Brooke estivesse acostumada. Jake não beijava mal, mas também não beijava como Lucas.

Com exceção de Lucas todos no salão aplaudiram. Lucas ficou furioso e quis matar Jake naquele momento. E Peyton ficou realmente incomodada com a situação.

* * *

Mas um capítulo chega ao fim e agora acho que estou finalmente acabando. Acho que já deu pra perceber que eu sou completamente fã da amizade da Brooke e da Haley né? Eu simplesmente AMO essas duas, devia ter mais cenas delas, já faz um bom tempo que não tem uma boa cena da Brooke e da Haley em OTH, poxa a Brooke tava com a Haley quando ela descobriu que estava grávida, e mentiu por ela, precisa ter mais cenas delas. Eu espero que tenham gostado e reviews.

**Loo Lupin** respondendo a sua pergunta, os pais da Brooke até que se arrependeram um pouco e tentaram se reaproximar dela, mas também com algumas segundas intenções de salvar a campanha do pai dela, e a Brooke que não é boba nem nada, não quis mais saber deles, nem depois das eleições, preferiu ficar com a Karen que sempre a tratou bem, daí ela nem deu chance dos pais se aproximarem do Jamie, ela cortou qualquer tipo de laço com eles, e daí eles resolveram nem tentar mais. Se quisessem de verdade continuariam tentando. Está bom pra você? Rsrs. Você pode odiar eles, não tem problema, eu odeio, rsrs.

Beijos.


	5. Noivados e Casamentos

**One Tree Hill – Uma Promessa**

**Noivados e Casamentos**

Brooke estava sentada em sua cama com as duas pequenas caixinhas em suas mãos. Cada caixinha continha um anel e Brooke comparava os dois. Em sua mão direita estava a caixinha azul escura com o anel que Lucas lhe deu seis anos antes quando a pediu em casamento, e na sua mão esquerda estava a caixinha preta com o anel que Jake lhe dera na noite anterior quando a pediu em casamento. Brooke olhava de um anel para o outro tentando medir os sentimentos que tinha por cada anel. Quando olhava para o anel de Lucas ela sentia um misto de alegria e tristeza, quando olhava para o anel de Jake, Brooke não sentia absolutamente nada. Talvez gratidão, mas nada mais.

Então Brooke começou a chorar.

**-O-**

Haley, Nathan e Jamie estavam sentados na mesa esperando Karen que estava preparando o café-da-manhã. Jamie estava sentado na cabeceira com o queixo na mesa, balançando as pernas enquanto pensava na noite anterior. Nathan estava sentado a sua direita de frente para Haley. Então ele perguntou:

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra você sair comigo?

- Pra começar arranjar um emprego. – Respondeu Haley olhando para as unhas. – Só pra começar.

Nathan suspirou:

- Tudo bem eu arranjo. – Ele deu de ombros.

Haley olhou para Nathan incrédula e deu um riso sarcástico:

- Você vai arranjar um emprego?

- É. – Confirmou Nathan. – No que a gente pode trabalhar nessa cidade?

- Tá legal. – Haley resolveu entrar no que ela deduziu ser um jogo. – Você gosta de basquete não é?

- Eu adoro basquete. – Respondeu Nathan.

- Bom o treinador Whitey está ficando velho...

- Está ficando? – Interrompeu Jamie.

- Jamie. – Repreendeu Haley segurando o riso.

- Desculpa. – Disse Jamie.

- Mas enfim... – Continuou Haley rindo. – Ele está procurando um assistente, alguém pra ajudá-lo com o time agora e quem sabe substituí-lo quando ele se aposentar.

- Tudo bem eu vou fazer uma entrevista. – Garantiu Nathan.

- Tá falando sério? – Perguntou Haley suspeita.

- Tô. – Disse Nathan. – Marca uma entrevista com ele e eu vou.

- Ótimo, eu marco. – Haley sorriu desafiadora.

Nathan sorriu de volta.

Então Lucas e Peyton chegaram e sentaram-se ao lado de Nathan.

- Bom dia. – Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia. – Responderam Nathan, Haley e Jamie.

- Bom dia! – Disse Jake entrando alegremente na sala-de-jantar.

Lucas engoliu o instinto de socá-lo. Ainda estava raivoso por Jake e Brooke terem noivado.

- Bom dia. – Responderam Haley, Nathan, Peyton e Jamie.

Jake sentou-se ao lado de Haley.

- Nathan desde quando você levanta tão cedo sem ser forçado? – Perguntou Peyton olhando para o irmão ao seu lado.

- Desde que eu tenho um motivo interessante para isso. – Respondeu olhando para Haley que desviou o olhar sem graça.

Peyton seguiu o olhar de Nathan e sorriu compreendendo:

- Sei.

- Bom dia crianças. – Disse Karen entrando na sala e colocando o café na mesa.

- E cadê a Brooke? – Questionou Haley.

- É cadê minha noiva? – Repetiu Jake.

Lucas respirou fundo para não bater nele.

- Eu vou lá buscar ela. – Disse Haley levantando-se e saindo.

Quando Haley chegou ao quarto, Brooke ainda segurava as duas caixinhas nas mãos e chorava copiosamente.

- Brooke. – Disse Haley fechando a porta e ajoelhando-se de frente para a amiga.

- Eu não sei o que fazer Haley. – Admitiu Brooke entre soluços.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Haley passando as mãos pelos braços de Brooke.

- Esse casamento, o Lucas, o Jamie. – Respondeu Brooke. – Eu não sei o que fazer da minha vida Haley.

Haley olhou para Brooke penosa e a abraçou:

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Ela disse docemente tentando acalmar Brooke. – Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo. Tudo bem pode chorar, eu estou aqui.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Todos estavam tomando café enquanto esperavam por Brooke e Haley.

Então as duas apareceram:

- Prontinho aqui está ela. – Disse Haley animadamente empurrando Brooke pelos ombros.

Brooke não estava chorando mais e tentava parecer feliz.

- Ela ficou tão agitada com a noite que teve que não conseguiu dormir à noite toda, e daí perdeu a hora hoje de manhã. – Justificou Haley.

- Ah eu também não consegui dormir à noite de tanta felicidade meu amor. – Disse Jake levantando-se.

Ele parou de frente a Brooke e a beijou, ela tentou retribuir o beijo.

Lucas desviou o olhar tentando se acalmar.

Jamie assistiu a cena tentando ficar feliz, mas não teve sucesso. Há alguns dias Jamie teria se alegrado com o casamento de Brooke e Jake, mas agora ele não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto aquilo parecia errado.

Haley, Brooke e Jake se sentaram.

Jamie ainda estava na cabeceira, mas agora a sua esquerda se encontrava Karen, e ao lado dela Haley, e Brooke ao seu lado de frente para Lucas e Jake ao lado dela.

- Toc toc. – Disse Keith entrando.

- Ai meu Deus! Keith! – Disse Karen levantando-se imediatamente.

Ela correu até eles e os dois se beijaram.

Brooke e Haley olharam para os dois depois se entreolharam e sorriram voltando a olhar para Karen e Keith.

- Brooke Davis, Haley James e Jake Jagielsk. – Keith disse as duas primeiras com felicidade e o último com surpresa. – Que... surpresa.

- Keith. – Disse Brooke se levantando. – É bom vê-lo de novo.

Ela o abraçou e depois Haley o abraçou.

- Meninas é bom vê-las de novo. – Disse Keith. – Há quanto tempo. Vocês estão ótimas.

As duas sorriram.

- Keith. – Disse Jake estendendo a mão. – Nós não tínhamos muito contato, mas é bom vê-lo.

- Digo o mesmo. – Disse Keith respondendo ao aperto. – Lucas, Peyton, Nathan. – Disse ele passando pelos três.

- Tio Keith. – Os três responderam.

- E o que temos aqui? – Ele disse parando ao lado de Jamie.

- Esse é Jamie. – Disse Karen sorrindo parando ao lado de Keith e pegando a sua mão.

- Eu sei quem você é. – Disse Jamie sorrindo. – É o vovô Keith.

- É. – Keith sorriu e abaixou-se para olhar para Jamie melhor. – E você quem é?

- Filho da Brooke. – Jamie respondeu.

Keith olhou para ele surpreso e depois para Brooke que sorriu. Depois Keith olhou de novo para Jamie sorrindo e notou as semelhanças com Lucas.

Então ele se levantou:

- Quem diria o filho da Brooke e do...

- Você não conhece o pai dele. – Cortou Brooke rapidamente.

- Como assim? – Estranhou Keith.

- É uma longa história querido. – Disse Karen. – Depois eu te conto. – Ela sussurrou. – Eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra você.

Karen foi para a cozinha e Keith a seguiu:

- Por que você não me disse que o Lucas tinha um filho? – Ele sussurrou.

- Por que você não me disse que ele estava noivo? – Ela cochichou.

Keith suspirou:

- Eu queria dizer. Mas ele me pediu pra não dizer. Queria ele mesmo contar.

- Bom, então você entende as minhas razões. – Disse Karen.

- Dá pra me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Pediu Keith.

- Em resumo, a Brooke engravidou, teve uma briga com os pais, saiu de casa, veio morar comigo, o Jamie nasceu, ela abriu a própria grife com a Haley e a Rachel, mentiu pro Lucas dizendo que ele não é o pai e ficou noiva do Jake. – Explicou Karen.

- O Lucas não sabe que o pai? – Chocou-se Keith. – Mas é óbvio, o menino é a cara dele.

- Pois é. – Concordou Karen. – Parece que meu filho não é tão inteligente quanto eu pensava.

- A Brooke está morando aqui? – Perguntou Keith.

- Sim.

- Junto com o Lucas e a Peyton?

- Sim.

- E está noiva do Jake?

- Sim.

- Gente o clima aqui deve estar pesado. – Keith respirou fundo.

- Vamos dizer que essa casa já teve dias melhores. – Concordou Karen. E depois olhando para Keith ela continuou. – Estou feliz que esteja aqui.

Então os dois se abraçaram.

**-X-**

Quando todos estavam reunidos na mesa tomando café Lucas fez o anúncio:

- Tio Keith é bom que você esteja aqui, eu quero informar uma coisa e quero aproveitar agora que estão todos reunidos.

- Bom diga. – Disse Keith.

- Eu e a Peyton decidimos nos mudar pra Tree Hill depois do casamento.

Brooke cuspiu o café que estava bebendo e começou a tossir engasgada.

- Brooke tudo bem? – Perguntou Jake dando tapas de leve em suas costas.

- Tudo sim. – Ela disse se recuperando. – Foi só a surpresa.

"Será que ela ficou com ciúmes?" – Pensou Lucas esperançoso.

- Então vocês vão ficar aqui? – Perguntou Haley apreensiva.

- E "vocês" inclui a mim. – Informou Nathan.

- Você? – Perguntou ela chocada. – Você vai se mudar pra Tree Hill?

- É. – Admitiu Nathan. – Eu descobri coisas muito interessantes aqui em Tree Hill. Uma em especial. – Ele olhou diretamente para ela e Haley corou.

- Nathan você só vai ficar se sustentar a si próprio. – Informou Lucas.

- E eu vou. – Anunciou Nathan. – Hoje mesmo eu tenho uma entrevista de emprego. Certo Haley?

Haley olhou para ele procurando por algum sinal de gozação, mas encontrou apenas um olhar malicioso.

- Vocês estão pensando em morar AQUI? – Perguntou Karen.

- Eu vou mandar construir uma casa pra nós. – Disse Lucas. – Mas vamos ficar aqui até a casa ficar pronta.

- Se não for incomodar. – Completou Peyton.

- Claro que não. – Respondeu Karen meio insegura.

- Está tudo bem pra você Brooke? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Não é a minha casa Lucas. – Respondeu Brooke com a voz a meio fio.

- É sim. – Assentiu Lucas.

Peyton não gostou da troca de olhares entre os dois.

Estranhamente Jake estava mais incomodado com a ideia de Peyton e Lucas casados do que com a troca de olhares entre Brooke e Lucas.

- Vamos Haley hoje é o seu dia de abrir a loja, estamos atrasadas. – Disse Brooke se levantando.

- É. – Concordou Haley se levantando meio atrapalhada.

- Vamos Jamie. – Chamou Brooke.

- Eu queria saber se o tio Lucas podia me levar pra escola hoje. – Disse Jamie.

- Eu te levo Jamie. – Ofereceu-se Jake.

- Emm eu queria que fosse o tio Lucas, mas tudo bem. – Jamie deu de ombros.

- Eu levo você Jamie. – Lucas sorriu.

Jake deu de ombros desgostoso.

- Vamos Haley. – Chamou Brooke.

- Vocês tem dia pra abrir a loja? – Estranhou Nathan.

- De segundas, quartas e sextas eu abro, de terças e quintas a Haley abre e de sábados a Rachel abre. – Disse Brooke. – Tchau gente.

Então ela e Haley saíram.

- Bom vamos Jamie. – Chamou Lucas se levantando.

- Tá. – Jamie também se levantou. – Tchau todo mundo.

- Tchau Jamie. – Todos responderam.

E Jamie saiu.

- Você vem Peyton? – Lucas perguntou.

- Não eu tenho que ligar para o jornal. – Ela respondeu.

- Tá. E você Nathan?

- Eu vou, tenho que falar com o tal do treinador Whitey. – Nathan se levantou.

- Tchau gente. – Ele e Lucas se despediram.

- Tchau. – Os outros responderam.

Então eles saíram.

- Querido vem quero te mostrar as reformas que fizemos nos quartos. – Disse Karen se levantando e estendendo a mão para Keith.

- Reformas? – Ele sorriu pegando a mão dela.

Então eles subiram e Peyton e Jake ficaram sozinhos na sala-de-jantar.

- Então você e o Lucas vão mesmo se casar? – Ele perguntou. – E viver aqui em Tree Hill?

- É. – Ela respondeu.

- Nossa. – Ele assobiou. – Então acho que a gente vai se ver sempre.

- É, parece que sim. – Ela concordou. – E você vai casar com a Brooke. Acho que conseguiu o que sempre quis, não é?

- É sim. – Respondeu Jake. – Estranho.

- O que?

- Eu esperei tanto tempo por isso, eu deveria estar mais feliz. – Ele disse. – Mas não parece que eu consegui o que eu queria.

- Talvez você tenha percebido que não era isso o que você queria na realidade. – Deduziu Peyton esperançosa.

Então Peyton percebeu o que estava fazendo e se arrependeu.

"Você está noiva do Lucas, não pode sentir nada pelo Jake. Você AMA o Lucas. Não pode tentar sabotar o relacionamento da Brooke." – Ela pensou.

- É estranho, mas talvez você tenha razão. – Jake admitiu com tristeza.

- Não, acho que deve ser apenas nervosismo pós-noivado. – Ela tentou remediar. – Acontece com todo mundo.

- Talvez sim. Mas talvez não.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

- Prontinho Jamie. – Disse Lucas estacionando o carro.

- Valeu tio Luke. – Disse Jamie abrindo a porta.

- Ei não é a Madison ali? – Perguntou Lucas olhando para a garotinha conversando com outras duas meninas.

- É sim. – Confirmou Jamie tímido.

- E você vai falar com ela? – Lucas questionou.

- Não sei. – Jamie deu de ombros.

- Devia. – Aconselhou Lucas. – Diga que gostou muito de dançar com ela ontem à noite e que ela estava muito bonita.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Jamie inseguro.

- Tenho sim. – Lucas sorriu.

- Tudo bem. – Jamie suspirou.

- Tchau Jamie, e boa sorte. – Despediu-se Nathan.

- Tchau tio Nathan, boa sorte pra você também. Tchau tio Lucas. – Despediu-se Jamie.

- Manda ver campeão. – Despediu-se Lucas.

Então Jamie desceu do carro e Lucas e Nathan assistiram enquanto ele se aproximava de Madison.

Eles assistiram de longe e viram quando Jamie chegou cumprimentou Madison e as outras duas meninas sairão. Então de acordo com o que Jamie ia falando Madison ia aumentando o tamanho do sorriso, até que por fim ela beijou Jamie no rosto e pegou na mão dele. Jamie e Madison entraram na escola de mãos dadas e quando eles foram se afastando Jamie se virou sorrindo e fez um gesto positivo com o polegar para Lucas, que acenou de volta para Jamie.

- Você tem jeito com crianças. – Comentou Nathan. – Vai ser um excelente pai.

- Obrigado. – Lucas sorriu.

- Lucas você não acha o Jamie familiar? – Perguntou Nathan.

- Familiar como?

- Sei lá. – Nathan deu de ombros. – Acho que ele me lembra você.

- Eu?

- É.

Lucas ficou considerando aquilo por vários segundos.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Disse Nathan abrindo a porta do carro.

- Vai mesmo levar isso adiante? – Riu Lucas.

- É a condição da Haley. – Nathan deu de ombros.

- Gosta mesmo dela? – Questionou Lucas.

- Pior que gosto. – Nathan sorriu. – Ela é diferente de qualquer uma que eu já tenha conhecido.

- Bem se você gosta mesmo dela, eu dou o maior apoio. – Disse Lucas. – E até vou te ajudar.

- Sério? – Nathan riu surpreso.

- Mas se você magoá-la eu acabo com você. – Avisou Lucas.

- Tá legal. – Nathan riu.

- Vem vamos falar com o Whitey. – Disse Lucas abrindo a porta.

Então eles entraram na escola.

- Ei treinador. – Chamou Lucas quando eles já estavam na quadra.

Whitey estava treinando os garotos e se virou para olhar para Lucas:

- Scott? Sentiu falta das quadras?

Lucas riu:

- Esse é meu amigo Nathan Sawyer.

- Sim, eu o conheci na igreja, e o vi ontem no aniversário da Brooke. – Disse Whitey voltando-se para a quadra.

- Então eu soube que está procurando por um assistente. – Começou Lucas.

- Sim. – Confirmou Whitey. – Interessado? Vai ficar em Tree Hill?

- Sim eu vou ficar em Tree Hill. – Respondeu Lucas. – Mas não estou interessado na vaga. O Nathan por outro lado...

- Você joga rapaz? – Whitey se dirigiu a Nathan.

- Sim senhor. – Respondeu Nathan.

- Conhece todas as regras do jogo?

- Sim senhor.

- Já treinou algum time antes?

- Na verdade não, senhor.

- Ele é bom? – Whitey voltou-se para Lucas.

- É sim.

- Muito bem. – Whitey deu uma boa olhada em Nathan. – E você vai ficar em Tree Hill?

- Sim senhor. – Nathan confirmou.

- Tudo bem está contratado.

- Sério? – Nathan sorriu. – Fácil assim?

Lucas deu uma cotovelada na costela de Nathan.

- Muito obrigada senhor. – Disse Nathan sem voz com a mão na costela.

**-O-**

- Ei como vai a mais nova noiva de Tree Hill? – Perguntou Rachel quando Brooke e Haley chegaram atrasadas à Clothes Over Bro's.

Brooke passou direto por ela e Millicent sem responder.

- Estressada. – Respondeu Haley.

- Estou na minha sala se alguém precisar de mim. – Disse Brooke fechando-se em sua sala.

Rachel e Millicent olharam para Haley esperando uma resposta. Haley suspirou e respondeu:

- O Lucas disse que vai ficar em Tree Hill depois de se casar.

Rachel e Millicent abriram as bocas surpresas.

- Eu vou ver como ela está. Não disse uma palavra no caminho até aqui. – Disse Haley indo para a sala de Brooke. – Posso entrar? – Ela perguntou abrindo a porta.

Brooke assentiu.

- Como você está? – Perguntou Haley sentando-se na cadeira de frente para Brooke.

- Haley não posso continuar encarando o Lucas todo dia depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que se ele ficar eu vou embora. – Disse Brooke. – Eu vou administrar a nossa filial em Nova York.

Haley assentiu:

- Se você for eu vou com você.

Brooke sorriu:

- Eu ia adorar. Mas não quero ser um fardo, você tem que fazer isso se quiser.

- Não quero perder minha melhor amiga. – Admitiu Haley. – Quero ficar com você e o Jamie.

Brooke sorriu.

- E quanto ao Jake? – Perguntou Haley.

- Ele vai entender. – Disse Brooke. – Pode ir comigo e o Jamie e começaremos a nossa vida lá em Nova York. Quem sabe assim teremos uma chance.

Haley assentiu e seu celular tocou. Ela o pegou e viu que tinha uma mensagem de Nathan:

_Consegui o emprego._

Haley percebeu a complicação que se aproximava. Pela primeira vez ela viu que teria que escolher entre Nathan e Brooke.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

À noite todos já estavam dormindo e Brooke estava sentada no balanço da varanda olhando para o antigo álbum de fotos, com fotos suas e de Lucas. Então Jamie se aproximou. Ele se sentou de frente para Brooke que fechou o álbum e sorriu para o filho.

- Está triste por causa do meu pai, não é? – Perguntou Jamie gentilmente. – Porque ele vai casar com a tia Peyton.

- Do que está falando Jamie? – Perguntou Brooke assustada.

- Sei que mentiu quando disse que o Lucas não era meu pai.

Brooke parou de respirar:

- Jamie...

- Sei porque mentiu. – Interrompeu Jamie. – Você não precisa se explicar. Estava tentando proteger a mim e a você.

- Não está com raiva? – Perguntou ela apreensiva.

- Não. – Jamie negou com a cabeça. – Eu entendo.

- Então você sabe que eu não posso ficar aqui com ele, não sabe? – Perguntou Brooke.

Jamie assentiu:

- Nós vamos embora.

- Sim querido, se seu pai ficar nós vamos embora.

Jamie assentiu.

- Querido eu sinto muito. – Desculpou-se Brooke. – Por tudo, por ter mentido, por não ter te deixado conhecer seu pai, por querer te afastar do único lar que você conhece.

- Está tudo bem mamãe. – Garantiu Jamie. – Depois de tudo o que você fez por mim, eu quero poder fazer isso por você.

Brooke sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Você é um garotinho muito especial, sabia?

Jamie encostou-se em Brooke e ela o abraçou beijando a sua cabeça e então deixou as lágrimas escorrerem.

- Não se preocupe mamãe. Eu não vou contar nada.

- Obrigada querido. Por tudo.

**-O-**

Peyton estava escondida atrás da janela ouvindo toda conversa de Brooke e Jamie.

Ela subiu correndo e foi procurar o irmão.

- Nathan posso entrar? – Ela perguntou entrando no quarto. – Você está acordado?

- Tô. – Respondeu Nathan sentando-se na cama. – O que foi?

- O que você acha do Jamie? – Ela perguntou sentando-se na cama de frente para Nathan.

- Acho que ele é filho do Lucas. – Admitiu Nathan.

Peyton gemeu.

- O que foi? – Repetiu Nathan.

- Eu pensei a mesma coisa. – Confessou ela. – E não tive coragem de dizer isso ao Lucas. Eram só teorias, mas agora eu tenho certeza.

- Do que você está falando Peyton?

- Eu ouvi uma conversa da Brooke com o Jamie e ela admitiu que ele era filho do Lucas.

- SÉRIO? – Chocou-se Nathan.

- Aham. – Assentiu Peyton.

- E você já contou pro Lucas? – Perguntou Nathan.

- NÃO. – Ela disse histérica. – Você não pode contar nada pra ele Nathan. Ele não pode saber.

- Do que você está falando Peyton? É filho dele. – Indignou-se Nathan.

- Não. A Brooke não quer que ele saiba e eu também não. – Disse Peyton. – Eu posso perdê-lo Nathan.

- Se perder é porque ele não pertencia a você. – Ralhou Nathan.

- Tem que prometer que não vai contar nada.

- Não vou prometer nada. – Discutiu ele.

- Nathan eu sou sua irmã. – Lembrou ela. – Cuidei de você por todos esses anos, você me deve essa.

Nathan virou o rosto.

- Nathan prometa. – Implorou Peyton. – Nathan.

- Está bem. – Ele se voltou para ela. – Eu prometo.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu ela.

Então chorando Peyton se deitou ao lado de Nathan na cama e ele a acariciou tentando acalmá-la.

**-X-**

Todos incluindo Jake, mas com exceção de Haley, estavam reunidos prontos para tomar o café-da-manhã.

- Onde está a Haley? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Ela não pareceu a manhã toda. – Estranhou Karen.

- E ela não é de se atrasar pro café. – Completou Brooke. – Com licença. – Ela disse se levantando. – Por favor, não esperem por mim. Jake você pode levar o Jamie pra escola, por favor?

- Eu levo. – Respondeu Lucas. – Se o Jamie quiser.

- Eu quero. – Jamie sorriu.

- Ótimo assim você me dá uma carona pro trabalho. – Disse Nathan.

- Então tá. – Concordou Brooke.

Então ela saiu e foi para a casa de Haley que era ao lado.

**-O-**

Haley estava tomando café-da-manhã com os pais e os irmãos.

- Você está doente? – Perguntou Kevin James seu irmão caçula.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Haley.

- Você nunca toma café em casa. – Kevin deu de ombros.

Haley ignorou e continuou comendo. Ela sentiu falta da comida de Brooke e Karen, não gostava muito da comida de sua mãe. Ela mesma teria preparado seu café, mas quando acordou a mãe já estava com tudo pronto.

Os pais de Haley se entreolharam também estranhando a mudança de Haley.

- A casa é sempre assim tão vazia desde que a Taylor, a Quinn, a Vivian e o Hector se casaram e foram embora? – Perguntou Haley olhando para a mesa com apenas ela, seus pais e os dois irmãos mais novos, Kevin e Dylan James.

- Pensei que passasse o tempo na casa dos Scott porque não gostava da casa sempre lotada. – Lembrou Lydia James.

- É, mas eu me acostumei com casa cheia. – Disse Haley.

- É agora a casa dos Scott está sempre cheia. – Disse Jimmy James.

- Está com problemas com a Brooke querida? – Perguntou Lydia.

- Não. – Respondeu Haley. – Mas é claro que não mãe.

- Com o Lucas então? – Investigou Lydia.

- Não mãe. – Repetiu Haley.

- Então o que está acontecendo Haley? – Perguntou Jimmy.

- Eu não posso acordar de manhã sentindo vontade de tomar o café com a minha família sem motivo algum? – Debochou Haley.

- Não. – Todos responderam.

Então eles ouviram um bater na porta.

- Deixa que eu abro. – Disse Haley levantando-se correndo.

Quando ela abriu a porta Brooke estava lá e a olhou com um olhar que dizia: "O que aconteceu?". Haley se afastou da porta e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que Brooke entrasse e Brooke entrou.

- EU ESTOU LÁ EM CIMA. – Gritou Haley para a família.

- Tudo bem. – Eles gritaram de volta.

- Vem. – Ela chamou.

Então as duas subiram para o quarto de Haley.

- Caramba faz tanto tempo que eu não venho pro seu quarto. – Disse Brooke olhando ao redor. – Tá diferente.

- É você não precisa vir aqui porque eu não saio da sua casa. – Brincou Haley. – Depois que a Vivian casou eu fiquei com o quarto só pra mim, então eu fiz umas mudanças.

- Estou vendo. – Disse Brooke. – Então o que aconteceu?

Haley suspirou e sentou na cama:

- Eu estou evitando o Nathan.

- Por que, ele te fez alguma coisa?

- Não. – Haley suspirou de novo. – Não é isso. Ele não fez nada. É que, é que... Ah, ele está dando em cima de mim e eu sei que é algo sem futuro, então eu prefiro me afastar até a gente ir embora.

- Não precisa evitá-lo. – Garantiu Brooke. – Se você não está interessada nele é só deixar isso bem claro e pedir pra ele te deixar em paz.

Haley mordeu o lábio inferior e mandou um olhar significativo para Brooke.

- Ai meu Deus, você GOSTA dele. – Chocou-se Brooke.

- O pior é que é. – Reclamou Haley.

- Então por que você diz que é algo sem futuro? – Perguntou Brooke sentando-se ao lado de Haley na cama.

- Ele é um galinha Brooke. – Respondeu Haley. – Vai fazer qualquer coisa pra ficar comigo e depois vai me dispensar.

- Talvez não seja assim. – Disse Brooke colocando o braço ao redor de Haley. – Talvez ele goste mesmo de você. Ele arranjou um emprego não foi? Talvez já seja alguma coisa.

Haley suspirou novamente:

- Quando eu namorava com o Jake eu pensei que eu fosse apaixonada por ele. Eu sofri à beça quando ele terminou comigo pra correr atrás de você.

- Eu lembro. – Disse Brooke. – Eu te prometi que não ia ficar com ele nunca. Só aceitei me casar com ele porque você me liberou da promessa.

- É, mas com o Nathan é diferente sabe? – Explicou Haley. – Com apenas um olhar eu me senti muito mais atraída por ele do que jamais me senti pelo Jake. Em menos de uma semana o meu sentimento por ele já é muito mais forte do que foi pelo Jake em anos de namoro. Ele faz eu sentir alguma coisa embrulhando o meu estômago, como...

- Borboletas. – Deduziu Brooke.

- É. – Haley assentiu.

- E quando ele te toca você sente uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo. – Continuou Brooke.

- É. – Concordou Haley surpresa.

- É exatamente como eu me sinto com o Lucas. – Disse Brooke. – Sabe como é o nome disso Haley?

Haley olhou para Brooke esperando.

- Amor. – Brooke respondeu.

Haley respirou fundo:

- Eu só sei que o que eu sinto por ele é muito forte. E se ele me deixar, eu vou sofrer muito mais do que eu sofri com o Jake.

- Eu entendo. – Disse Brooke.

- E de qualquer jeito não vai dar certo, eu estou pra ir embora com você e o Jamie mesmo, então eu prefiro me afastar. – Disse Haley tristemente.

- Não faça isso Haley. – Aconselhou Brooke.

Haley olhou para ela estranhando.

- Não vá embora comigo e o Jamie. Não fuja de algo que pode te machucar, mas que pode ser extraordinário.

- Você tá ouvindo o que você está dizendo? – Chocou-se Haley. – Você chora quase todo dia por causa do Lucas que sempre foi um cara decente, imagine o que não vai acontecer comigo e o Nathan. O amor é uma cilada.

- Haley eu posso estar sofrendo, mas eu não me arrependo de nada do que me aconteceu. – Garantiu Brooke. – Os anos que passei com o Lucas foram os melhores da minha vida, eu fui muito feliz. E ele me deu a melhor coisa que eu tenho hoje. O Jamie. E isso faz todo sofrimento valer a pena, o AMOR faz todo sofrimento valer a pena. Se há anos atrás eu soubesse que eu estaria exatamente aqui agora, eu faria tudo de novo. – Brooke fez uma pausa e suspirou. – Eu não quero que você vá embora comigo e o Jamie, eu não vou deixar. Se há uma chance, por menor que seja de o Nathan ser O cara, você tem que se agarrar a ela com tudo o que você tem Haley, mesmo que isso signifique se arriscar. Você TEM que se arriscar. Tudo bem se ele não for o cara, você vai sofrer, mas há muitos peixes no mar e nesse caso você pode ir embora comigo e o Jamie. Mas se ele for mesmo o cara, tudo vai valer a pena Haley.

- Eu não quero ficar longe de você. – Haley segurou o choro.

- E eu muito menos. – Respondeu Brooke. – Você é minha MELHOR amiga, e eu AMO você. Mas nós temos que deixar as pessoas que amamos livres. Por isso eu tenho que te deixar ir agora Haley, e você tem que me deixar ir. – Brooke fez outra pausa antes de continuar. – Eu passei por muitos momentos difíceis, e você foi o meu Porto Seguro. Agora eu tenho que ser o meu próprio Porto Seguro, e o do Jamie, porque ele vai precisar de mim agora mais do que nunca. E você tem que apoiar a Karen e a Rachel, sem mim aqui elas vão precisar muito da sua ajuda. – Brooke pegou a mão de Haley. – Em todos esses anos, durante todas as minhas dificuldades, você me impulsionou para frente, nunca me deixou desistir, me incentivou a me arriscar, me fez seguir adiante. Agora é a minha vez de te impulsionar, não te deixar desistir, te incentivar a se arriscar e te fazer seguir em frente, mesmo que isso seja difícil pra nós duas.

Haley suspirou e as duas se abraçaram.

- Eu vou sentir a sua falta. – Disse Haley.

- E eu então. – Brooke sorriu. – Eu venho visitar sempre e trago o Jamie é claro.

- Acho bom. – Haley riu tentando prender o choro.

Então as duas se separaram e secaram as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Nathan teve seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Ele ajudou o treinador em tudo o que ele pediu, fez a chamada, explicou as regras aos garotos, os ajudou com as suas dificuldades e guardou todas as bolas, e outras coisas mais. No fim do dia Nathan estava exausto.

- Fez um bom trabalho Sawyer. – Disse Whitey.

- Obrigado treinador. – Disse Nathan ofegante.

- Foi um bom primeiro dia. – Continuou o treinador. – Vamos ver se sobrevive amanhã.

Nathan sorriu e o treinador saiu.

Ele esperou o treinador sair, respirou fundo e sentou-se no chão.

Nathan ficou alguns segundos sentados até ver uma bola de basquete entrar sozinha na cesta. Ele olhou para trás assustado e viu Haley parada ao lado das bolas.

- Haley. – Ele sorriu.

- E ai Boy Toy. – Ela riu. – Ainda está vivo?

Nathan se levantou e foi até Haley. Ela teve dificuldade para raciocinar com Nathan tão perto.

- Eu não sabia que você jogava basquete. – Comentou ele.

- Eu sou uma Raven. – Respondeu ela. – Todos os Ravens jogam basquete.

- Eu quero ver. – Nathan desafiou.

Então ele pegou uma das bolas de basquete e a entregou para Haley.

- Acha que ainda tem vigor o bastante pra isso? – Ela riu.

- Acho que posso encarar. – Ele sorriu.

Haley sorriu e começou a quicar a bola. Ela olhou para Nathan e depois para a cesta. Então ela se virou e se afastou de Nathan. Ele foi atrás dela, e Haley correu quicando a bola, mas Nathan correu atrás dela. Quando Haley estava quase na cesta, Nathan a alcançou e ficou atrás de Haley grudado a ela. Antes que ele pudesse quicar a bola e arrancá-la de Haley, ela a segurou em suas mãos a afastando de Nathan. Ele tentou tirá-la de Haley que se esquivou, então ele fez um movimento que parecia um abraço. Haley virou o rosto rindo, ele riu com o rosto há apenas centímetros do dela. Eles pararam de se mover e ficaram apenas se encarando, sentindo a respiração um do outro. Então lentamente Nathan foi aproximando seu rosto do de Haley.

- Sawyer coloque minhas bolas no lugar e vá namorar fora da minha quadra. – Interrompeu Whitey.

- Oi treinador. – Disse Haley se afastando de Nathan desgostosa.

"Estraga prazeres." – Pensaram Nathan e Haley.

- Pode deixar treinador. – Disse Nathan.

Então Whitey saiu deixando Nathan e Haley sozinhos. Haley olhou para Nathan desapontada e lhe entregou a bola. Ele sorriu também decepcionado e pegou a bola.

- Então como foi o primeiro dia? – Perguntou ela indo pegar a primeira bola que acertou na cesta enquanto Nathan guardava a outra em seu lugar.

- Ham, cansativo. – Respondeu Nathan. – Trabalhar é sempre assim exaustivo?

- Nunca trabalhou antes? – Perguntou Haley voltando com a bola. – Nunca?

- Não. – Respondeu ele tirando as bolas da mão dela. – É a primeira vez.

- E gostou?

- Eu não sei. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Por que aceitou trabalhar afinal?

- Porque você me pediu.

- E que poder eu tenho sobre você afinal? – A resposta interessava mais a Haley do que ela deixou transparecer.

- É uma boa pergunta. – Ele respondeu. – Te aviso assim que descobrir.

- Eu tenho que perguntar. – Disse ela hesitante.

- Perguntar o que?

- O que você quer afinal?

- Achei que fosse óbvio. – Nathan riu malicioso.

- Além do óbvio.

- Eu quero você Haley. – Disse ele. – Não muito mais do que isso.

- Mas por que eu?

- Eu não sei. – Nathan deu de ombros. – Você é diferente de qualquer uma que eu já tenha conhecido, e eu soube disso em poucas horas. Eu nunca me senti do jeito que eu me sinto com você. E eu já disse isso várias vezes antes, mas nunca foi real até agora. Tudo bem, também já disse isso várias vezes, mas DESSA vez é pra valer.

- E por que eu devia acreditar em você?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei.

- Eu já me magoei antes.

- Eu já magoei outras garotas antes.

- Então?

- Eu não quero te magoar Haley. – Disse Nathan. – E me importo em não magoar. Me preocupo o bastante pra fazer o possível pra não te fazer sofrer. E essa é a diferença.

- Não sei se é uma garantia muito confiável. – Admitiu Haley.

- Eu sei. – Confessou ele. – Mas eu vou fazer tudo o que você me pedir Haley. TUDO. Emprego, casa, carro, o que for, o que você me disser pra fazer eu faço.

- Nathan eu não sou sua mãe. – Disse Haley. – Eu não posso me responsabilizar por você.

- Não quero que se responsabilize por mim. – Garantiu Nathan. – Minha irmã fez isso a minha vida toda, e só agora, depois de conhecer você, é que eu percebi a besteira que eu fiz. Eu não quero que você se responsabilize por mim Haley, quero que você faça parte da minha vida. Quero que divida ela comigo, não que tome conta dela.

Haley ficou atônita e demorou alguns segundos pra encontrar as palavras:

- Você está ciente de tudo o que você disse? – Ela esperou. – Você está pedindo pra uma desconhecida pra dividir a sua vida com você.

- Você não é uma desconhecida. – Nathan sorriu. – Eu fiquei cinco anos ouvindo falar de você e imaginando como você estaria agora. Hoje eu sei porque você ocupou e ainda ocupa tanto tempo na minha mente.

- Mesmo assim você não conhece a verdadeira Haley, conhece a Haley que o Lucas descreveu pra você. – Lembrou ela. – Eu não sou só o que o Lucas descreveu. Eu sou muito mais do que isso, tenho muitos mais defeitos, e muitas das qualidades que o Lucas descreveu se perderam com o tempo. Eu ainda sou uma desconhecida, e ainda sim, você está me pedindo pra dividir a minha vida com você.

- Pois é, eu sei. – Riu Nathan. – Está vendo? Esse é o efeito que você tem sobre mim.

- É uma decisão muito séria Nathan. – Alertou Haley. – Decide uma vida, uma não duas. Requer muita reflexão antes de ser tomada.

- É uma decisão que eu nunca pensei em tomar na minha vida Haley. – Admitiu ele. – Não antes de te conhecer. E agora eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, e só com você, e eu tenho certeza disso. Você me fez querer amadurecer, crescer e ser responsável por mim mesmo, quem sabe até constituir família. Você me fez querer mudar de vida. E se quer saber Haley eu estou morrendo de medo.

- Como alguém que você mal conhece pode ter esse efeito sem querer em você?

- Eu não faço ideia. – Nathan sorriu. – Se está esperando uma resposta inteligente, eu não posso te dar. Eu nunca fui do tipo inteligente, e eu posso até tentar mudar, mas por enquanto o que eu disse até agora é o melhor que eu posso te dar.

Haley olhou para Nathan e os dois ficaram alguns segundos apenas se olhando. Quando Nathan abriu a boca para tentar dizer alguma coisa, Haley o interrompeu pulando em seu pescoço e o beijando. Nathan se assustou no começo, mas logo retribuiu o beijo, e foi o melhor beijo de sua vida.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

- Não Michael o nome da cidade é Tree Hill. – Disse Peyton ao telefone. – Mas é claro que ela está no mapa. Tudo bem. Tudo bem vou esperar a sua resposta.

- Problemas? – Perguntou Jake sentando na cadeira de frente a ela.

Eles estavam no Karen's Café.

- Oi Jake. – Ela sorriu. – Não, nenhum problema. Só estou tentando resolver a minha transferência para Tree Hill.

- Tenho certeza que o Jornal de Tree Hill vai ser enobrecido com a presença de uma jornalista tão talentosa quanto você.

- Você é muito gentil Jake. – Peyton corou. – Mas como você não tem como saber se eu sou talentosa se ainda não leu nenhum dos meus artigos.

- Só de olhar pra você eu já sei. – Jake sorriu galanteador.

Peyton corou novamente.

- Mas está enganada. – Ele disse. – Eu li vários de seus artigos.

- Mesmo? – Estranhou Peyton.

- Mesmo.

- Quando?

- Depois que nós nos conhecemos você me despertou uma enorme curiosidade. – Admitiu Jake. – Então eu pesquisei você na internet e encontrei vários de seus artigos. Li todos que eu consegui. Adorei a sua cobertura das últimas eleições e também sobre a baleia encalhada. Você realmente sabe usar as palavras e de maneira interessante pra que todos entendam.

- Acha mesmo?

- Sim, eu acho.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro.

**-O-**

Karen estava lavando a louça do Café e a Keith a abraçou por trás e beijou o seu pescoço.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – Ele cochichou ao seu ouvido.

- Eu estou tão feliz que você voltou. – Disse ela virando-se para ele.

Keith passou a mão pelo rosto de Karen e a olhou carinhosamente.

- Agora que estou aqui quero que resolvamos logo os preparativos pra esse nosso casamento pra acabarmos com esse noivado eterno. – Ele brincou.

Ela riu:

- É muito bom ter você de volta. Ainda mais pra me ajudar com todos esses dramas que se desenrolam ao nosso redor. Não sei como eu aguentei tanto tempo sem você.

- É mais agora está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui e vamos enfrentar juntos todo esse drama adolescente.

Karen riu e os dois se beijaram.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke estava de frente o espelho de corpo todo do seu quarto experimentando um vestido de noiva. Ela olhou para o próprio reflexo passando a mão no vestido para ajustá-lo a seu corpo. Então ela ouviu uma batida na porta e viu o reflexo de Lucas no espelho.

Ela se virou e Lucas ficou sem fala ao vê-la vestida de noiva.

- Oi. – Disse ela.

- Oi. – Respondeu Lucas tentado se lembrar de respirar. – Você está linda.

- Obrigada. – Disse Brooke olhando para o vestido em seu corpo.

- Não é um pouco cedo pra começar a escolher o vestido de noiva?

- Não é meu. – Brooke negou com a cabeça. – É de uma cliente. Ela tem as minhas medidas e não pode ir a última prova.

- Entendi. – Disse ele entrando no quarto. – Mas você está realmente linda.

- Obrigada.

- O que está fazendo em casa há essa hora?

- Eu tinha que ir buscar o Jamie na escola, mas ele foi pra casa da Madison, então resolvi fazer os últimos ajustes do vestido aqui mesmo.

- Ah. – Disse Lucas olhando ao redor. Ele viu no criado-mudo as duas caixinhas de jóia. – Acho que ainda não lhe dei os parabéns.

Brooke seguiu o olhar de Lucas e viu as duas caixinhas:

- Não sinto como se precisasse de parabéns.

- Por que está fazendo isso Brooke? – Ele perguntou voltando-se para ela.

- Porque o Jamie merece uma família, e o Jake merece realizar os seus sonhos. – Ela olhou para ele.

- E você o que você merece?

Brooke suspirou, mas não respondeu.

- Não precisa se casar com o Jake para que ele realize os sonhos dele. – Afirmou Lucas. – E o Jamie pode ter uma família de outro jeito.

- Alguma sugestão?

- Você tem que conhecer alguém que você ame de verdade.

- Tenho medo de nunca mais amar alguém além do pai do Jamie. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Acha que esse é o sonho do Jake? – Perguntou Lucas. – Se casar com alguém que não o ame também. Nem Jake Jagielsk merece isso.

- O Jake sabe como eu me sinto, ele sempre soube.

- Ainda sim não é justo. – Lucas se aproximou de Brooke. – Com nenhum de vocês. Você merece alguém que faça você sentir exatamente aquilo que você sentiu naquela noite no lago. À noite em que a pedi em casamento, a noite em que perdemos nossa virgindade.

- Eu nunca mais vou me sentir desse jeito de novo Lucas.

- Você pode. – Disse Lucas segurando Brooke pelos ombros.

De repente ele percebeu que eles estavam perigosamente perto. Seus rostos estavam separados por centímetros. Ele podia sentir o hálito de Brooke e ela a sua respiração. Eles sentiram o calor do corpo um do outro e o contato de suas peles fez com que ambos sentissem uma corrente elétrica percorrer seus corpos. Lucas se aproximou pouco a pouco lentamente. E quando apenas milímetros o separavam de Brooke ele se lembrou de Peyton e lentamente soltou Brooke.

- Eu só acho que você merece mais do que isso. – Disse ele por fim.

- Eu agradeço sua preocupação.

Lucas assentiu e saiu do quarto, deixando Brooke sozinha com a respiração vacilante.

**-X-**

A campainha tocou e Brooke abriu a porta.

- Obrigada por vir. – Disse ela ao encontrar Jake do outro lado da porta.

- Dispunha. – Ele sorriu e entrou na casa.

- Jake eu tenho um assunto muito sério a tratar com você. – Disse Brooke fechando a porta.

- Do que se trata?

- Eu quero me mudar pra Nova York.

Jake ficou confuso:

- E quanto ao nosso casamento?

- Quero que vá comigo. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Brooke eu não sei se quero sair de Tree Hill.

- Jake o Lucas vai ficar aqui. – Lembrou ela. – Se você quer que eu o esqueça eu tenho que ficar longe dele.

- Ainda não sei se é isso que eu quero. – Admitiu Jake.

- E o que você quer Jake? – Perguntou Brooke confusa.

- Eu e a Peyton nos entendemos muito bem. – Disse Jake. – E conversamos sobre esse casamento. Não tenho mais certeza de que é uma boa ideia.

- Você e a Peyton?

- É. Ela é uma pessoa incrível.

De repente uma onda de compreensão passou por Brooke:

- Jake, está apaixonado por ela?

- Eu não sei.

- Ai meu Deus.

- Eu sei que parece horrível. Eu nem a conheço...

- Durante todos esses anos eu tenho achado que sou o verdadeiro problema entre você e o Lucas, por causa da sua obsessão por mim. – Disse Brooke. – Mas agora eu percebi que você não é obcecado por mim. Você é obcecado pelo Lucas. Você é obcecado em ter tudo o que é dele.

- Brooke isso não é verdade.

- É claro que é. – Garantiu ela. – Você queria o posto dele, a posição dele, as notas dele, a namorada dele, a mãe dele e agora a noiva dele Jake.

- Eu não sei o que eu quero Brooke, eu estou muito confuso.

Brooke olhou penosa para Jake e tirou o anel de noivado.

- Eu sei o que eu não quero Jake. – Ela disse lhe entregando o anel. – Você fez muito por mim, e eu sempre vou ser grata por tudo. Você vai ser sempre o meu MELHOR amigo. Mas eu não posso me casar com você. Nem mesmo você quer isso mais.

Jake assentiu:

- Eu entendo. Fico feliz que ainda possamos ser amigos.

- Sempre.

Então ela beijou o rosto de Jake e subiu.

Jake ficou um tempo olhando para o anel antes de ir embora.

**-X-**

Estavam todos sentados à mesa-de-jantar calados. Brooke e Lucas estavam sentados frente a frente, mas nunca olhavam um para o outro.

Haley percebeu a tensão e resolveu se pronunciar:

- Eu tenho um anuncio a fazer.

- Pois diga querida. – Incentivou Karen também notando a tensão.

- O Nathan e eu estamos namorando. – Ela disse.

- Haley isso é ótimo. – Brooke sorriu.

- Fico muito feliz. – Disse Lucas.

- Eu também. – Concordou Peyton.

- Eu lhes desejo tudo de bom. – Sorriu Karen.

- Muitas felicidades aos dois. – Completou Keith.

- É meus parabéns. – Disse Jake.

- Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. – Jamie sorriu.

- Estamos até pensando em nos casar. – Disse Nathan.

- Nossa. – Chocou-se Peyton.

- É, é um pouco cedo pra isso. – Admitiu Haley. – O Nathan se empolgou um pouco. Mas é uma coisa séria. E se um dia o casamento chegar a acontecer eu quero que você seja a minha madrinha. – Ela disse voltando-se para Brooke.

- É uma honra. – Brooke sorriu.

- É claro que ainda temos muito o que planejar. – Disse Nathan. – Eu comecei a trabalhar agora, preciso conhecer os pais da Haley, precisamos de uma casa de um carro, mas eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com a Haley isto é certo.

- Eu dou o maior apoio. – Disse Lucas.

- Quem é você e o que fez como meu irmão? – Brincou Peyton fazendo todos rirem.

Brooke se levantou e saiu. Todos ficaram olhando confusos e Nathan e Haley pensando se tinham feito alguma coisa de errado.

Então Brooke voltou, sentou-se novamente e entregou uma chave a Haley.

- Considere um presente de casamento adiantado da sua madrinha.

- É o que eu estou pensando que é? – Perguntou Haley olhando fixamente para a chave.

- É sua agora. – Respondeu Brooke. – Mando passá-la para o seu nome amanhã.

- O que é? – Perguntou Nathan.

- As chaves da casa da Brooke. – Respondeu Haley.

- As chaves da nova casa de vocês. – Corrigiu Brooke.

- A Brooke tem uma casa? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Tem sim. – Respondeu Karen. – Ela mandou construir assim que teve a primeira entrada na Clothes Over Bro's. Mas nós decidimos que ela devia ficar aqui. Então fizemos algumas reformas e deixamos do jeito que está.

- Agora você está dando a casa pra nós? – Chocou-se Nathan.

- Eu não vou precisar dela. – Disse Brooke.

- E depois que você e o Jake se casarem? – Perguntou Peyton incomodada com a ideia.

Brooke olhou para Jake que sorriu tristemente.

- Eu e o Jake não vamos nos casar. – Disse ela. – Nós cometemos um erro. Percebemos que nascemos pra ser só amigos, e é assim que deve ser.

Lucas tentou esconder o sorriso e controlar a felicidade.

- Acho que foi o noivado mais curto da história. – Brincou Nathan.

- Está tudo bem com isso Jamie? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Tudo. – Jamie deu de ombros.

- Ótimo. – Disse ela. – Então eu tenho mais um anúncio. – Ela fez uma pausa e todos esperaram. – Eu vou me mudar para Nova York.

- O QUE? – A felicidade de Lucas se dissipou no mesmo instante.

- Eles estão precisando de alguém para tomar conta da filial de lá e eu vou fazer isso.

- Mas querida... – Começou Karen.

- É melhor assim. – Garantiu Brooke. – Jamie e eu vamos assim que eu me ajeitar.

- Brooke... – Haley tentou dizer.

Brooke pegou a mão dela:

- Cuida bem de todo mundo. E aproveite bem a casa, eu espero que ela lhe sirva bem.

Haley olhou para a chave e depois para Brooke novamente:

- Obrigada. – Ela disse pulando no pescoço de Brooke e abraçando a amiga com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu vou sentir MUITO a sua falta.

- Eu também. – Respondeu Brooke tentando não chorar.

- Acho que não nos resta mais nada a fazer além de lhe desejar boa viagem. – Disse Keith. – Agora que eu conheci o Jamie. – Ele lamentou.

Jamie deu de ombros tristemente.

Brooke olhou para o filho e depois olhou para Lucas que a encarava desolado.

**-X-**

Brooke estava sentada no balanço da varanda olhando para a rua, encarando o vazio e completamente desligada do mundo ao seu redor. Ela só conseguia pensar no quanto a sua vida tinha mudado e no quanto ainda mudaria.

- Por que você fez isso Brooke? – Perguntou Lucas encostado ao batente da porta.

Sua voz fez Brooke despertar e voltar ao mundo real.

- Fiz o que? – Ela olhou para ele.

- Terminou com o Jake pra começar. – Ele disse sentando ao lado dela no balanço que moveu para trás e depois para frente até parar.

- Pensei que era o que você queria que eu fizesse. Não foi isso o que você me aconselhou? – Lembrou ela.

- Ah eu quero muito acreditar que tive alguma coisa haver com isso. – Riu Lucas empurrando o balanço para trás com as pernas.

- Mas não teve. – Brooke sorriu. – Você tinha razão, isso é verdade, eu e o Jake não nascemos pra ficar juntos. Mas não teve nada haver com o que você disse. Foi apenas EU e o JAKE percebendo que não tínhamos nascido um para o outro.

- O Jake percebeu isso ou você simplesmente o dispensou?

- Nós dois percebemos. – Ela olhou para Lucas e depois desviou o olhar. – Acho que ele percebeu antes de mim que não daria certo.

- Não consigo acreditar. – Comentou Lucas olhando para frente.

- Mas é a verdade.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

- O que me lembra do outro assunto que eu quero conversar com você. – Disse Lucas sem parar de empurrar o balanço.

- Que assunto?

- Por que você fez isso Brooke?

- Fiz o que Lucas? – Ela sorriu.

- A mudança.

- Ah. – Compreendeu ela. – A mudança.

- É, a mudança. – Repetiu ele. – Dessa vez eu quero acreditar que não é por minha causa.

- Não é. – Mentiu Brooke. – Eu realmente preciso cuidar de negócios em Nova York.

- Sua vida está toda aqui Brooke. – Disse Lucas olhando para ela. – Você teve seis anos pra se mudar pra Nova York. Por que agora? Por que não antes? Você podia ter ido há anos atrás. Poderia ter ido junto comigo se era isso o que você queria. Poderia ter ido atrás de mim.

Brooke olhou para ele surpresa.

- É eu sei tem o pai do Jamie. – Disse Lucas. – Mas você poderia ter me procurado mesmo assim depois disso.

- Eu não sabia que você queria que eu te procurasse. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Mas eu queria. – Afirmou Lucas. – Eu queria mais do que tudo que você tivesse batido na porta com o Jamie e dissesse que foi pra ficar comigo.

O coração de Brooke acelerou e ela demorou alguns segundos pra pensar em uma resposta:

- Você tinha a Peyton. – Disse ela tentando segurar as lágrimas que começavam a se manifestar.

- Só fiquei com a Peyton dois anos depois de me mudar. – Disse Lucas rezando para que Brooke não percebesse que era o tempo que durou a promessa, o tempo em que ele esperou poder cumpri-la.

- Eu sei. – Disse Brooke.

- Como sabe? – Estranhou Lucas.

Então Brooke se lembrou de que viu isso no livro de Lucas e de que não deveria ter lido o livro.

- Acho que ouvi a Peyton comentar. – Mentiu ela.

Lucas deu de ombros acreditando:

- Podia ter ido nesse meio tempo. Podia ter ido depois também, eu teria pelo menos ajudado você.

- Você sumiu. – Lembrou Brooke. – Foi embora e desapareceu. Nunca mandou notícias e nem ao menos respondeu as minhas mensagens.

- Eu sei. – Disse ele arrependido.

- Eu precisei de você. – Brooke não pode mais controlar as lágrimas.

- Eu sei. – Ele repetiu.

- E você não estava aqui.

- Eu sei. – Era tudo o que ele podia dizer.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? – A essa altura as lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto de Brooke. Ela finalmente tinha dito pra ele o que precisava, finalmente tinha conseguido desabafar.

- Eu não sei.

- Eu esperei por você. E teria esperado pelo resto da vida se você tivesse me pedido, se não tivesse me abandonado.

- Brooke, eu sinto muito. – Foi tudo o que Lucas conseguiu dizer.

- Sentir muito não vai trazer de volta o tempo que perdi aqui nessa varanda esperando que cada carro que passava fosse o seu.

Lucas abaixou a cabeça culpado.

- Mas eu segui em frente com a minha vida. – Ela continuou. – Eu tomei minhas decisões sozinha contando apenas com os meus amigos de verdade. – Ela fez uma pausa e ele a encarou. – Então não pense Lucas, nem por um momento, que qualquer decisão que eu tome tenha alguma coisa haver com você. Tem haver comigo. E com o meu filho, só nós dois.

- Está mesmo pensando no Jamie quando planeja ir embora? – Ele disse arrumando a postura para olhá-la bem nos olhos. – Você tem uma vida aqui Brooke, e o Jamie também, e está deixando isso. Está se afastando da sua vida, dos seus amigos, do seu negócio, da minha mãe, DA HALEY, e está afastando o Jamie da vida dele, dos amigos e da família dele.

- Eu sou a família do Jamie.

- É claro que é, mas não é a única família dele. E vai afastá-lo de tudo aquilo o que ele conhece.

- O Jamie é forte e inteligente, ele vai sobreviver.

- Mas a questão é que ele não precisa. – Disse Lucas. – O Jamie não precisa ir embora e deixar tudo o que ele tem aqui, vocês podem ficar.

- Lucas é só uma mudança não um assassinato em série, não seja tão dramático. – Disse Brooke. Ela não chorava mais. – Pessoas mudam o tempo todo, e fica tudo bem.

- Não faça isso com o Jamie. – Pediu Lucas. – Vai fazer com que ele crie um estilo de vida diferente, e esse tipo de adaptação não é fácil, eu sei por experiência própria. Não faça isso com o Jamie. Não faça isso com você.

- O Jamie é jovem, vai se adaptar rápido. – Disse ela se levantando.

- Então não faça isso com você.

- Eu só estou pensando no meu futuro Lucas, no meu, no do Jamie, e no da Clothes Over Bro's. – Disse ela. – Então é melhor você começar a se preocupar com a SUA vida, a SUA noiva e deixar que eu sei cuidar da minha.

- O que quer dizer com me preocupar com a minha noiva? – Desconfiou Lucas.

Brooke pensou que devia mais lealdade a Jake que sempre a apoiou, do que a Lucas que a abandonou. Então resolveu não delatá-lo:

- Nada. Ela é jovem, bonita, inteligente. Devia começar a reparar mais nela, pois se você não fizer, ela vai encontrar alguém que faça.

- Nós vamos marcar a data do casamento amanhã. – Afirmou Lucas.

- Eu lhes desejo felicidades. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Espero que ela tenha mais sorte com você do que eu tive.

Então Brooke virou-se para entrar na casa.

- Brooke! – Chamou Lucas.

Brooke parou e virou-se para ele.

- Eu sinto muito por toda a dor que causei a você. Mas se sua mudança tiver alguma coisa haver comigo, ou mesmo com o pai do Jamie. Se você estiver pensando em procurá-lo, sei lá. Não faça isso com o Jamie. Não desconte nele suas angustias por suas decepções amorosas.

- Acha que eu descontaria qualquer coisa no meu filho? – Indignou-se Brooke indo até Lucas. – Você não faz ideia de tudo o que eu sacrifiquei pelo Jamie ao longo desses anos. E eu nunca o tratei de maneira diferente daquela que ele merecia, indiferente de quem era o pai dele ou o quanto ele me fez sofrer. Eu amo o meu filho mais do que tudo nesse mundo, e tudo o que eu faço é pensando nele. – Então Brooke apontou o dedo para o rosto de Lucas. – Enquanto a você? Eu aprendi a viver sem você há muito tempo Lucas. Nunca baseie minhas decisões em uma ilusão de te ter por perto, esperei por você sim, mas não a ponto de deixar de ter a minha independência e viver a minha vida. E quanto ao pai do Jamie? Não se preocupe. Ele me magoou mais do que qualquer um em toda minha vida. Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em vê-lo de novo. Se eu nunca mais o vir outra vez, ainda será cedo demais.

Dizendo isso Brooke se retirou e entrou na casa.

Lucas ficou sentado no balanço se sentindo a pior das criaturas.

* * *

Um capítulo cheio de clima de romance. A primeira briga da Brooke e o Lucas (mas não será a última, auhsauhs, imagino que vocês já saibam), ela finalmente disse tudo o que estava entalado na garganta. Fala sério o Lucas estava precisando ouvir umas verdades né? Mas fala aí o que vocês acharam do capítulo? O que acharam dos nossos casais? O Nathan e a Hales, a Peyton e o Jake, a Karen e o Keith, se quiserem podem falar do Jamie e a Madison também, e é claro a Brooke e o Lucas né. Estou esperando reviews.

PS: Se você é fã de Gossip Girl, é louco por Serena/Nate e Blair/Chuck, eu estou lendo uma fic incrível de uma amiga que se chama "**Mesmo Assim Seria Você**" da linda **I'mafuckingdreamer**, e eu recomendo. E é claro que eu também recomendoa minha outra fic "**Aventuras da Elite**".

Beijos pessoas.


	6. A Mentira Tem Perna Curta

**One Tree Hill – Uma Promessa**

**A Mentira Tem Perna Curta**

Lucas estava na igreja com Peyton marcando a data do casamento. Mas ele estava completamente distraído, absorto na sua conversa com Brooke na noite anterior.

- Esse dia tá bom pra você Lucas? – Perguntou Peyton. – Lucas? – Ela chamou quando ele não respondeu.

- Hum? – Ele perguntou voltando a si.

- Essa data está boa pra você? – Ela repetiu.

- Se estiver bom pra você está bom pra mim amor. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Lucas é o NOSSO casamento, não o MEU. Temos que tomar as decisões juntos. – Disse Peyton.

- Tudo bem então quando é a data mais próxima? – Lucas perguntou ao padre.

- Lucas você está bem? – Preocupou-se Peyton.

- É claro, só quero começar logo nossa vida juntos. – Mentiu Lucas. – Que tal essa data? – Ele perguntou apontando para o calendário de eventos da igreja.

- Ficou maluco é daqui uma semana e meia? – Chocou-se Peyton.

- E daí? A gente arruma as coisas depressa. – Garantiu Lucas.

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? – Sondou Peyton.

- Absoluta. – Afirmou Lucas.

- Então pode marcar essa data padre. – Suspirou Peyton.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke estava passando um vestido raivosamente quando Haley se aproximou.

- Você vai me contar o que aconteceu ou vai descontar no vestido mesmo? – Ela perguntou.

Brooke bufou e guardou o ferro de passar roupa.

- Eu discuti com o Lucas ontem à noite. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Finalmente. – Disse Haley.

Brooke olhou para ela confusa.

- Brooke você esperou pelo Lucas durante seis anos, teve um filho dele, saiu de casa por isso, ele volta noivo de outra mulher e ainda por cima resolve se mudar com ela pra cá, e é a causa do fim do SEU noivado. – Esclareceu Haley. – Você está com raiva, está magoada, e com toda razão. Estava mais do que na hora de você parar de fingir que nada aconteceu e dizer pro Lucas tudo o que você estava pensando.

- É eu disse muita coisa pra ele que estava entalado mesmo. – Admitiu Brooke.

- Eu queria ter esperanças de você ter dito que o Jamie é filho dele, mas conheço você o bastante e sou realista demais pra me deixar iludir assim. – Disse Haley.

- Eu não contei pra ele. – Confirmou Brooke.

- É eu sabia. – Afirmou Haley. – E o que você disse pra ele?

- Ah. – Pensou Brooke. – Um monte de coisas. Eu disse que tinha esperado por ele, que eu tinha precisado dele e ele tinha me abandonado, disse que nunca baseei minhas decisões na ilusão de tê-lo por perto, disse que minhas atuais decisões não envolvem ele ou o pai do Jamie.

- E por que disse essas coisas pra ele? – Perguntou Haley.

- Porque ele disse que eu não devia me mudar se isso envolvesse ele ou o pai do Jamie de alguma forma. – Respondeu Brooke. – Ele disse que eu não devia descontar no Jamie minhas desilusões amorosas, daí eu me revoltei e acabei me excedendo.

- Ele não devia ter dito isso à você. – Consolou Haley.

- Não, não devia. – Concordou Brooke tristemente.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e Haley colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- BROOKE. – A voz de Peyton veio da porta da loja tirando Brooke e Haley de seus estados para olhá-la.

Peyton entrou com Lucas na Clothes Over Bro's e correu em direção à Brooke.

- Brooke eu preciso que você desenhe meu vestido de noiva, e preciso disso logo. – Disse Peyton desesperada.

- Calma Peyton respira. – Disse Brooke. – O que foi?

- Eu e o Lucas marcamos a data do casamento, e é daqui uma semana e meia, eu preciso que você desenhe um vestido pra mim. – Respondeu Peyton.

- E acho que eu também vou precisar de algo pra vestir. – Disse Lucas atrás de Peyton.

Ele e Brooke se encararam por alguns instantes.

- Por favor Brooke, é uma emergência. – Implorou Peyton pegando a mão de Brooke.

- Mas por que tão cedo? – Perguntou Haley.

- O Lucas quis assim. – Respondeu Peyton.

- Eu estou com pressa. – Esclareceu Lucas.

- Por quê? Ela tá grávida? – Interrogou Haley.

- Não. – Respondeu Peyton. – Por favor Brooke. – Ela pediu novamente olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Brooke.

Brooke olhou para ela e pensou em como seria doloroso desenhar o vestido de noiva para o casamento de Lucas com outra mulher. Então ela olhou para Haley que negou com a cabeça, e Rachel e Millicent que se aproximavam também negaram com a cabeça quando Brooke olhou para elas. Mas quando Brooke olhou para Peyton novamente e viu o desespero nos olhos dela não pode negar.

- Está bem. – Ela sorriu forçada.

- AI! Obrigada Brooke. – Disse Peyton pulando no pescoço de Brooke e a abraçando.

Brooke sorriu e olhou para Lucas que a encarava se sentindo confuso. Haley, Rachel e Millicent suspiraram e fizeram gestos negativos com as cabeças.

- Está bem. – Disse Brooke empurrando Peyton. – Pra você vai ser mais fácil. – Ela disse olhando para Lucas. – É só escolher um dos fraques já prontos e nós fazemos os ajustes. E quanto a você. – Ela se voltou para Peyton. – É melhor já começarmos a preparar as coisas agora.

- Ai obrigada Brooke. – Disse Peyton abraçando Brooke de novo.

Ela olhou para Lucas de novo e separou-se de Peyton novamente.

- Está bem, não se preocupe. Vem vamos ver mais ou menos o que você vai querer. – Disse Brooke puxando Peyton para sua sala.

Mas antes de sair ela e Lucas trocaram mais um olhar.

**-X-**

No jantar estavam todos reunidos para comemorar, mas a notícia não alegrou a todos.

Keith estourou o champagne e serviu para todos, mas ninguém estava sincera e completamente feliz com o casamento, e os únicos que conseguiam disfarçar e demonstrar felicidade eram Peyton, Keith e Karen.

- Vocês tem certeza de que querem fazer isso? – Perguntou Nathan.

- Nathan. – Repreendeu Peyton.

- Eu só acho que foi meio rápido demais. – Esclareceu Nathan. – Um pouco forçado. Não acha?

- Não, não acho. – Mentiu Peyton. – Foi totalmente espontâneo e romântico.

- Talvez seu irmão tenha razão. – Disse Jake. – Eu amei a Brooke a vida toda e quando chegou a hora não tive certeza de que queria me casar com ela. Talvez vocês devessem pensar um pouco melhor antes de tomar essa decisão.

Brooke olhou para Jake pensativa e então sentiu pena dele, porque sabia que essa era uma tentativa dele de separar Lucas e Peyton, agora que ele estava apaixonado por Peyton, e Brooke não podia culpá-lo por tentar.

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que quero me casar com o Lucas. – Peyton mentiu novamente.

Lucas teria discutido com Jake se estivesse prestando atenção a conversa, mas ele só conseguia olhar para Brooke sentada à sua frente e pensar na história dos dois.

- Enquanto a você Lucas? – Perguntou Jake.

Brooke olhou para Lucas e viu que ele a estava encarando e então começou a encará-lo também.

- O Lucas também tem certeza. – Disse Peyton. – Não é Amor?

Lucas continuou olhando para Brooke sem prestar atenção.

- Lucas. – Chamou Peyton.

- O que? – Perguntou ele olhando para ela.

- Não é que você tem certeza de que quer casar comigo?

- É claro. – Ele disse depois voltou seu olhar a Brooke novamente.

- Então um brinde ao novo casal. – Brooke levantou sua taça e olhou fixamente para Lucas.

- Um brinde à eles. – Concordou Jake levantando a taça mal humorado.

- Ao Lucas e a Peyton. – Disse Karen levantando a sua taça.

- Ao Lucas e a Peyton. – Os outros repetiram.

Então Brooke virou a taça e engoliu o conteúdo de uma vez e Lucas não parou de olhá-la por um momento sequer.

- Amor não tinha uma coisa que você queria pedir ao Jamie? – Lembrou Peyton.

- É claro. – Concordou Lucas. – Jamie o que acha de levar as alianças pra mim e pra Peyton no dia do nosso casamento?

- Eu posso mamãe? – Perguntou Jamie fazendo Lucas voltar o olhar para Brooke novamente.

- É claro que pode meu amor. – Respondeu Brooke carinhosa.

- E nós ainda vamos estar na cidade na cerimônia? – Perguntou Jamie.

- Acho que sim. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Qualquer coisa Jamie você fica comigo depois eu levo você pra sua mãe. – Disse Haley.

Brooke sorriu agradecida para ela que devolveu o sorriso.

- Bom eu já tenho que ir. – Anunciou Jake se levantando.

- Mas já querido, não vai ficar para a sobremesa? – Perguntou Karen.

- Não tia Karen eu estou meio cansado acho melhor eu ir. – Respondeu Jake.

- Mas você vem tomar café conosco amanhã certo? – Perguntou Karen.

- Não, mas talvez eu venha jantar. – Disse Jake. – Bom, boa noite.

- Eu acompanho você. – Disse Brooke se levantando.

Lucas a seguiu com o olhar até que ela não estava mais em seu campo de visão.

Jake pegou seu casaco e suspirou quando chegou a porta.

- Aquela proposta para ir para Nova York ainda está de pé? – Ele perguntou colocando o casaco.

Brooke suspirou e sorriu fracamente.

- Pelo menos você pode fugir do jantar. – Ela disse.

- É, eu sinto muito.

- Acho que vou inventar um serão amanhã. – Disse Brooke.

- Ou você pode jantar comigo. – Sugeriu Jake.

- É talvez seja uma boa ideia. – Concordou Brooke. – Só nós dois.

Jake assentiu.

- A propósito foi uma bela tentativa no jantar. – Ela riu e ele a acompanhou.

- Pena que não foi bem sucedida.

- É. – Brooke abaixou a cabeça.

Jake colocou a mão no queixo de Brooke e levantou sua cabeça.

- Você vai superar Brooke, vai se dar bem no que decidir, porque você é uma lutadora e uma vencedora.

Brooke sorriu e colocou a mão no rosto de Jake e com o polegar acariciou sua bochecha.

- Eu queria que tudo na minha vida fosse fácil como conversar com você.

- As coisas nem sempre são como a gente quer. – Disse Jake. – Mas sempre acontecem como tem que acontecer, e muitas vezes são melhores do que esperávamos.

Brooke sorriu.

- E você Brooke Davis. – Ele continuou. – Ainda vai ser muito feliz. Vai encontrar o cara certo se apaixonar perdidamente por ele e então você, ele e o Jamie serão a família dos sonhos de qualquer um.

Brooke abriu o sorriso e mostrou suas covinhas.

- Eu espero que esteja certo.

- Eu estou, pode acreditar.

- Você também vai ser muito feliz Jake Jagielsk, uma garota de muita sorte ainda vai ser a Senhora Jake Jagielsk e a mãe dos seus lindos filhos um dia. E quando esse dia chegar eu vou estar ao seu lado sorrindo, torcendo por você e agradecendo por tudo o que você já fez por mim.

Jake sorriu e abriu a porta.

- Eu espero que esteja certa.

- Eu estou, pode acreditar. – Brooke sorriu e Jake devolveu o sorriso.

- Boa noite Brooke. – Despediu-se Jake saindo da casa.

- Boa noite Jake. – Despediu-se Brooke fechando a porta.

Então ela suspirou e voltou ao jantar.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Haley e Nathan estavam sentados na varanda da casa dela. Ele tinha ido conhecer a família dela e tido se dado bem com todos.

Haley estava muito séria e parecia preocupada.

- Está tudo bem Haley? – Perguntou Nathan.

- Está sim. – Respondeu Haley. – Eu só estou preocupada com a Brooke. Fico pensando nela sozinha em Nova York.

- Essa história do casamento do Lucas com a Peyton deve ter deixado ela bem abalada né?

Haley olhou para ele, mas não respondeu. Não sabia se podia fazer isso com Brooke, afinal Nathan ainda era o irmão de Peyton.

- Pode ser sincera comigo. – Disse ele. – Se vamos começar um relacionamento temos que ser sinceros, não é? Não tenho muita experiência, mas relacionamentos são baseados na confiança, não são?

- Se vamos ser sinceros, - Começou ela. – você precisa saber que eu sou completamente leal à Brooke, e jamais faria qualquer coisa pra trair a confiança dela.

- Mas você pode confiar em mim. – Garantiu ele. – Eu jamais vou trair a SUA confiança.

Ela sorriu.

- Há alguma chance de a Brooke ainda estar apaixonada pelo Lucas? – Ele questionou. – Porque eu acho que tem.

Haley olhou para ele em dúvida.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou contar nada à minha irmã. – Prometeu ele. – Nem ao Lucas.

Haley assentiu.

- A Brooke ainda ama o Lucas sim, ela nunca o esqueceu. – Confirmou Haley.

- Acho que talvez o Lucas ainda a ame também. – Confessou Nathan.

- Acha?

- Eu não sei, talvez.

Haley olhou para frente e ficou observando a rua Nathan fez o mesmo.

- Algum dia a Brooke vai contar ao Lucas que ele é pai do Jamie? – Perguntou Nathan.

Haley olhou para ele apavorada e Nathan deu um riso fraco.

- Não se preocupe eu não vou contar ao Lucas nada sobre isso. – Prometeu ele. – E não vou contar à ninguém que eu sei.

- Como você sabe? – Ela perguntou.

- A Peyton me contou. – Ele respondeu.

- A Peyton? – Assustou-se mais ainda Haley. – E como ELA sabe?

- Ela ouviu a Brooke e o Jamie conversando.

- A Brooke me contou que o Jamie sabia. – Admitiu Haley. – Mas a Peyton...

- Ela não vai contar nada. – Garantiu Nathan. – Ela também não quer que o Lucas saiba, ela tem medo de perdê-lo.

- Entendi.

- Eu acho tudo isso tão errado. – Confessou Nathan. – Esconder a verdade do Lucas desse jeito.

- É eu também. – Concordou Haley. – Mas não podemos nos meter.

- É.

Haley suspirou, Nathan passou o braço ao redor de seu ombro, ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e os dois ficaram algum tempo ali parados apenas olhando para a rua.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke e Jamie estavam na cozinha cantando enquanto preparavam o café-da-manhã:

_- __Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed,_

_(Fui pelo corredor, bem no caminho para minha amada cama,)_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses,_

_(Eu quase não notei todas as rosas,)_

_And the note that said_

_(E o bilhete que dizia)_

Quando Lucas entrou na cozinha e viu os dois riu e então começou a acompanhá-los:

_- __Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_(Nossa canção é o barulho da porta batendo),_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window,_

_(Saindo tarde, batendo de leve em sua janela,)_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,_

_(Quando nós estamos no telefone e você falando bem baixo,)_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know,_

_(Porque está tarde e sua mãe não sabe,)_

_Our song is the way you laugh,_

_(Nossa canção é a maneira que você ri,)_

_The first date, man, I didn't kiss her and I should have,_

_(O primeiro encontro, cara, eu não a beijei e deveria,)_

_And when I got home... before I said amen,_

_(E quando cheguei em casa... antes eu disse amém,)_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_(Pedindo para Deus se ele poderia tocar novamente)_

Brooke e Jamie cantaram um pouco da música e pararam quando perceberam que Lucas cantava com eles.

Brooke desviou o olhar e continuou fazendo as panquecas tristemente, mas Jamie sorriu e olhou para Lucas:

- Você conhece essa música tio Lucas?

- Claro. – Respondeu Lucas. – Our Song da Taylor Swift. Era minha música e da sua mãe quando a gente namorava.

- Você nunca me contou isso mamãe.

- Acho que eu tinha esquecido meu amor. – Respondeu tristemente. – Você pode sentar e esperar Lucas, o café estará pronto daqui a pouco.

Lucas percebeu que Brooke não o queria por perto e resolveu se afastar.

- Tudo bem.

Brooke e Jamie terminaram o café-da-manhã e levaram para todos na sala de jantar.

- Olha tá parecendo uma delícia e o cheiro está maravilhoso como sempre. – Disse Haley esfregando as mãos.

Karen saiu da cozinha segurando uma pilha de pratos.

- Ah deixa que eu levo isso Karen. – Disse Brooke tirando os pratos das mãos de Karen.

- Obrigada querida. – Agradeceu Karen.

- E vá calçar pelo menos uma pantufa dona Karen. – Ralhou Brooke. – Fica aí andando descalça vai acabar ficando resfriada, e você sabe que quando você fica doente a casa toda desanda.

- Costumava ser assim. – Riu Karen. – Agora desanda quando VOCÊ fica doente.

- Não exagera. – Riu Brooke. – E vai logo calçar alguma coisa.

- Tão lindo você cuidando de mim.

- Você cuida de mim e eu cuido de você. – Lembrou Brooke. – Sempre foi assim, não foi?

- O que vai ser de mim quando você for embora? – Perguntou Karen.

Brooke riu.

- A Haley ainda vai estar aqui pra te ajudar com a casa. – Respondeu Brooke. – E agora o Keith está aqui para cuidar de você.

- E vou cuidar muito bem, eu prometo. – Disse Keith.

- Acho bom, ou é COMIGO que você vai se ver. – Brincou Brooke.

- Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta querida. – Disse Karen.

Brooke se aproximou da cadeira de Karen e encostou sua testa na dela.

- Eu também vou sentir muito a sua falta Karen, não vou saber me virar sem você.

- Imagina que não, minha filha querida, você é a pessoa mais independente que eu conheço e sabe se virar muito bem sozinha.

Brooke sorriu e abraçou Karen e quando se afastou disse:

- Você me ensinou tudo o que eu sei, e não seria nada sem você, eu te devo tudo Karen, foi a melhor mãe que eu podia pedir.

Karen sorriu e acariciou os cabelos de Brooke.

- E você a melhor filha.

Brooke sorriu e se endireitou.

- Então amor vai comer o que? – Brooke perguntou à Jamie.

Lucas ficava cada vez mais irritado com o fato de Brooke se mostrar a esposa perfeita para ele. Ela sempre foi a garota de seus sonhos, a namorada que ele nunca esqueceu, mas Lucas nunca pensou em Brooke como uma boa mãe de família, mas agora ele via que ela era boa para cuidar da casa, para cuidar das crianças, e até para cuidar de Karen, e ainda administrar seu próprio negócio, sem deixar de ser a linda garota que um dia ele conheceu. E quanto melhor esposa Brooke se mostrava, mais frustrado Lucas ficava.

- Qualquer coisa mamãe. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Qualquer coisa? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Qualquer coisa. – Repetiu Jamie.

- Tá bom então. – Disse Brooke servindo Jamie. – Ah Haley você vai ter que ajudar a Karen com o jantar essa noite está bem?

- Tá ok. – Haley deu de ombros. – Mas por quê?

- Eu vou jantar com o Jake hoje à noite. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Ah vem uma possível reconciliação por aí? – Brincou Nathan.

Lucas e Peyton não gostaram nenhum pouco da brincadeira.

- Não. – Brooke riu. – Jake e eu somos apenas amigos. Mas eu queria que ele fosse comigo para Nova York.

- Se ele for com você para Nova York pode ser uma chance para vocês dois se entenderem. – Disse Karen.

- Talvez. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Quem sabe longe do meu passado eu consiga me abrir e eu e o Jake percebamos que nascemos um para o outro mesmo? Nunca se sabe.

Lucas teria batido em Jake se ele estivesse ali.

- Eu faço a maior torcida para vocês dois. – Disse Haley.

- É, eu também. – Concordou Nathan. – Eu mal conheço vocês, mas eu me apiedei do Jake, correr a vida toda atrás de uma mesma garota, ele merece ser recompensado por isso.

Peyton trincou os dentes.

- Seja lá como for, tenho certeza de que Brooke fará o melhor para ela e para o Jamie, certo querida? – Disse Keith.

- Claro tio Keith. – Brooke sorriu.

**-X-**

Brooke e Jake estavam no Karen's Café, sentados na mesa do jantar, rindo.

- Só você mesmo para me fazer rir quando eu me sinto tão infeliz. – Disse Brooke.

Jake sorriu.

- Em momentos de turbulências temos de nos agarrar ao que a gente tem. – Disse ele.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta quando eu for para Nova York.

- Talvez não tenha que sentir.

- Está mesmo considerando ir comigo? – Perguntou ela.

- Por que não? Com a Peyton e a Haley casadas, e sem você e o Jamie, não vai ter mais nada pra mim aqui em Tree Hill. – Disse ele. – E eu ainda teria que dar de cara com o Lucas todo dia.

- E vai ter que vê-lo com a Peyton.

- Não precisa me lembrar.

- Só estou dizendo. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Eu sei o quanto é difícil, eu não vou aguentar e te desejo boa sorte se pretende ficar.

- A agencia pode ser transferida para qualquer lugar, o Mouth e os outros podem trabalhar de freelancers, ou eu posso deixar a agencia com o Mouth e arranjar outro emprego, seja o que for, nada mais me prende em Tree Hill.

- E quem sabe nós não possamos até tentar de novo. – Brooke deu de ombros.

- É. – Concordou Jake. – Quem sabe longe daqui, longe de tudo e de todos pode dar certo.

- Quem sabe. – Brooke sorriu fracamente.

Brooke colocou a mão na mesa e Jake a pegou, então os dois sorriram tristemente um para o outro.

- Você é meu melhor amigo Jake e eu amo você.

- Eu também amo você Brooke.

**-X-**

Três dias haviam se passado e Brooke estava com Peyton na Clothes Over Bro's ajustando o vestido. Ainda haviam coisas a serem feitas nele, mas Brooke já tinha conseguido fazer bastante coisa.

- Está ficando tão lindo. – Disse Peyton com os olhos brilhando.

- Você deu sorte que não tinha nenhum trabalho por esses dias, então deu para trabalhar nele em período integral. – Disse Brooke ajoelhada ao lado de Peyton.

- Eu nunca vou poder agradecer o suficiente Brooke. – Peyton olhou para Brooke.

Brooke olhou para ela e forçou um sorriso.

Rachel e Millicent estavam ajudando-a com o vestido, mas achavam loucura Brooke arrumar o vestido de noiva para o casamento de Lucas e Peyton.

**-O-**

Lucas estava em seu quarto experimentando o fraque e Haley estava com ele fazendo os últimos ajustes. Ele estava parado de frente ao espelho enquanto Haley fazia os ajustes necessários.

- Que bom que seus ajustes são poucos, porque o vestido da Peyton vai dar trabalho pra fazer em tão pouco tempo. – Reclamou Haley.

- Desculpe dar tão pouco tempo pra vocês. – Lucas riu.

- Peça desculpas pra Brooke, ela que está tendo o maior trabalho. – Disse Haley. – Eu estou aqui com você, não estou?

Lucas riu.

- Não se preocupe, já estamos acostumadas. – Haley sorriu.

- Eu fico pensando se a Brooke e o Jamie vão ficar bem em Nova York. – Disse ele.

- Não se preocupe com a Brooke, ela é uma sobrevivente, e ensinou isso ao Jamie. – Garantiu ela. – E talvez o Jake ainda vá com ela, ele vai cuidar bem dos dois.

- É. – Resmungou Lucas. – Eu fico feliz sabe.

- Por se casar? – Perguntou Haley.

- Não. – Respondeu Lucas. – Quer dizer por isso também, mas não é disso que eu estou falando.

- Então do que é?

- A Brooke e eu. – Esclareceu ele. - Eu fico feliz de saber que as coisas entre nós aconteceram como tinham que acontecer, era nosso destino, sabe? Afinal nenhum de nós cumpriu a promessa.

Haley parou seu trabalho e lançou um olhar mortal para Lucas. Ele olhou para confuso e Haley não conseguiu controlar a irritação.

- Que foi Haley?

- Você é um idiota, sabia Lucas?

- O que?

- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! – Gritou ela. – Além de idiota é surdo?

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu tô falando da Brooke, do que mais eu poderia estar falando?

- Eu ainda não estou te entendendo. – Disse Lucas.

- A maneira como você a tratou, você foi um cretino. – Explicou Haley.

- Você tá falando da discussão que nós tivemos outra noite? – Perguntou ele.

- Você é mesmo muito estúpido Lucas. – Observou ela. – É claro que eu não estou falando da discussão. Quando ela me contou eu adorei saber que ela finalmente desabafou.

- Haley o que está acontecendo com você? Do que você está falando?

- De todo o resto.

- Que resto?

- Abandonar ela, não cumprir a promessa, voltar aqui com a Peyton, mudar pra Tree Hill, quer que eu continue? A lista é enorme. – Afirmou Haley.

- Por que você tá falando comigo desse jeito? – Perguntou Lucas. – Pensei que eu fosse seu melhor amigo.

- A BROOKE é a minha melhor amiga. – Disse Haley. – E eu nunca vou perdoar você pelo que fez com ela.

- Acho que os meus supostos problemas com a Brooke devem ser resolvidos com ela, não é mesmo? – Discutiu ele.

- Tudo bem então resolva. – Ralhou Haley, então ela se aproximou de Lucas e apontou o dedo para ele. – Só nunca acuse a Brooke de algo que ela nunca fez. Não diga que a Brooke não cumpriu a parte dela NESSA DROGA DE PROMESSA, porque ela cumpriu.

Lucas afastou-se de Haley e a olhou confuso. Ela abaixou o dedo e o encarou raivosa.

- Ficou louca? – Ele perguntou. – Como ela pode ter cumprido a promessa, e quanto ao pai do Jamie?

- James Lucas Scott. – Completou Haley. – Nunca parou para pensar no sobrenome do Jamie?

Então a compreensão passou por Lucas e ele ficou desorientado e sua cabeça se encheu de lembranças.

**-**_**flashback começa**_**-**

Lucas tirou a caixa com o anel do bolso e entregou a Brooke:

- Brooke eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. – Começou Lucas. – E se você aceitar, eu quero voltar daqui a dois anos para me casar com você.

Brooke abriu a caixa e viu o anel. Chocada ela colocou a mão na boca de surpresa.

- É o anel da sua mãe? – Ela perguntou se recuperando do choque.

- Ela e o Keith acharam que eu devia ficar com o anel agora, e eu achava que devia dá-lo a você. – Respondeu Lucas. – Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta, você aceita se casar comigo Brooke?

- Sim. – Respondeu ela eufórica. – Mas é claro que sim.

Ela pulou em cima dele e os dois se beijaram.

- Então ficamos desse jeito. – Disse Lucas. – Eu prometo voltar daqui a dois anos e me casar com você, e você promete me esperar por exatos dois anos.

- Vou esperar pelo resto da vida. – Disse Brooke.

- Não. – Disse Lucas. – Dois anos Brooke, me espere por dois anos, e se eu não voltar, você tem que seguir em frente com a sua vida.

- Tá. – Respondeu Brooke confusa.

- Mas eu vou voltar em dois anos. – Prometeu Lucas.

Brooke o beijou de novo.

Lucas pegou o anel e colocou no dedo de Brooke.

- Dois anos. – Ele disse.

- Vou esperar ansiosa, e contar cada dia. – Ela respondeu e o beijou.

O beijo se tornou mais intenso, e Brooke começou a tirar a camiseta de Lucas.

Lucas impediu Brooke antes de ela terminar o que começou:

- Brooke o que está fazendo?

- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? – Ela perguntou sensualmente e depois mordeu o lábio inferior.

Lucas riu:

- Perder a virgindade é uma decisão muito importante, tem certeza de quer fazer isso? – Perguntou ele.

- Eu quero. – Ela respondeu.

- É que a gente esperou tanto tempo, e você quer fazer agora? – Disse Lucas.

- Eu estou pronta se você estiver. – Ela respondeu.

Lucas pensou por um momento e depois beijou Brooke. Lentamente ele a deitou na toalha de piquenique. E foi ali que depois de anos de namoro, os dois consumaram o relacionamento.

**-**_**flashback termina-**_

Então Lucas foi dando passos para trás desgovernado e vozes invadiam sua mente:

"Quem é o pai dele?"

"É v..."

"Você não conhece."

"Então você gosta de basquete Jamie?"

"Adoro."

"Ele é igual ao pai dele."

"Você reparou no garotinho, o Jamie? Você não sentiu nada de especial com relação a ele?"

"Foi como se eu já o conhecesse, sabe? Eu senti uma ligação especial com ele."

"Não achou que ele parecia familiar? Acho que ele me lembra alguém, mas não sei quem é."

"Eu também gosto de escrever. Minha mãe disse que puxei isso do meu pai. Ela me disse que ele sempre escrevia quando estava, feliz, triste, zangado ou simplesmente agitado, escrevia ou jogava basquete."

"Ai Lucas igualzinho a você."

"Lucas você não acha o Jamie familiar?"

"Familiar como?"

"Sei lá. Acho que ele me lembra você."

**-**_**flashback começa**_**-**

- O Jamie merece uma família, e o Jake merece realizar os seus sonhos. – Ela olhou para ele.

- E você o que você merece?

Brooke suspirou, mas não respondeu.

- Não precisa se casar com o Jake para que ele realize os sonhos dele. – Afirmou Lucas. – E o Jamie pode ter uma família de outro jeito.

- Alguma sugestão?

- Você tem que conhecer alguém que você ame de verdade.

- Tenho medo de nunca mais amar alguém além do pai do Jamie. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Acha que esse é o sonho do Jake? – Perguntou Lucas. – Se casar com alguém que não o ame também. Nem Jake Jagielsk merece isso.

- O Jake sabe como eu me sinto, ele sempre soube.

- Ainda sim não é justo. – Lucas se aproximou de Brooke. – Com nenhum de vocês. Você merece alguém que faça você sentir exatamente aquilo que você sentiu naquela noite no lago. À noite em que a pedi em casamento, a noite em que perdemos nossa virgindade.

- Eu nunca mais vou me sentir desse jeito de novo Lucas.

**-X-**

- Você sumiu. – Lembrou Brooke. – Foi embora e desapareceu. Nunca mandou notícias e nem ao menos respondeu as minhas mensagens.

- Eu sei. – Disse ele arrependido.

- Eu precisei de você. – Brooke não pode mais controlar as lágrimas.

- Eu sei. – Ele repetiu.

- E você não estava aqui.

- Eu sei. – Era tudo o que ele podia dizer.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? – A essa altura as lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto de Brooke. Ela finalmente tinha dito pra ele o que precisava, finalmente tinha conseguido desabafar.

- Eu não sei.

- Eu esperei por você. E teria esperado pelo resto da vida se você tivesse me pedido, se não tivesse me abandonado.

- Brooke, eu sinto muito. – Foi tudo o que Lucas conseguiu dizer.

- Sentir muito não vai trazer de volta o tempo que perdi aqui nessa varanda esperando que cada carro que passava fosse o seu.

Lucas abaixou a cabeça culpado.

- Mas eu segui em frente com a minha vida. – Ela continuou. – Eu tomei minhas decisões sozinha, contando apenas com os meus amigos de verdade. – Ela fez uma pausa e ele a encarou. – Então não pense Lucas, nem por um momento, que qualquer decisão que eu tome tenha alguma coisa haver com você. Tem haver comigo. E com o meu filho, só nós dois.

**-X-**

- Eu sinto muito por toda a dor que causei a você. Mas se sua mudança tiver alguma coisa haver comigo, ou mesmo com o pai do Jamie. Se você estiver pensando em procurá-lo, sei lá. Não faça isso com o Jamie. Não desconte nele suas angustias por suas decepções amorosas.

- Acha que eu descontaria qualquer coisa no meu filho? – Indignou-se Brooke indo até Lucas. – Você não faz ideia de tudo o que eu sacrifiquei pelo Jamie ao longo desses anos. E eu nunca o tratei de maneira diferente daquela que ele merecia, indiferente de quem era o pai dele ou o quanto ele me fez sofrer. Eu amo o meu filho mais do que tudo nesse mundo, e tudo o que eu faço é pensando nele. – Então Brooke apontou o dedo para o rosto de Lucas. – Enquanto a você? Eu aprendi a viver sem você há muito tempo Lucas. Nunca baseie minhas decisões em uma ilusão de te ter por perto, esperei por você sim, mas não a ponto de deixar de ter a minha independência e viver a minha vida. E quanto ao pai do Jamie? Não se preocupe. Ele me magoou mais do que qualquer um em toda minha vida. Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em vê-lo de novo. Se eu nunca mais o vir outra vez, ainda será cedo demais.

Dizendo isso Brooke se retirou e entrou na casa.

**-**_**flashback termina-**_

- O Jamie é meu filho? – Ele perguntou finalmente.

- Bravo. – Haley aplaudiu. – Finalmente. Eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente Lucas. É claro que o Jamie é seu filho, de quem mais seria?

- Eu não sei.

- Você é cego? O garoto é uma cópia de você quando criança, ele fala como você, age como você, ele até pensa como você.

- Eu não tinha notado.

- Ele tem seis anos Lucas, não quatro ou cinco. Tem quase sete anos que você partiu, o que daria seis anos à uma criança concebida na noite anterior à sua partida, se a Brooke tivesse se envolvido com alguém um ano depois de você partir, o que não aconteceu, a criança teria no máximo cinco anos, o Jamie tem seis.

Lucas estava incrédulo e sua confusão foi se transformando em raiva.

- E POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO ME DISSERAM ISSO ANTES? – Ele gritou se aproximando de Haley.

- Porque a Brooke não queria que você soubesse. – Respondeu ela. – Ela cumpriu a parte dela na promessa, ela esperou por você. Saiu de casa por isso, os pais dela disseram que ela teria que escolher entre abortar ou se casar com o Jake, ela preferiu sair de casa grávida sem ter pra onde ir e continuar esperando por você. E ela continuou esperando, mesmo quando TODOS NÓS, até a sua mãe, dissemos pra ela que era inútil, que você não iria voltar, mas ela esperou, a Brooke nunca deixou de esperar por você. Então quando você voltou noivo da Peyton ela mentiu sim, porque não queria que você soubesse o quão ridícula ela tinha sido.

- Vocês não tinham o direito de esconder isso de mim.

- Eu concordo. – Haley deu de ombros. – Mas a Brooke é minha melhor amiga, e depois do que você fez a ela eu só poderia apoiá-la como um dia eu prometi que faria.

- Eu vou resolver isso agora. – Disse Lucas saindo correndo.

- LUCAS AONDE VOCÊ VAI? – Gritou Haley correndo até a porta do quarto. – Ai meu Deus o que foi que eu fiz? A Brooke vai me matar.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke, Rachel e Millie estavam fazendo pregas no vestido de Peyton quando todas ouviram o cantar do lado de fora da loja e então viram Lucas entrar feito um furacão na Clothes Over Bro's.

- BROOKE! – Ele gritou passando pela porta.

- Lucas o que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Peyton tentando cobrir o vestido.

Brooke ficou de pé rapidamente na frente de Peyton, e Rachel e Millicent correram para pegar um metro de tecido e cobrir o vestido.

- Quem você pensa que é pra mentir pra mim desse jeito? – Ele perguntou parando furioso de frente à Brooke e bem próximo à ela.

Brooke olhou para ele confusa e depois reparou que ele ainda usava o fraque de casamento e vendo a expressão de ódio em seu rosto ela compreendeu.

- Haley. – Ela disse fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça.

- Ai meu Deus. – Disse Rachel já entendendo.

Peyton e Millie olharam para ela e depois de novo para Brooke e Lucas e então Millie também entendeu.

- Ai meu Deus. – Ela disse um pouco mais alto.

- Não interessa quem me contou o que interessa é que eu já sei. – Ralhou ele. – E você não tinha o direito de mentir pra mim.

Brooke levantou a cabeça raivosa e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Lucas.

- Direito? – Ela começou. – E quem VOCÊ pensa que é pra vir até aqui falar de direito comigo? – Ela o empurrou e apontou o dedo para o seu rosto. – Você não é ninguém pra me julgar, e você não é ninguém pra me exigir qualquer coisa.

- É claro que eu sou. – Discutiu Lucas. – Eu posso exigir todos os meus direitos, e você mentiu...

- Você também mentiu. – Ela o interrompeu. – Você está se achando assim tão superior pra me julgar? VOCÊ TAMBÉM MENTIU! Você não é melhor do que eu Lucas.

- Escuta, aqui não é o melhor lugar pra vocês dois conversarem. – Disse Rachel. – Por que vocês não vão pra sua sala Brooke?

Lucas a pegou pelo pulso e a arrastou até a sala dela.

- Ai me solta você está me machucando. – Disse ela batendo no braço dele.

Quando chegaram a sala Lucas a soltou com tudo quase a fazendo cair.

- Seu bruto. – Brigou Brooke passando a mão no pulso.

Lucas bateu a porta com força e encarou Brooke com ódio. Ela já estava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas tentava se controlar.

- Como você pode fazer isso? – Ele perguntou se aproximando. – Como pode mentir pra mim desse jeito? O Jamie é meu filho eu tinha o direito de saber. Eu tenho meus direitos de pai.

- E COM QUE CARA VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU CONTASSE? – Ela perguntou chorando. – VOCÊ APARECE AQUI DEPOIS DE SEIS ANOS COM OUTRA MULHER E QUERIA QUE EU DISSESSE O QUE? Então Lucas você não cumpriu sua parte no trato, mas eu cumpri a minha, a propósito esse aqui é seu filho Jamie? É isso o que você queria?

- NÃO ME INTERESSA COMO VOCÊ IA CONTAR, MAS VOCÊ TINHA QUE TER ME CONTADO. – Ele se aproximou até ficar a apenas centímetros de Brooke.

Ela soluçou:

- Eu tentei contar. Eu te liguei um milhão de vezes, te escrevi milhares de mensagens, mas você nunca respondeu nenhuma delas não é mesmo Lucas?

Ele se afastou e relaxou e sua raiva melhorou um pouco. Brooke tinha razão, ela tinha tentado entrar em contato com ele, mas Lucas jamais havia retornado suas chamadas.

Brooke olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos, mas sem chorar.

- Você tem razão, eu fui um idiota. – Disse ele mais calmo. – Mas ainda sim você devia ter me contado.

Brooke deu um riso sarcástico e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

- Pra que? Pra me humilhar ainda mais? – Ela perguntou.

- Porque ele é meu filho e eu precisava saber.

- Agora você já sabe. – Brooke deu de ombros. – E o que vai fazer com essa informação?

Lucas não havia pensado nisso e não soube o que responder. Ele abriu a boca, mas a fechou logo em seguida sem saber o que dizer.

Brooke riu dele.

- Não sabe nem por onde começar não é? – Ela se levantou. – Está mais preocupado com o fato de eu ter mentido do que com o fato de que o Jamie é seu filho.

- Aconteceu tudo muito depressa tá bom. – Discutiu Lucas.

Brooke levantou os braços em sinal de rendição e sorriu vitoriosa.

- O que eu faço agora? – Ele perguntou à ela.

- Isso depende. – Respondeu ela encostando-se à sua mesa.

- Depende de que?

- Do que você quer. – Ela cruzou os braços. – Pode agir como se nada tivesse acontecido e fingir que não sabe que o Jamie é seu filho, eu não me importo.

- Isso não. – Disse Lucas. – Eu sou o pai do Jamie e vou agir como tal.

- Está bem. – Ela deu de ombros.

- O Jamie merece conhecer o pai dele.

- O Jamie conhece o pai dele.

- Ele merece saber que eu sou o pai dele.

Brooke olhou para Lucas, mas não respondeu. E então Lucas percebeu.

- Ele sabe.

Brooke não respondeu.

- Ele sabe que sou o pai dele. Como ele sabe e eu não?

- Parece que o Jamie é mais esperto que você. Ninguém teve que dizer isso à ele, ele simplesmente sabia.

Lucas respirou fundo.

- Pode pular a parte em que tem que contar à ele e ir direto para a parte em que diz à ele que você sabe.

- Eu quero fazer parte da vida dele Brooke. – Garantiu Lucas.

- Você é o pai dele, eu não posso impedi-lo. – Disse Brooke.

- Brooke...

- Você sabe o horário que ele sai da escola. – Disse ela indo até a porta. – Agora sai da minha sala. – Disse ela abrindo a porta e apontando para fora.

Lucas olhou para for e viu Peyton, Haley, Rachel e Millicent do outro lado da loja paradas, esperando as quatro estavam olhando para ele.

- Anda sai. – Mandou Brooke segurando as lágrimas.

Mas quando Lucas passava pela porta ela disse:

- Mas se magoar o MEU FILHO, como me magoou, eu juro que mato você.

Lucas olhou para ela sem saber o que dizer.

- Pode sair agora. – Ela disse sem olhar para ele.

Assim que Lucas saiu da sala Brooke bateu a porta e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e começou a chorar com a cabeça apoiada nos braços em cima da mesa.

**-O-**

Lucas saiu da sala e olhou para trás quando Brooke bateu a porta. Ele olhou para frente e viu as garotas olhando para ele. Então Haley passou por ele correndo e abriu a porta da sala de Brooke. Quando ela abriu a porta todos viram Brooke chorando com a cabeça na mesa e puderam ver quando Haley a tocou no ombro e as duas se abraçaram, então Haley se afastou e fechou a porta.

A cena cortou o coração de Peyton e ela respirou fundo para não chorar. Então ela olhou para Lucas.

Lucas olhou para frente e a viu.

- Lucas? – Ela chamou.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Disse ele. – Falo com você depois.

Então Lucas saiu.

**-O-**

Haley entrou na sala de Brooke e a viu chorando com a cabeça na mesa. Ela pos a mão no ombro de Brooke e Brooke com os olhos cheios de água olhou para cima e quando reconheceu Haley a abraçou. Haley a abraçou de volta e depois se afastou e fechou a porta.

Então ela se abaixou ao lado de Brooke e a abraçou mais uma vez.

- Brooke eu sinto muito. – Ela disse acariciando o cabelo de Brooke, enquanto esta chorava no seu ombro. – Eu não tinha esse direito, eu não consegui me controlar, quando ele disse que você não tinha cumprido a promessa eu fiquei tão irritada.

Brooke se afastou e tentando controlar as lágrimas olhou para Haley nos olhos. Haley se levantou e sentou-se na cadeira de frente para Brooke e pegou a mão dela.

- Está tudo bem. – Garantiu Brooke. – Não precisa se desculpar, eu sei porque fez isso e não estou com raiva, eu não culpo você Haley.

- Eu sinto muito de verdade. – Disse Haley.

- Está tudo bem.

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com o Lucas também.

Brooke voltou à chorar e abraçou Haley.

- Tinha que acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu só preferia que tivesse acontecido quando eu já estivesse bem longe em Nova York.

As duas ficaram por horas ali abraçadas chorando.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Lucas chegou à escola e estacionou o carro. Assim que desceu do carro ele viu Jamie parado no pátio da escola conversando com Madison e Chuck. Jamie viu Lucas e despediu-se de Madison e Chuck e correu até Lucas.

Lucas abraçou Jamie e ficou naquele abraço o máximo que pode. Jamie sentiu que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Então Lucas afastou Jamie e o olhou bem nos olhos e depois passou a mão pelos cabelos e pelo rosto de Jamie notando e decorando cada detalhe.

Jamie então notou que Lucas não estava agindo normalmente e ele sabia o que isso significava.

- Você sabe não é? – Jamie perguntou.

Lucas sorriu e o abraçou apertado e Jamie devolveu o abraço.

- Eu sinto muito Jamie. – Disse Lucas apertando ainda mais o abraço.

- Está tudo bem tio Lucas. – Disse Jamie afastando-se de Lucas.

- Acho que à esta altura você pode me chamar de pai.

Lucas e Jamie ficaram olhando um para o outro sem pronunciar palavra.

* * *

E mais um capítulo chega ao fim. O capítulo que todos estavam esperando. E finalmente o Lucas abriu os olhos, ou melhor a Haley teve que abrir para ele né, mas tudo bem. E que amigona essa Haley, hein? Eu queria ter uma amiga assim, mas eu quero que vocês me digam o que VOCÊS acham.

Eu quero agradecer aos lindos reviews que eu estou recebendo, fiquei até emocionada. Muito obrigada e continuem comentando porque me deixa mais animada para escrever.

E faz tempo que eu estou trabalhando em um projeto de fazer os trailers das minhas fics. E eu finalmente consegui concretizá-lo. Então como não dá pra passar os links dos trailers das minhas atuais fics pra vocês aqui nesse site, eu vou só dizer que pra achar é só vocês procurarem no You Tube: One Tree Hill - Uma Promessa- Trailer e Aventuras da Elite - Trailer. Tem dois trailers de OTH - Uma Promessa. Assistam e depois me digam o que acharam.

Beijos.


	7. Entre Pai e Filho

**One Tree Hill – Uma Promessa**

**Entre Pai e Filho**

Lucas e Jamie estavam sentados na mesa de jantar conversando. Lucas queria saber tudo sobre a vida do filho e Jamie contava tudo com riqueza de detalhes.

- Esta aqui eu escrevi no ano passado depois que a gente voltou das férias de verão. – Disse Jamie entregando uma de suas redações à Lucas.

Lucas pegou a redação e leu.

- Está ótima Jamie. – Parabenizou Lucas. – Você tem mesmo muito talento.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu Jamie. – Minha mãe disse que eu puxei você.

Lucas sorriu.

- Esses são os desenhos que eu fiz nos dias dos pais. – Disse Jamie entregando os desenhos.

Lucas os pegou e sorriu.

**-O-**

Jake entrou correndo na Clothes Over Bro's e foi até Rachel e Millie. Quando ele chegou até elas ele abriu a boca para falar, mas viu Peyton, ainda vestida de noiva, ao lado delas e ficou sem fala.

- Jake? – Chamou Rachel.

Jake com muito esforço tirou os olhos de cima de Peyton e olhou para Rachel.

- Onde ela está? – Ele perguntou.

- Na sala dela. – Respondeu Rachel.

Jake assentiu e depois de trocar um olhar com Peyton ele foi até a sala de Brooke e bateu na porta.

Peyton observou cada movimento dele.

Haley abriu a porta e as garotas puderam ver Brooke sentada na cadeira com a cabeça baixa e as mãos juntas nos joelhos. Ela levantou a cabeça e assim que Jake entrou na sala ela se levantou e o abraçou.

- Meninas será que vocês podem terminar com a Peyton hoje? – Perguntou Haley.

- Eu não sei costurar. – Lembrou Rachel.

- É. – Suspirou Haley. – Peyton se você puder esperar um pouquinho eu já vou cuidar de você.

- Sem pressa. – Disse Peyton.

- Obrigada. – Respondeu Haley.

Então ela fechou a porta e virou-se para Brooke e Jake.

- Obrigada por vir. – Agradeceu Brooke ainda abraçada à Jake.

- Vim o mais rápido que pude. – Respondeu Jake separando-se dela. – O que aconteceu?

Brooke suspirou e voltou a se sentar e Jake sentou-se na cadeira de frente à ela, então Haley caminhou até Brooke e ficou parada de pé ao lado dela se apoiando na cadeira de Brooke.

- O Lucas já sabe a verdade. – Suspirou Brooke.

- Como ele descobriu? – Perguntou Jake.

- Eu contei. – Admitiu Haley sem graça.

Jake olhou para ela incrédulo, mas resolveu não discutir. Ele balançou a cabeça e depois voltou-se para Brooke:

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Ah. – Brooke respirou profundamente. – Ele veio aqui tirar satisfações comigo, armou o maior barraco e me disse um monte de coisas.

Brooke inconscientemente colocou a mão no pulso que Lucas havia machucado, mas o movimento não passou despercebido por Jake.

- Ele machucou você?

Haley olhou para ela surpresa. Ela ainda não havia percebido o que tinha acontecido.

- Não. – Negou Brooke.

- Porque se ele machucou você eu vou matá-lo. – Garantiu Jake.

- Não Jake, não foi nada. – Acalmou Brooke. – Ele só estava nervoso e não mediu bem a força. Não foi nada eu juro.

- Eu acho bom. – Disse Jake.

- Ai, eu estou tão arrependida de ter contado. – Comentou Haley.

- Agora não adianta chorar o leite derramado.- Afirmou Jake. – Mas e agora?

- Eu quero ir para Nova York o mais rápido possível. – Respondeu Brooke. – Agora que o Lucas já sabe assim que a raiva dele passar ele vai perceber que eu cumpri a minha parte da promessa e o esperei por mais tempo ainda.

- Daí ele vai se dar conta que a Brooke ainda o ama. – Completou Haley.

- E mais essa humilhação eu não vou suportar. – Disse Brooke. – Foi por isso que eu chamei você aqui. Você tem muitos contatos em Nova York, será que não dá pra me ajudar a conseguir um apartamento pra adiantar as coisas. Eu vou deixar o Jamie aqui com a Haley, assim ele e o Lucas também aproveitam um pouco mais a companhia um do outro, mas eu já quero estar bem longe nesse casamento. Assim eu já vou pra lá e arrumo tudo por lá e quando o Jamie for já está tudo organizado. Então você me ajuda?

- Mas é claro Brooke. – Respondeu Jake. – Saindo daqui eu já falo com um amigo meu lá de Nova York que é corretor. E Brooke... eu vou com você.

- Jake você tem certeza? – Ela perguntou.

- Tenho sim.

- Então só me resta agradecer. – Disse ela ficando de pé.

Jake também se levantou. E Brooke o abraçou.

- Obrigada por tudo Jake, eu nunca vou poder agradecer tudo o que você fez por mim. Você é um grande amigo.

Jake sorriu. E Haley sorriu assistindo a cena. Então Jake a puxou para o abraço e os três ficaram abraçados no meio da sala.

Eles se soltaram e Jake suspirou.

- Agora eu tenho que ir. – Anunciou ele. – Daí eu aproveito e já vejo o apartamento com o meu amigo.

- Claro. – Concordou Brooke.

Então ele abriu a porta da sala e os três saíram e viram do outro lado da loja na sala de Rachel, ela, Peyton e Millicent sentadas tomando café.

- Tchau meninas. – Gritou Jake.

- Tchau Jake. – Elas responderam.

Antes de sair Jake e Peyton trocaram um longo olhar.

- Tchau Brooke. – Ele disse.

- Tchau Jake. – Ela respondeu.

Então eles se abraçaram e beijaram no rosto.

- Tchau Haley. – Ele despediu-se.

- Tchau Jake. – Ela se despediu.

Eles se abraçaram e beijaram no rosto.

E então Jake saiu.

Brooke suspirou e bateu as mãos.

- Bom Peyton, vamos continuar? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Claro. – Respondeu Peyton se levantando.

- Desculpa o transtorno. – Disse Brooke.

- Não se preocupa com isso. – Acalmou Peyton.

Então as garotas continuaram as reformas no vestido.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Lucas e Jamie estavam estudando na sala de jantar, quando Peyton chegou.

- Oi. – Ela cumprimentou.

- Oi. – Responderam os dois.

- Peyton desculpa o que aconteceu na loja. – Disse Lucas se levantando para encará-la. – Eu não devia ter entrado daquele jeito, ainda mais vendo você naquele estado em que eu não podia ver você.

- Está tudo bem Lucas. – Garantiu Peyton.

- Será que a gente pode conversar? – Perguntou ele.

- Claro. – Ela respondeu.

- Jamie você continua aí sozinho um pouquinho que eu já volto. – Disse Lucas.

- Tá. – Concordou Jamie.

Então Lucas e Peyton subiram para o quarto.

- Peyton desculpa olha eu lhe devo uma explicação. – Começou Lucas.

- Lucas você não me deve nada. – Interrompeu Peyton.

- Devo sim. – Garantiu Lucas. – Eu preciso te dizer...

- Eu sei. – Interrompeu ela novamente.

- O Jamie é meu filho. – Ele disse ao mesmo tempo.

Lucas olhou para Peyton esperando a reação dela. Ela o olhou por alguns segundos e depois suspirou.

- Eu já sabia.

- Você o quê?

- Eu já sabia.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ SABIA? – Exaltou-se Lucas.

- Eu ouvi a Brooke dizer. – Confessou Peyton.

- E EM ALGUM MOMENTO VOCÊ PENSOU QUE EU PODERIA GOSTAR DE SABER QUE EU TENHO UM FILHO PEYTON?

- É claro que eu pensei em contar. – Respondeu Peyton. – Mas eu tive medo.

- MEDO?

- Eu tive medo de perder você. – Esclareceu ela. – Tive medo que você me trocasse por ela.

- Isso não é desculpa. – Disse ele. – Você é minha noiva, tinha que confiar em mim. VOCÊ TINHA QUE TER ME CONTADO.

- Eu sei. – Peyton começou a chorar.

- EU TINHA O DIREITO DE SABER QUE O JAMIE É MEU FILHO.

- Eu sei. – Chorou Peyton. – Lucas eu sinto muito, eu estou arrependida.

Peyton caminhou até Lucas e tentou tocá-lo, mas ele empurrou as mãos dela e se afastou.

- Eu confio em você, você devia confiar em mim. – Discutiu ele. – Você tinha a OBRIGAÇÃO de me contar.

- Eu sinto muito de verdade.

- É, sente porque eu descobri. – Acusou ele. – Se eu não tivesse descoberto você ainda não teria me contado.

- Lucas...

- Eu estou errado?

- Não. – Peyton chorou novamente.

- Você não podia ter escondido isso de mim.

- Tenta entender. – Pediu ela. – Se põe no meu lugar. E se fosse eu e um ex namorado meu. Você e a Brooke tem uma história, eu fiquei com medo de que se você soubesse que o Jamie é seu filho, você voltasse pra ela.

- Isso é ridículo Peyton. – Ralhou Lucas. – Eu e você também temos uma história.

- Não como a de vocês.

- Eu não te trocaria por ela. – Garantiu ele. – Eu te pedi em casamento.

- Você a pediu em casamento também. – Lembrou Peyton.

Lucas respirou fundo e pensou por um momento, mas então respondeu:

- Nada justifica o que você fez.

- Eu sei, o Nathan tentou me convencer...

- O Nathan sabia?

Peyton respirou fundo arrependida, mas já era tarde.

- É Lucas ele sabia. – Ela respondeu. – Todo mundo sabia.

Lucas começou a caminhar em direção à porta, mas foi impedido por Peyton:

- Lucas você está com raiva?

- É claro que eu estou com raiva. Vocês todos tramaram pelas minhas costas.

- Nós não fizemos isso.

- É claro que fizeram. – Reclamou ele. – Minha noiva, meu melhor amigo, minha melhor amiga, quem mais? Minha mãe também estava metida nessa?

Peyton não respondeu, mas Lucas logo caiu em si.

- É claro que estava. – Concluiu ele. – Por isso a Brooke veio pra cá. Porque estava grávida do neto dela. Não tinha como ela não saber.

Lucas voltou a caminhar em direção a porta.

- Eu preciso saber em que ponto está a sua raiva. – Interrompeu Peyton.

- E por que você precisa saber? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Porque nosso casamento é daqui alguns dias e eu preciso saber se você ainda quer casar comigo. – Respondeu Peyton.

Lucas olhou para ela, mas não respondeu e saiu do quarto.

Peyton sentou-se na cama e chorou.

**-O-**

Lucas chegou à sala de jantar exaltado.

- Onde nós estávamos? – Ele perguntou à Jamie tentando se acalmar.

- Equações com multiplicações. – Respondeu Jamie.

- Claro. – Concordou Lucas sentando-se na cadeira.

**-X-**

Lucas e Jamie ainda estavam estudando e Peyton fechada no quarto quando Karen e Keith chegaram do Café à noite.

- Olá queridos. – Disse Karen entrando na sala de jantar.

- Oi mãe. – Respondeu Lucas mal humorado.

- Oi vovó. – Respondeu Jamie animado.

- E ai. – Cumprimentou Keith.

- E ai Keith. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Oi vovô. – Respondeu Jamie.

- A Brooke ainda não chegou? – Perguntou Karen.

- Não. – Respondeu Lucas ainda mais mal humorado.

- Então acho que vou ter que preparar o jantar. – Disse Karen indo para a cozinha.

- Jamie eu já volto. – Disse Lucas se levantando.

Lucas foi até a cozinha atrás de sua mãe.

- Como pode? – Perguntou ele.

Karen não respondeu apenas continuou preparando a comida.

- Quer dizer eu posso entender porque a Haley e os outros fizeram isso, mas você? Você é minha mãe. Como pode esconder esse segredo de mim?

Karen virou-se para ele repreendedora.

- Quando você foi embora, você jurou à essa garota que voltaria em dois anos Lucas. – Começou Karen. – Ela engravidou. Teve que escolher entre o filho ou o casamento com outro. Ela preferiu sair de casa na chuva, sem ter pra onde ir do que abrir mão de você e do filho de vocês. E mesmo com todas as dificuldades ela continuou esperando por você, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, quando todos nós já havíamos perdido a esperança, mesmo quando EU já tinha perdido a esperança de você voltar. Não foi a Haley, ou o Jake ou qualquer um que mais aconselhou a Brooke a esquecer você, fui eu Lucas. Porque ela tentou te contar, mas você nunca respondeu as mensagens dela, nunca mandou notícias, ninguém mais acreditava que você voltaria, mas a Brooke? Ela nunca perdeu as esperanças. Quando eu recebi sua carta, eu mesma não acreditei, eu pensei: "Quem diria? A Brooke estava certa. Todos nós perdemos a esperança, mas não ela, ela acreditou o tempo todo que ele voltaria e estava certa". Mas então você apareceu aqui noivo de outra mulher. E você não sabe o que fez com aquela garota. Foram seis anos de esperança jogados fora. E eu só consegui ver minha própria história se repetir. E você não sabe como dói Lucas, saber que você é igualzinho ao seu pai. Eu tenho que dar os parabéns à ele, porque em seis anos ele destruiu tudo o que eu construi em dezoito.

- Isso não é verdade mãe, eu não sou como ele. – Defendeu-se Lucas.

- É sim, é verdade sim. – Interrompeu Karen. – Você é exatamente como ele. Engravidou uma jovem com uma vida pela frente, fez promessas que jamais cumpriu, a iludiu e apareceu noivo de outra. Me diz se isso não se parece com o seu pai.

- Eu nunca tive a intenção de iludir a Brooke.

- Essa é a sua desculpa Lucas? – Indignou-se Karen. – Se quer saber, quando olho pra você eu só consigo ver o Dan. E se quer saber mais? Quando olho pro Jake eu vejo o Keith. Então se tem alguém que merece a Brooke e o Jamie esse alguém não é você, e sim o Jake.

- O Jamie é MEU filho. – Lembrou Lucas. - E eu amo a Peyton, não quero ficar com a Brooke.

- Sabe quando você tinha sete anos você trouxe a Brooke em casa um dia, depois de muitos outros e simplesmente me disse que eu tinha que gostar muito dela porque um dia ela seria a sua esposa. – Disse Karen. – E pode me chamar de louca Lucas, mas eu acreditei em você. – Karen fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – A Peyton é ótima, é verdade, eu adorei ela, mas ela não é a Brooke. E eu amo essa garota como se ela tivesse saído de mim, e durante a vida toda eu criei esperanças de que vocês ficariam juntos, e agora torcer pra que ela se case com o Jake pra que consiga finalmente ser feliz é realmente triste, mas é a única esperança que eu tenho.

Lucas olhou para a mãe desapontado e machucado.

- Então quando a Brooke me pediu pra mentir, eu menti sim. – Continuou Karen. – Porque eu disse a verdade pro seu pai e ele não deu a mínima, a única coisa que ele fez foi voltar dezoito anos depois pra te tirar de mim. E eu não conhecia mais você, eu não podia garantir que você não faria o mesmo com a Brooke.

- Eu jamais faria o que o Dan fez.

- Eu não tinha como saber. Se eu não tivesse contado a verdade ao Dan ele não teria te procurado anos depois e você não teria deixado a Brooke, e ela não estaria na enrascada que estava, então eu devia isso à ela. Eu menti sim Lucas, e não me arrependo.

- Você é a MINHA mãe.

- Mas sou mãe dela também.

Lucas respirou fundo nervoso.

- Eu espero que você seja melhor pai para o Jamie do que noivo para a Brooke.

- Eu só tenho mais uma pergunta. – Disse Lucas.

- Faça.

- O Keith sabia disso tudo?

Karen suspirou.

- Não Lucas. – Respondeu ela. – O Keith só soube a verdade quando voltou pra Tree Hill.

Lucas assentiu e saiu da cozinha deixando Karen sozinha.

Ela suspirou e voltou a preparar o jantar.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Lucas e Jamie estavam na sala brincando com Chester quando Brooke e Haley chegaram.

- MAMÃE! – Gritou Jamie assim que a mãe passou pela porta.

Ele correu até ela e pulou em seu colo. Brooke o pegou e ambos se abraçaram muito apertado.

Lucas se sentiu frustrado.

- Oi meu amor. – Ela disse passando a mão nos cabelos dele.

- Você está bem? – Jamie cochichou no ouvido de Brooke.

Brooke sorriu e cochichou de volta:

- Estou bem melhor agora.

Sem deixar o colo da mãe Jamie se afastou para olhá-la.

- Eu estava preocupado com você.

- Eu estou bem querido. – Ela sorriu.

Então ela beijou o rosto dele e eles se abraçaram novamente. Depois Brooke desceu Jamie e olhou para Lucas.

- O que o Chester ainda está fazendo dentro de casa? – Ela perguntou.

- Nós estávamos esperando você. – Respondeu Jamie. – Queríamos saber se você estava bem.

- Está tudo bem meu amor, não tem com o que se preocupar. – Ela garantiu.

- Você demorou. – Jamie observou.

- Eu sei querido, eu sinto muito. Mas nós tivemos que resolver uns assuntos que não conseguimos resolver durante o dia.

- Tudo bem.

- Cadê a sua avó?

- Na cozinha com o vovô. Eles estão preparando o jantar.

- Tá eu vou lá falar com ela. – Disse Brooke. – Haley você pode levar o Chester pra casinha, por favor?

- Claro Brooke. – Respondeu Haley. – Jamie cadê o Nathan?

- Está lá em cima com a tia Peyton. – Ele respondeu. – Ela não saiu do quarto o dia todo.

Brooke e Haley trocaram um olhar confuso e depois olharam para Lucas que devolveu o olhar hostil.

- Eu vou falar com a Karen. – Suspirou Brooke.

Jamie voltou para o sofá ao lado de Lucas, enquanto Brooke foi para a cozinha falar com Karen e Haley foi levar Chester para a sua casinha.

Quando Brooke entrou na cozinha Karen e Keith estavam fazendo o jantar.

- Oi. – Cumprimentou Brooke. – Karen desculpa não ter chego antes pra te ajudar com o jantar, mas foi um dia bem cheio. – Ela suspirou.

- Brooke querida como você está? – Karen disse ignorando tudo o que Brooke havia dito e indo abraçá-la.

Brooke retribuiu o abraço.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupada com você quando eu soube. – Disse Karen ainda abraçada à Brooke.

- Nós ficamos. – Completou Keith.

- Eu estou bem. – Disse Brooke sem interromper o abraço.

- Querida eu sinto muito. – Disse Karen soltando Brooke.

- Está tudo bem Karen. – Garantiu Brooke.

- Ele deve ter dito coisas horríveis pra você. – Comentou Karen.

- Não... – Brooke tentou dizer.

- Olha se ele tiver feito alguma coisa realmente ruim Brooke, pode deixar que eu mesmo vou dar uma lição nele. – Interrompeu Keith.

- Não. – Continuou Brooke. – Olha não. Eu disse coisas horríveis pra ele também. Não quero que vocês se envolvam ainda mais nessa confusão. Isso é entre mim e o Lucas, não quero que ninguém mais tenha que se envolver nisso.

- Entendo. – Concordou Karen.

- Mas como você soube? – Perguntou Brooke.

- A Rachel me ligou avisando. – Respondeu Karen. – Eu queria ir até lá falar com você, mas ela disse que não precisava porque a Haley e o Jake já estavam com você.

- Obrigada Karen. – Agradeceu Brooke. – Não só por isso, mas por tudo. Eu nunca vou esquecer tudo o que você fez por mim.

- Você é como uma filha pra mim Brooke, e sabe disso. Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta quando você for embora.

- Eu também vou sentir a sua. Você é muito mais do que uma mãe pra mim.

E as duas se abraçaram de novo.

**-O-**

Peyton estava deitada na cama abraçada ao travesseiro, enquanto Nathan acariciava seus cabelos. Ela não chorava mais, mas seu rosto ainda estava molhado por tudo o que ela já tinha chorado.

Nathan não dizia uma palavra, apenas passava a mão pelos cabelos de Peyton tentando confortar a irmã. Então eles ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Entra. – Disse Nathan.

Então Haley abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Oi. – Ela disse.

- Oi. – Nathan sorriu e ajeitou-se melhor na cama.

- Posso entrar? – Ela perguntou.

- Claro. – Ele respondeu.

- Com licença. – Ela disse entrando no quarto.

- Toda. – Disse Nathan.

Haley se aproximou da cama e olhou para Peyton.

- Peyton tudo bem? – Ela perguntou.

- O Lucas me odeia. – Peyton respondeu e as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Haley olhou para Nathan confusa.

- O Lucas descobriu que o Jamie é filho dele. – Esclareceu Nathan.

Haley suspirou:

- É, eu sei. Ele foi atrás da Brooke pra tirar satisfações.

Nathan assentiu.

- Só que ele também descobriu que a Peyton sabia a verdade e não contou à ele. – Ele completou.

Haley ficou chocada.

- Ele está uma fera. – Comentou Nathan. – Falou um monte pra Peyton e nem olhou na minha cara quando eu cheguei.

- Ele falou um monte pra Brooke também. – Afirmou Haley. – Mas por que ele está com raiva de você?

- Porque ele descobriu que eu também sabia e não contei nada. – Respondeu Nathan.

- Ele está com raiva de todo mundo. – Acrescentou Peyton chorosa. – Eu acho até que ele vai cancelar o casamento.

Haley assentiu preocupada passando a mão pelo ombro.

- Eu só queria saber. – Começou Nathan. – Como foi que ele descobriu?

Haley olhou para Nathan culpada e depois trocou olhares entre ele e Peyton.

- Eu contei à ele. – Ela revelou hesitante.

Peyton virou-se para ela e sentou-se na cama.

- Você contou à ele? – Ela perguntou chocada. – VOCÊ?

- É. – Admitiu Haley.

- Por quê? – Indignou-se Peyton.

- Nós tivemos uma discussão e eu acabei soltando. – Confessou Haley.

Nathan olhou para Haley penoso e Peyton indignada com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você não podia ter feito isso. – Peyton acusou.

- Como assim? – Indignou-se Haley.

- Esse assunto não dizia respeito à você. – Afirmou Peyton. – Isso era entre o Lucas e a Brooke e só os dois.

- Espera aí. – Interrompeu Haley. – Eu estou sim arrependida do que eu fiz, e de verdade eu sinto muito se isso causou problemas entre você e o Lucas. Mas eu não concordo com o que você fez. Você era a noiva do Lucas, você tinha a OBRIGAÇÃO de contar a verdade à ele se você sabia da verdade. E talvez você esteja certa e esse assunto só diga respeito à Brooke e ao Lucas, mas ainda sim, como NOIVA dele você devia ter se metido, devia ter falado com ele, ou com a Brooke, aliás isso diz respeito à você sim, e ao Jamie também, afinal você e o Lucas vão se casar, e ele é pai do Jamie, e eu sou madrinha do Jamie. Então sim você tem razão esse assunto não diz respeito a mim, mas diz a muitas pessoas que eu amo, e eu não podia ficar calada, eu simplesmente não podia. Eu estou arrependida e não podia ter me metido, mas eu NUNCA, nunca concordei com essa mentira, desde o começo eu fui contra, e também não concordo com você ter guardado segredo. Mas isso não dizia respeito a mim e eu realmente não devia ter me metido, parece que tentando ajudar eu só piorei as coisas. E de verdade eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito mesmo se por minha culpa você está tendo problemas com o Lucas. Eu estou mesmo arrependida.

Peyton suspirou.

- Desculpa. – Disse Peyton. – Eu estou muito exaltada, não podia ter culpado você pelo meu erro.

Haley suspirou.

- E não precisa se preocupar com o Lucas. – Garantiu Haley. – Ele é um cara legal, só está estressado, assim que passar vocês vão se entender.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu Peyton.

- De nada. – Haley deu de ombros.

**-X-**

Todos estavam jantando em silêncio. Quando Jamie olhando de um lado pro outro sentindo a tensão resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Mamãe o Chuck me chamou pra ir ao parque que está na cidade vizinha com ele e a Madison esse final de semana, eu posso?

- Você quer dizer amanhã? – Completou Brooke.

- Ah é, amanhã. – Jamie sorriu.

- Quem vai levar vocês? – Perguntou Brooke.

- O tio Chase. – Respondeu Jamie. – Então posso ir?

- Só se me prometer fazer todo o dever quando voltar.

- Você me ajuda?

- Claro. – Brooke sorriu.

- Isso quer dizer que eu posso ir?

Brooke assentiu.

- Então tudo bem querido.

Haley riu.

- Vai ao parque com a Madison? – Ela se mexeu na cadeira e empurrou Jamie pro lado com o ombro.

Jamie caiu no braço de Brooke e Brooke, Nathan, Karen, Keith riram e Lucas segurou o riso.

Jamie se endireitou na cadeira irritado.

- Vai ao carrossel com a Madison? – Haley repetiu o gesto.

Jamie se arrumou na cadeira novamente e olhou para Haley irritado.

- Vai andar de carrinho de bate-bate com a Madison? – Brooke imitou Haley.

- Mãe! – Repreendeu Jamie se arrumando na cadeira.

- Vai comer algodão-doce com a Madison? – Haley continuou implicando.

- E ganhar um ursinho pra Madison? – Brooke continuou do outro lado.

E elas ficaram no empurra-empurra cada uma de um lado e Jamie no meio com os braços cruzados e cara emburrada.

- E vai comprar sorvete pra Madison? – Brincou Haley.

- E dividir um shake gigante com a Madison? – Caçoou Brooke.

Karen, Keith e Nathan já estavam rindo e Lucas não aguentou e acabou rindo também.

- Pai! – Repreendeu Jamie descruzando os braços.

- Desculpa filho. – Disse Lucas tentando controlar o riso.

- E vai andar de mãos dadas com a Madison. – Implicou Karen.

- Vó. – Brigou Jamie.

- E vai... o que mais as crianças pequenas podem fazer no parque? – Perguntou Haley.

- Sei lá. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Também só estou conseguindo lembrar das coisas que a gente faz quando é mais velho e já estamos namorando mesmo, tipo a roda-gigante e a montanha-russa.

- E o tiro ao alvo. – Lembrou Haley.

- É. – Concordou Brooke.

Então as duas deram de ombros olharam uma para a outra e depois olharam para Jamie, então elas olharam uma para a outra novamente e sorriram.

- Vai fazer sei lá o que com a Madison. – Elas disseram juntas. – Com a Madison. – Elas cantarolaram. - Vai ao parque com a Madison. Com a Madison.

Todos riram e Jamie tapou os ouvidos.

- Deixem o garoto em paz. – Disse Lucas entre risos.

E as duas pararam rindo fazendo a mesa toda com exceção de Jamie rirem.

- É melhor pararmos mesmo. – Disse Brooke secando uma lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto. – O meu filho é muito novo pra fazer sei lá o que.

- O que é sei lá o que mãe? – Perguntou Jamie inocentemente.

- Uma coisa que você só vai fazer daqui no mínimo, NO MÍNIMO dez anos, melhor ainda doze. – Respondeu Brooke. – De preferência só depois de casado.

- É, eu não quero ser bisavó tão cedo. – Acrescentou Karen.

- E nem eu avó. – Disse Brooke.

- Fazer sei lá o que é fazer bebês? – Perguntou Jamie.

- É buscá-los no hospital. – Respondeu Brooke de boca cheia.

Haley riu.

- O tio Jake me disse que as cegonhas é que trazem os bebês. – Disse Jamie.

- É mentira. – Garantiu Haley indignada. – Não acredito que o Jake te contou a história da cegonha.

- E eu não acredito que deixaram Jake Jagielsk explicar pro meu filho de onde vem os bebês. – Indignou-se Lucas.

- Ué ele nunca me perguntou. – Explicou Brooke.

- Achei que seria constrangedor perguntar pra uma garota. – Esclareceu Jamie.

- Garoto esperto. – Comentou Nathan.

- Mamãe de onde vem os bebês? – Perguntou Jamie.

- É assim meu amor... – Começou Brooke engolindo a comida.

- Essa eu quero ouvir. – Disse Haley soltando o garfo e olhando para Brooke.

- Quando um garoto gosta de uma garota, eles namoram. – Brooke começou a explicação. – Daí se eles se gostarem de verdade, quando eles namorarem o menino vai deixar uma sementinha na menina. Então o bebê vai crescer dentro da mamãe dele e depois de nove meses a mamãe tem que ir pro hospital. Daí os médicos tiram o bebê de dentro da barriga da mamãe. Mas essas coisas só podem acontecer depois de casado.

Haley riu.

- Foi boa. – Ela disse em voz baixa. – Como pensou nisso?

- Pensei nessa história durante dois anos. – Respondeu Brooke em voz baixa. – Estou treinando o discurso faz quatro.

Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Karen e Peyton que ouviram a resposta riram.

- Mas você e a vovó não eram casadas quando engravidaram. – Lembrou Jamie.

- É. – Brooke assentiu. – Nós somos rebeldes, o que nós fizemos não foi certo. Você não deve fazer a mesma coisa.

- É o famoso: faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço. – Completou Haley.

Jamie pensou por um segundo e depois voltou-se para Brooke:

- E como o menino coloca a sementinha dentro da menina?

- Tá nessa parte eu não tinha pensado. – Disse Brooke soltando os talheres.

Haley riu:

- Agora ele pegou você.

Lucas sorriu e se inclinou sobre a mesa.

- É assim Jamie, o garoto beija a garota. – Começou Lucas. – Daí quando ele beija ela, - Lucas parou um minuto para pensar. – a semente saí de dentro dele e vai parar na barriga da garota. – Lucas terminou meio apreensivo.

Haley e Nathan riram.

- Entendi. – Jamie assentiu. – Isso é nojento.

Todos riram.

- É, é sim. – Lucas concordou.

- Foi boa. – Haley cochichou para ele.

- Valeu. – Devolveu Lucas.

Então ele olhou para Brooke e ela estava sorrindo. Ela olhava para ele em um misto de orgulho e gratidão.

- Foi assim com você vovó? – Perguntou Jamie.

- Foi sim meu amor. – Respondeu Karen rindo.

- E com você mamãe?

- Também. – Respondeu Brooke convincente. – É claro.

Nathan, Peyton e Lucas prendiam o riso.

- E vai ser assim com você e a Madison. – Completou Haley.

- É. – Concordou Brooke. – Na hora certa, depois de casados. Agora chega desse assunto.

- Acho que não vou mais ao parque com a Madison. – Disse Jamie tristemente.

- Ah vai sim meu amor. – Disse Brooke abraçando Jamie. – Nós só estávamos brincando com você, não liga. A gente promete que não vai mais implicar.

- Promete? – Perguntou Jamie ainda triste.

- Eu juro. – Disse Brooke fazendo uma cruz com os dedos em frente à boca e a beijando.

- Tá bom. – Jamie sorriu.

Então Brooke olhou para Lucas e teve uma ideia.

- Aliás por que você não pede pro seu pai ir com você? – Sugeriu ela.

Lucas a olhou surpreso e Jamie olhou para Lucas.

- Você quer ir pai?

- Claro campeão. – Lucas sorriu.

- Legal. - Jamie também sorriu. – Eu vou avisar o Chuck que você vai também. – Ele começou a se levantar.

- Depois do jantar meu amor. – Brooke o segurou.

- Tá bom. – Jamie concordou.

- Foi uma excelente ideia. – Disse Haley.

- É. – Concordou Karen. – Assim os dois podem passar algum tempo juntos.

- Você vai também tia Peyton? – Perguntou Jamie.

- Não meu amor. – Respondeu Peyton carinhosamente. – Eu acho melhor esse ser um momento só pra você e o seu pai.

- Mas o tio Chase, o Chuck e a Madison vão também. – Lembrou Jamie.

- É, mas mesmo assim acho melhor que eu deixe só vocês dois. – Completou Peyton.

- Tá. – Jamie deu de ombros tristemente. – E você vai mamãe?

- Não meu amor a tia Peyton tem razão. – Respondeu Brooke. – É melhor que esse seja um momento só seu e do seu pai.

- Tudo bem. – Concordou Jamie.

Então eles continuaram jantando e alguns minutos depois um celular começou a tocar.

- É o meu desculpem. – Disse Brooke se levantando.

- Tudo bem querida. – Acalmou Karen. – Pode atender.

Brooke pegou o celular e olhou para a tela.

- É o Jake. – Ela observou.

Lucas virou os olhos.

- Pergunta por que ele não veio jantar com a gente. – Disse Jamie de boca cheia.

- Não fala de boca cheia é falta de educação. – Repreendeu Haley de boca cheia.

- Você tá falando de boca cheia. – Comentou Jamie.

- Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço. – Disse Haley ainda de boca cheia.

- Calem-se os dois. – Brigou Karen.

Lucas, Nathan e Peyton riram e Keith sorriu.

Brooke caminhou até a sala para atender o celular.

- Oi Jake.

- Oi Brooke. – Ele disse do outro lado da linha. – Desculpe estar ligando à essa hora, eu sei que é hora do jantar, mas eu tenho boas notícias.

- Sem problemas. – Garantiu ela. – Pode falar.

- Eu consegui o apartamento. – Ele disse.

- VOCÊ CONSEGUIU? – Gritou Brooke.

**-O-**

Todos olharam para a porta quando Brooke gritou e começaram a ouvir a conversa dela.

- Mas assim tão rápido? – Ela disse animada andando de um lado para o outro. – Jake você é demais. Eu nem sei como te agradecer. Não, não eu não preciso ver, eu confio em você. Mas quando vai estar disponível? Já? Não, isso é ótimo. Não tudo bem. Não tudo bem. A gente se fala amanhã. Até amanhã então. Obrigada Jake, você é o máximo. Beijos. Tchau.

Lucas ficou irritado.

Brooke voltou sorridente.

- Viu um passarinho verde? – Perguntou Haley.

- Nunca entendi essa expressão. – Comentou Nathan. – Afinal existem passarinhos verdes.

- É verdade. – Haley riu.

- Mas o que te deixou tão feliz Brooke? – Perguntou Karen.

- O Jake ficou de arrumar um apartamento pra gente em Nova York e ele conseguiu. – Brooke respondeu.

- Mas já? – Surpreendeu-se Haley.

- Pois é. – Assentiu Brooke.

- E quando vai ficar disponível? – Perguntou Haley.

- No próximo Sábado. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Nossa já. – Admirou-se Haley.

- Mas é no dia do casamento do Lucas. – Lembrou Karen.

- A gente vai embora assim tão cedo mamãe? – Jamie entristeceu-se.

Lucas sentiu seu coração apertar.

- Não meu amor. – Brooke respondeu. – A mamãe e o tio Jake vão. Você vai ficar aqui pro casamento do seu pai. A tia Haley vai tomar conta de você e eu venho te buscar depois.

Jamie assentiu tristemente.

- O Jake vai embora com você? – Perguntou Peyton interessada.

- Vai sim. – Brooke respondeu.

Lucas e Peyton se incomodaram.

- Você não vai ficar longe muito tempo vai mãe? – Questionou Jamie. – Eu vou sentir sua falta.

- Não se preocupe meu amor é por pouco tempo. – Brooke sorriu.

Jamie assentiu.

Então eles continuaram jantando. Até que Jamie perguntou:

- E de onde vem a sementinha?

Todos os outros à mesa riram.

**-X-**

Brooke estava em sua cama lendo "Razão e Sensibilidade" sem conseguir dormir, quando ouviu o toque de leve na porta que abriu delicadamente e Brooke viu Jamie se esgueirar lentamente para dentro do quarto.

Ela fechou o livro e sorriu e Jamie foi até a cama e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu não consigo dormir. – Disse ele.

- É foi um dia longo. – Concordou Brooke.

- Posso dormir aqui com você? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro meu amor. – Disse Brooke passando a mão delicadamente pelos cabelos do filho. – Quer que eu faça um chocolate quente pra você?

- Com marshmallow? – Ele sorriu.

- Com marshmallow. – Ela concordou rindo.

Então Brooke beijou a cabeça de Jamie e saiu do quarto.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Lucas e Peyton estavam deitados na cama de costas um para o outro.

Quando Lucas chegou a obvia conclusão de que não conseguiria dormir resolveu se levantar e tomar um leite quente. Ele se levantou e Peyton se virou para vê-lo. Ela também não conseguia dormir. E com tristeza o viu se afastar da cama sem dizer uma palavra.

Então Lucas saiu do quarto sem notar que Peyton estava acordada e o tinha visto sair.

Ele desceu até a cozinha e quando chegou lá encontrou Brooke preparando chocolate quente.

- Nós temos que parar de nos encontrar desse jeito. – Disse ele.

Brooke virou-se, mas assim que o viu ela voltou a preparar o chocolate quente.

Lucas pegou uma xícara e colocou ao lado das dela.

- Duas xícaras? – Perguntou ele.

- É. – Ela assentiu. – É pro Jamie. Foi um longo dia, você não foi o único que não conseguiu dormir.

- Ele está bem?

- Está. Só um pouco agitado.

- Acha que foi muita coisa pra ele?

- Estou mais preocupada se isso foi muita coisa pra você. – Disse ela enchendo as três xícaras.

- Eu estou bem. – Garantiu Lucas.

- Não parece. – Observou Brooke abrindo o pacote de marshmallow. – A Haley me contou que você brigou com a Peyton.

Brooke colocou os marshmallows em sua xícara e na de Jamie, mas parou quando chegou na de Lucas. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que ela esperava.

- Três. – Disse ele.

- Exatamente como o Jamie. – Ela comentou colocando os marshmallows na xícara.

- Você sabia que a Peyton sabia?

- A Haley me contou.

- Então não foi um acordo entre vocês?

- É claro que não Lucas. – Respondeu Brooke entregando a xícara a ele. – Não seja ridículo. Ao contrário do que você pensa não fizemos nenhum conluio contra você.

Ele pegou a xícara e olhou para os marshmallows flutuando no chocolate quente.

- Eu só sabia que a Peyton sabia porque a Haley me contou. – Esclareceu Brooke. – E a Haley só sabia porque o Nathan contou à ela, a Peyton nem sabia que a Haley e eu sabíamos.

Lucas assentiu. Brooke abriu o armário e pegou uma bandeja. Ela colocou as xícaras na bandeja e se preparou para subir.

- Você devia ser mais compreensivo com a Peyton. – Disse Brooke. – Ela só fez isso porque te ama e estava com medo de te perder. Eu entendo. Você também devia tentar entender, se coloca no lugar dela.

Lucas olhou para o fundo dos olhos de Brooke e mais uma vez teve que controlar um impulso de não agarrá-la. Brooke deu de ombros e virou-se para subir.

- Brooke. – Lucas chamou antes que ela subisse.

Brooke virou-se para Lucas.

- Eu só queria agradecer. – Explicou ele.

- Agradecer?

- Por ter sugerido que eu fosse com o Jamie amanhã. – Esclareceu ele. – Isso é muito importante pra mim.

- Você é o pai dele Lucas. – Lembrou Brooke. – Acho importante que vocês se relacionem.

- Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu.

Brooke deu de ombros e subiu.

Lucas a olhou se afastar e depois a seguiu.

Lucas seguiu Brooke até o quarto e ficou espiando pela fresta da porta quando ela entregou a xícara de chocolate à Jamie e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama.

- Obrigada mamãe. – Jamie disse.

- De nada meu amor. – Ela respondeu passando a mão no cabelo dele.

- Você lê uma história pra mim? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro. – Ela respondeu. – Que história você quer ouvir?

- O que você estava lendo?

- "Razão e Sensibilidade". – Ela riu se debruçando sobre Jamie na cama para pegar o livro no criado-mudo.

Então Jamie ajeitou-se mais confortavelmente na cama, deitou a cabeça em Brooke e tomou um gole do chocolate esperando pela história. Ela colocou a xícara no criado-mudo, passou um braço ao redor de Jamie e segurou o livro para que pudesse lê-lo.

Lucas sorriu e tomou mais um gole de chocolate quente.

**-X-**

De manhã Lucas acordou, olhou para trás e viu que Peyton ainda dormia.

Ele se levantou foi até o banheiro lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Depois ele foi até o quarto de Brooke e lentamente ele abriu um pouco a porta e viu que ela e Jamie ainda dormiam. Jamie dormia profundamente e Brooke o abraçava. Dormindo ela parecia muito tranquila, não parecia que ela sentia seu mundo desabar.

Lucas não pode deixar de entrar no quarto e se aproximar. Ele olhou para os dois e sorriu. Era a imagem real da família de seus sonhos.

Lucas afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Brooke e ela suspirou, então ele sorriu.

Lucas suspirou e saiu do quarto fechando a porta e foi tomar banho.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

O celular de Brooke tocou despertando e ela esfregou os olhos e se inclinou para pegá-lo sem acordar Jamie.

Ela se levantou delicadamente e saiu do quarto.

Ela foi até o banheiro para tomar banho e assim que chegou à porta, Lucas a abriu e os dois trombaram um com o outro.

- Au. – Ela disse quando esbarrou nele.

Lucas a segurou para que ela não caísse, mas Brooke rapidamente se afastou dele.

Ele estava um pouco molhado e usava apenas uma toalha na cintura e Brooke tentou desviar o olhar.

- Eu ia chamar você daqui a pouco. – Ela disse mudando a direção do olhar. – Eu ia tomar banho e depois te chamar e arrumar o Jamie porque o Chase não vai demorar muito pra chegar.

- É, é que eu não dormi muito bem à noite, então eu acordei cedo. – Explicou Lucas.

Brooke assentiu sem olhar para ele.

- Brooke tudo bem? – Ele perguntou notando que Brooke não o olhava.

- Aham. – Brooke esganiçou. – Com licença.

- Ah claro. – Disse Lucas se afastando.

Ela passou por ele, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. Depois ela se encostou na porta e soprou.

**-X-**

Brooke estava servindo o café da manhã à Jamie e Lucas que estavam sentados à mesa. Lucas ocupava a cabeceira e Jamie estava sentado à sua direita. Então Brooke sentou-se à sua esquerda.

- Mamãe tem certeza de que não quer ir com a gente? – Perguntou Jamie.

- Tenho meu amor, deixa pra uma próxima vez. – Respondeu ela.

Ela e Lucas trocaram um olhar e ela desviou e começou a comer, e ele fez o mesmo.

- A comida está ótima Brooke. – Lucas comentou.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu e sorriu para ele que sorriu de volta.

Eles tomaram o café e depois de terminarem Brooke se levantou.

- Amor a mamãe vai pegar o dinheiro pra você jogar, mas não gasta tudo em um brinquedo só. - Ela disse.

Lucas a impediu:

- Brooke não. Eu sou o pai do Jamie, deixa que eu pago né.

- Tem certeza? – Ela perguntou.

- É claro. – Lucas afirmou.

- Então tá. – Ela deu de ombros.

Então eles ouviram a buzina de um carro do lado de fora.

- É o Chase. – Disse Brooke.

- Hum, bem pontual. – Comentou Lucas.

Brooke saiu para falar com Chase e Jamie correu para fora e Lucas os seguiu.

- Oi Chase. – Cumprimentou Brooke.

- E ai. – Chase sorriu.

Brooke se debruçou na janela do carro de Chase e Jamie já foi abrindo a porta do carro.

- Oi tio Chase. – Ele disse já entrando no carro.

- E ai campeão. – Chase riu.

- Oi Chuck, oi Madison. – Brooke sorriu.

- Oi tia Brooke. – Os dois responderam.

Mas Madison saiu do carro para cumprimentar Brooke.

Ela correu até Brooke e Brooke sorriu e a abraçou.

- Como vai princesa? – Brooke perguntou se abaixando para ficar da altura de Madison.

- Bem. - Madison respondeu. – Estava com saudades suas, faz tempo que a gente não se vê.

Lucas sorriu ao ver Brooke com Madison.

Brooke riu.

- É, você não vem mais me visitar. – Brooke se fingiu de chateada.

Madison riu e a abraçou.

- O Jamie me disse que você vai embora, é verdade? – Madison perguntou tristemente.

- É sim meu amor. – Brooke respondeu no mesmo tom de tristeza.

- Mas eu vou sentir falta de você e do Jamie. – Admitiu Madison.

- Nós também vamos sentir sua falta meu amor, mas você pode nos visitar sempre que quiser e ainda aproveita para conhecer um lugar novo. – Brooke sorriu e Madison sorriu de volta.

Então Lucas se aproximou.

- E ai princesa. – Ele cumprimentou.

- Oi. - Madison disse timidamente.

Ela e Lucas ainda não tinham se conhecido oficialmente.

- Eu sou o Lucas, o pai do Jamie. – Lucas se abaixou à frente de Madison ao lado de Brooke e estendeu a mão para ela.

- Eu sei quem você é. – Madison sorriu e aceitou a mão de Lucas. – Eu sou a Madison.

- Eu também sei quem você é. – Lucas sorriu.

Brooke sorriu para ele e ele devolveu o sorriso. Então Brooke se levantou.

- Estão prontos? – Perguntou Chase.

- Claro. – Respondeu Lucas se levantando.

Então Madison voltou para o carro.

- Como vai Lucas? – Perguntou Chase.

- Eu bem e você? – Lucas riu.

- Bem. – Respondeu Chase. – Entra aí.

Então Lucas abriu a porta do passageiro e entrou no carro.

- E ai Chuck. – Ele cumprimentou.

- E ai tio Lucas. – Respondeu Chuck.

Brooke debruçou-se sobre a janela de Chase novamente.

- Então tá. – Ela suspirou. – Vejo vocês à noite. E tentem não chegar muito tarde porque deu no noticiário que vai chover.

- Ok. – Concordou Chase.

- Cuidem bem dos meus bebês. – Disse Brooke.

Lucas e Chase riram.

- Pode deixar. – Garantiu Chase.

- Então tchau. – Despediu-se ela. – Crianças não esqueçam o cinto de segurança.

- Tchau mãe.

- Tchau tia Brooke. – Disse Madison.

- Tchau tia Brooke. – Repetiu Chuck.

- Tchau meus queridos.

- Tchau Brooke. – Despediu-se Lucas.

- Até à noite. – Disse ela. – E você cuida bem deles. – Ela voltou-se para Chase.

- Já disse que pode deixar. – Chase sorriu. – Tchau Brooke.

- Tchau Chase. – Ela bagunçou o cabelo dele e se afastou do carro.

Então Chase deu a ré com o carro e Brooke os assistiu partir. Quando Chase terminou de dar a ré ela acenou para eles e as crianças acenaram de volta. Então eles foram embora e Brooke suspirou. Depois voltou para dentro de casa.

**-X-**

Brooke estava sentada na mesa de jantar tomando uma xícara de café, quando Karen e Keith apareceram.

- Bom dia querida. – Disse Karen.

- Bom dia Karen. – Brooke sorriu.

- Conseguiu dormir à noite? – Perguntou Keith.

- Consegui sim. – Ela respondeu. – Foi um dia agitado, mas o Jamie dormiu comigo, então ficou tudo bem.

- Ele e o Lucas já saíram? – Perguntou Karen.

- Já sim. – Brooke assentiu. – O Chase veio buscar eles faz uma meia hora.

- Bom dia família. – Disse Haley entrando.

- Bom dia Hales. – Brooke riu.

- Então como você está Brooks? – Ela perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Brooke.

- Eu estou bem. – Garantiu Brooke.

- Mesmo B. Davis? Porque eu estou te achando meio caidinha. – Comentou Haley.

- Eu estou bem H. James, não se preocupe. – Tranquilizou Brooke.

- Tudo bem. – Assentiu Haley.

- Bom dia. – Disse Peyton entrando na sala de jantar.

- Bom dia. – Todos responderam.

- Seu irmão já acordou? – Perguntou Haley.

- Já sim. – Respondeu Peyton. – Ele está tomando banho.

- Então tá. – Haley deu de ombros.

Todos tomaram café da manhã em silêncio.

**-X-**

Depois do café Karen e Keith saíram para trabalhar e Haley e Nathan saíram para dar uma volta antes que ela fosse para a Clothes Over Bro's. Brooke ficou pois esperava Jake para uma conversa, então ela e Peyton ficaram sozinhas.

Brooke estava sentada no sofá desenhando alguns modelos para sua nova coleção, quando Peyton se aproximou e sentou-se perto de Brooke no outro sofá. Brooke parou de desenhar e olhou intrigada para ela.

- Brooke será que eu posso falar com você? – Ela perguntou hesitante.

- Claro. – Respondeu Brooke colocando suas coisas de lado.

- Eu queria me desculpar. – Esclareceu Peyton.

- Se desculpar? – Confundiu-se Brooke.

- Por não ter contado ao Lucas a verdade. – Explicou Peyton.

Brooke riu.

- Peyton você não devia se desculpar por isso. Eu é que devia te agradecer por manter o meu segredo.

- Olha eu sei porque você mentiu pro Lucas, eu entendo os seus motivos. – Garantiu Peyton. – Mas eu tive motivos egoístas.

- Peyton não importam os motivos que você tenha tido, querendo ou não você me ajudou e eu sou grata à você por isso. – Disse Brooke.

- Eu fiz isso porque não queria perder o Lucas. Eu tinha muito medo.

- Peyton eu entendo. – Jurou Brooke. – Eu juro que entendo. Você não tem que se desculpar comigo de maneira nenhuma. Mas eu garanto que você não tem que se preocupar com o Lucas te deixar. Especialmente se for por minha causa, eu não sou ameaça pra você.

- Mas eu sinto que é. – Admitiu Peyton. – Brooke você é uma pessoa incrível, e eu te admiro muito, e você e o Lucas tem uma história e um filho juntos. Eu não posso deixar de sentir que talvez haja uma chance de eu perdê-lo pra você.

Brooke se aproximou de Peyton e pegou a mão dela.

- Peyton você está certa, eu e o Lucas TIVEMOS uma história, mas ela já acabou. – Garantiu Brooke. – Você não tem mais com o que se preocupar.

Peyton forçou um sorriso.

- Obrigada Brooke.

- De nada. - Brooke sorriu.

- Então você vai embora? – Peyton tentou descontrair.

- É.

- Só porque eu estava pensando em te pedir pra ser minha madrinha. – Comentou Peyton.

Brooke riu.

- Acho que você pode encontrar alguém melhor do que eu para esse papel. – Brincou Brooke.

- Acho que vou chamar a Karen. – Disse Peyton. – Acho que ela é a única pessoa que não vai negar meu pedido com medo de te magoar.

- Quer alguém que não se importe comigo pra ser sua madrinha? – Perguntou Brooke. – Chama a minha mãe. Ela vai até te agradecer por tirar o Lucas de mim.

As duas riram.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Lucas e Chase seguiam as crianças e as observavam enquanto elas corriam e riam.

- Como se sente agora que virou pai? – Perguntou Chase.

- A minha cabeça tá um turbilhão. – Respondeu Lucas.

Chase riu:

- É no começo é assim mesmo. – Então ele fez uma pausa e olhou para Chuck ao longe. – Mas então há momentos como este, que não importa o quanto tudo esteja bagunçado, eles, eu não sei como, fazem tudo valer a pena.

Lucas sorriu.

- Pode perguntar pra Brooke, ela vai te dizer a mesma coisa. – Garantiu Chase.

Então Lucas olhou para Jamie e sorriu.

- Se quer saber acho que já vale a pena.

Chase sorriu.

- Ela aguentou uma barra não foi? – Lucas perguntou.

- Quem a Brooke? – Perguntou Chase. – É, ela passou por maus bocados. Tente não ser muito duro com ela. Ela passou por momentos muito difíceis pra criar esse garoto sozinha, e se quer saber ela fez um ótimo trabalho.

Lucas sorriu tristemente. Então Jamie correu até ele.

- Papai eu quero acertar a cesta. – Ele pediu.

- Claro campeão, vamos lá. – Disse Lucas.

Então todos pararam de frente para uma das barracas do parque repleta de ursinhos e Lucas e Chase pagaram ao dono da barraca que entregou três bolas à cada um deles.

- Você mesmo quer jogar campeão? – Lucas perguntou.

- Quero sim. – Jamie respondeu estendendo a mão.

- Está bem. – Disse Lucas entregando as bolas à Jamie.

Jamie se ajeitou e se concentrou. Então ele jogou a primeira bola e acertou.

- Ei é isso aí filho. – Parabenizou Lucas.

Madison e Chase aplaudiram.

- Muito bem Jamie. – Madison sorriu.

Jamie corou e sorriu sem graça.

Chuck virou os olhos, jogou a primeira bola e errou. Então ele bufou.

- Não esquenta filho, ainda tem duas chances. – Acalmou Chase.

Então Jamie se concentrou novamente e acertou a segunda bola. Lucas, Madison e Chase aplaudiram de novo.

Chuck tentou jogar a segunda bola, mas ela girou pelo arco e caiu fora. Chuck bufou novamente.

Então Jamie jogou a terceira e última bola e acertou. Mais uma vez Lucas, Chase e Madison aplaudiram.

- Grande coisa. – Reclamou Chuck. – Foi apenas sorte de principiante.

- Não seja um mal perdedor Chuck. – Instruiu Chase. – E você ainda tem mais uma chance, anda joga.

Chuck bufou e se concentrou. Então jogou a bola e finalmente acertou. Todos comemoraram.

- Muito bem Chuck. – Disse Madison.

Chuck corou.

- Muito bem baixinho, - Começou o dono da barraca voltando-se à Jamie. – Você pode escolher qualquer coisa. – Depois voltou-se para Chuck. – Pode escolher alguma coisa desse lado aqui. – Ele apontou com a bengala que segurava.

- Escolha alguma coisa Madison. – Ofereceu Jamie.

- Sério? – Ela sorriu.

- Claro.

- Tá legal. – Ela concordou radiante.

Então Madison escolheu um urso cor de rosa gigante.

- Eu também deixo você escolher Madison. – Disse Chuck.

- Tá legal. – Ela sorriu.

E escolheu um pequeno urso de vestido azul.

Então Jamie viu algo que chamou sua atenção e disse à Lucas:

- Eu quero jogar de novo.

- Quer mesmo? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Aham.

- Então tá. – Lucas pagou novamente o dono da barraca. – A gente vai de novo amigo.

Então o dono da barraca entregou mais três bolas à Jamie.

Jamie novamente acertou as três ganhando os aplausos de todos.

- Pode escolher amiguinho. – Disse o dono da barraca.

Jamie apontou para um pequeno ursinho rosa que usava laçinhos e uma saia azul e segurava pompons.

- Desculpa Madison, mas esse não é pra você. – Explicou Jamie.

- Vai guardar o ursinho pra você Jamie? – Implicou Chuck.

- Vai dar pra outra garota Jamie? – Preocupou-se Madison.

- Relaxa, não é nenhuma garota com quem você tenha que se preocupar. – Garantiu Jamie.

Então Madison assentiu.

Lucas ficou curioso sobre o mistério do ursinho.

- Vem vamos para outro brinquedo. – Chamou Chase.

Então eles pararam em frente à uma barraca de tiro ao alvo.

- Pai ganha um desses pra mim? – Pediu Jamie apontando para um helicóptero de brinquedo.

- Claro campeão. – Concordou Lucas.

- Pai eu também quero. – Disse Chuck.

- Tá legal. – Chase deu de ombros.

Então Lucas e Chase pagaram ao senhor da barraca e acertaram os alvos ganhando os helicópteros para Jamie e Chuck.

- Valeu pai. – Agradeceu Jamie com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- Não foi nada filho. – Lucas disse sorrindo. – Vem vamos comer um algodão-doce agora. Daqui Madison deixa que eu levo isso pra você.

- Obrigada tio Lucas. – Ela entregou os bichos de pelúcia.

**-O-**

Peyton estava sentada no balanço da varanda pensativa, quando Jake estacionou o carro e desceu. Ele subiu as escadas e encontrou com ela.

- Oi Peyton. - Ele cumprimentou.

- Oi Jake. – Ela forçou um sorriso.

- Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Claro. – Ela mentiu.

- Sério? Não parece. – Observou Jake.

Peyton suspirou.

- O Lucas não está falando comigo.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Jake.

- Porque ele descobriu que eu sabia que o Jamie era filho dele e não contei nada. – Respondeu Peyton.

- Você sabia? – Surpreendeu-se Jake.

- Sabia.

- E por que não contou nada à ele? – Questionou Jake.

- Porque eu fiquei com medo de perdê-lo para a Brooke. – Admitiu Peyton.

Jake pensou por um momento antes de responder:

- Peyton já parou para pensar que se você está assim tão insegura com relação ao Lucas, talvez não seja mesmo para vocês dois se casarem.

Peyton olhou para Jake, mas não respondeu.

- Eu só estou dizendo, - Continuou ele. – que o Lucas e a Brooke tem uma bela e longa história e um filho lindo juntos. E se você estava com tanto medo assim de perdê-lo para a Brooke é porque concorda comigo e não está tão segura assim do relacionamento de vocês. Talvez você devesse reconsiderar o casamento Peyton.

- Por que está dizendo isso pra mim? – Ela perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Porque acho que você não está tão certa assim do casamento Peyton, e acho que tem razão por estar.

- Você não sabe de nada Jake. – Peyton começou a chorar. – Eu amo o Lucas e ele me ama também. Nós vamos ser muito felizes.

- Se está tão certa do amor do Lucas, por que não contou à ele sobre o Jamie? – Jogou Jake. – Desculpa Peyton, mas acho que esse discurso foi mais para convencer você do que a mim.

Peyton fungou.

- Acho que está tão acostumada com a ideia de estar com o Lucas que algo novo te assusta ainda mais do que a ideia do que perdê-lo. Porque você não ama o Lucas tanto assim e sabe que ele não te ama, pelo menos não como ele amou a Brooke.

- CALA A BOCA! – Gritou ela. – Do que é que você sabe afinal?

- Sei que você pode viver emoções muito mais intensas do que a que está vivendo com o Lucas agora. – Dizendo isso Jake se inclinou e beijou Peyton.

Peyton se assustou no começo, mas logo retribuiu ao beijo. E achou o melhor beijo de sua vida, ela sentiu borboletas no estômago e viu fogos de artifício, e o contato com Jake ainda a fazia sentir uma corrente elétrica percorrer o seu corpo.

**-O-**

Brooke que ouviu o grito de Peyton abriu a porta e viu ela e Jake se beijando.

Ela arregalou os olhos de surpresa e depois, pensando que Jake era seu melhor amigo, ela achou melhor não se meter e entrou em casa novamente.

**-O-**

Peyton e Jake se separaram ofegantes.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Eu sou noiva. – Ela lembrou.

- Acho que você precisa de um noivo melhor. – Afirmou Jake.

- Meu casamento é daqui uma semana. – Ela disse.

- Eu acho que você devia reconsiderar. – Confessou ele.

- Jake eu preciso ficar sozinha. – Pediu Peyton.

- Está bem. – Assentiu ele se levantando. – Mas se você resolver reconsiderar Peyton, eu estou aqui.

Então Jake entrou em casa e viu Brooke olhando em baixo do sofá.

- Oi. – Cumprimentou ele.

- Oi. – Respondeu ela nervosa.

- Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou rindo.

- Tudo. – Ela respondeu tentando disfarçar.

- Então tá. – Jake sorriu estranhando. – Vamos ver aquilo agora?

- Claro. – Brooke sorriu.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Estava chovendo muito quando Chase estacionou o carro em frente à casa de Lucas.

- Valeu Chase. – Agradeceu Lucas tirando o casaco.

- Não foi nada. – Chase sorriu. – Foi bom, a gente devia marcar outra vez.

- Com certeza. – Concordou Lucas. – Falô Chase.

- Falô Luke. – Chase e Lucas bateram as mãos e então Lucas desceu do carro.

Lucas abriu a porta de trás e Jamie guardou o ursinho rosa dentro do casaco. Lucas colocou o casaco ao redor de Jamie e o pegou no colo.

Eles acenaram e Chase buzinou e deu ré. Então eles correram para a varanda.

**-O-**

Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Karen, Keith e Nathan estavam sentados à mesa de jantar comendo.

- O céu está caindo e eles ainda não chegaram. – Comentou Brooke.

- Não se preocupe querida, eles vão chegar logo. – Acalmou Karen.

Assim que Karen terminou de falar Lucas entrou na sala de jantar com Jamie no colo, totalmente molhado.

- Lucas. – Disse Brooke se levantando. – Jamie.

- Gente. – Disse Haley.

- Olha só pra vocês, estão encharcados. – Observou Brooke. – Vem vamos tirar essas roupas molhadas. Haley você pega umas toalhas por favor?

- Claro. – Concordou Haley.

Então Jamie deixou o ursinho na mesa de jantar Brooke o pegou no colo e os dois e Lucas saíram.

Eles passaram pela parte coberta do quintal até a lavanderia.

Então Brooke começou a tirar as roupas de Jamie e Lucas as pegava e jogava na máquina quando Haley chegou com as toalhas.

- Aqui as toalhas. – Ela as entregou à Brooke.

Brooke secou Jamie e o embrulhou na toalha.

- Vamos tomar um banho quente, tá? – Ela disse a Jamie.

Jamie assentiu.

- Deixa que eu levo ele. – Disse Haley pegando Jamie no colo.

Então Haley saiu com Jamie no colo e Brooke virou-se para Lucas:

- Lucas o que você está fazendo? Tira essa roupa molhada.

Então Brooke foi até Lucas e começou a tirar a camiseta dele. Lucas levantou os braços para facilitar para ela.

Quando Brooke terminou de tirar a camiseta de Lucas, ela estava perigosamente perto dele. Ela foi abaixando os braços devagar e eles respiravam com dificuldade. Ela estava muito perto dele, e ele estava molhado, sem camisa, com os cabelos pingando.

Brooke devagar tentou afastar as mãos do peitoral de Lucas e devagar as foi descendo, mas então ela soltou a camiseta dele.

No momento em que a camiseta chegou ao chão, Lucas cedeu ao impulso - que o perseguia desde que reencontrou Brooke - de agarrá-la.

Ele puxou Brooke e a beijou desesperadamente e ela imediatamente correspondeu ao beijo passando as mãos pelo cabelo molhado dele. Lucas à prensou na máquina de lavar e puxou o joelho dela para cima e foi descendo a mão até a coxa dela. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais selvagem até que eles ouviram a voz de Haley:

- BROOKE! – Ela gritou ao longe.

No primeiro momento Lucas e Brooke ignoraram o chamado e não interromperam o beijo. Mas então Haley chamou novamente:

- BROOKE!

Então Brooke empurrou Lucas depressa e foi até a porta da lavanderia.

- O QUE? – Ela gritou para Haley parada na porta da cozinha.

- VOCÊ PRECISA DE MAIS TOALHAS?

Brooke olhou para trás e depois voltou-se para Haley:

- NÃO!

- ENTÃO TÁ. – Respondeu Haley.

Haley achou Brooke estranha, mas deu de ombros e entrou em casa.

Então Brooke virou-se e encontrou o olhar de Lucas.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos então Lucas disse:

- Eu não vou me desculpar Brooke.

- Você não me deve desculpas, deve à sua noiva.

Lucas a olhou, mas não disse uma palavra.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou dizer nada à ela. – Brooke suspirou.

E depois de olhar para Lucas ela saiu sem dizer mais nada. E Lucas tentou controlar a vontade de segui-la.

Brooke entrou na sala de jantar ofegante.

- Peyton você devia pegar um roupão pro Lucas e alguma coisa pra ele calçar pra poder ir tomar banho. – Ela disse.

- Claro. – Concordou Peyton se levantando.

Peyton saiu e Brooke ficou sozinha com Karen, Keith e Nathan.

- Tudo bem querida? – Questionou Karen.

- Aham. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Nossa Brooke, você está toda molhada. – Observou Nathan.

Brooke olhou para suas roupas e notou pela primeira vez que Lucas havia deixado um rastro de água ali.

- Foi de carregar o Jamie. – Ela mentiu. – Eu vou subir e trocar de roupa. – Ela disse saindo.

- O Jamie não estava tão molhado assim. – Lembrou Nathan.

- Não mesmo. - Concordou Karen.

**-X-**

Depois que Brooke já estava trocada e Jamie e Lucas já tinham tomado banho, todos foram jantar.

- E então meu amor como foi? – Brooke perguntou carinhosa.

- Foi muito legal. – Animou-se Jamie. – Eu ganhei uma coisa pra você. – Disse Jamie pegando o ursinho cor de rosa com a saia e os pompons e o entregando à Brooke.

- Pra mim meu amor? – Emocionou-se Brooke. – Um ursinho líder de torcida, que coisa mais fofa. É um dos melhores presentes que a mamãe já ganhou meu amor. Só perde para você.

Jamie sorriu vitorioso. E Lucas sorriu ao resolver o mistério do ursinho.

- Mas então vocês se divertiram? – Questionou Haley.

- Muito. – Jamie fez um gesto exagerado com as mãos para mostrar o quanto se divertiu. – O papai ganhou um helicóptero muito legal pra mim, mas como estava chovendo a gente deixou as outras coisas com o tio Chase e vamos buscar amanhã.

Lucas sorriu enquanto Jamie continuou falando animadamente do passeio.

**-X-**

Lucas estava deitado na cama ao lado de Peyton, sem conseguir dormir.

Ele olhou para o lado e se certificou de que Peyton já estava dormindo.

Então vencido Lucas suspirou e se levantou.

Ele foi até o quarto de Brooke e abriu a porta. Ela estava sentada na cama também sem conseguir dormir.

Quando ela o viu Brooke ficou surpresa e se levantou da cama correndo.

- Lucas o que voc... – Antes que Brooke pudesse terminar a frase Lucas fechou a porta, entrou no quarto como um furacão e a beijou caindo na cama com ela.

Ela estava deitada na cama e ele em cima dela. E Lucas aprofundava o beijo cada vez mais enquanto as mãos de Brooke passeavam pelo corpo dele.

Mas quando Lucas ameaçou tirar a blusa de Brooke, ela juntou todas as forças que tinha e o empurrou.

- Lucas não.

- "Não" o que Brooke? – Ele perguntou beijando o pescoço dela.

- Luke por favor se você se importa comigo não faça isso. – Ela pediu.

- Não fazer o que? – Ele perguntou e depois a beijou novamente.

Brooke novamente juntou todas as forças que tinha e o empurrou.

- Lucas eu estou implorando à você, por favor, não faça isso comigo. – Ela implorou com os olhos marejados.

E quando Lucas se inclinou para beijá-la novamente ela o segurou.

- Não faz isso comigo, porque quando eu acordar amanhã, você ainda vai ser o noivo dela. – Esclareceu Brooke.

Lucas suspirou e olhou para Brooke em um misto de pena e decepção. Então deixou-se cair ao lado dela na cama.

Os dois ficaram deitados lado a lado olhando para o teto e respirando com dificuldade.

* * *

E mais um capítulo chega ao fim e agora estamos chegando a reta final. Bom esse capítulo foi bem comprido, mas eu particularmente gosto muito dele. E vocês o que acharam?

Eu quero agradecer à todos os reviews incríveis que eu tenho recebido, vocês são ótimos. Obrigada.

Beijos.


End file.
